


Love Never Dies

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Thank you to smut_slut for allowing me to use her wonderful banner. Also, thank you to cha and anyothergirl415 for not minding that I use it although they used it for a fic of their own! Thanks, ladies! After enlisting the help of a psychic friend, Dean manages to bring Sam back. But not without a price; his soul. Will Dean remain the same once the transformation has taken hold? Or will he become like every other vampire, leaving Sam with no choice but to kill him?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is the sequel to _Forbidden_. If you haven't read that fic, don't read this one or you will be terribly confused.
> 
> Sam and Dean are **NOT** brothers in this fic!

  
Author's notes: Thank you to orvida for being such an awesome beta!

\--------------------  


* * *

_"I like you, you fucking asshole! Stop it. What are you doing? I'm-I'm still mad at you." Lips pressed together in a drunken, heated mess, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and running along the seam of the other male's lips, begging for entrance as his hands found purchase in his short cropped hair. "Why won't you kiss me. I know you like me." The words the other male spoke fell on deaf ears as he watched his mouth move, full soft lips begging to be kissed again. But he resisted this time. "I trust you. You won't hurt me." His hand moved up to cup the other male's cheek, rubbing softly with his thumb. "Kiss me."_

 

It didn't matter that he didn't sleep. Every time he was alone, thoughts of what used to be bombarded his head. Making him want to die. Only he couldn't die, so it was his own personal brand of torture. But he knew that was going to happen, didn't he? There was no possible way he could have thought for one minute that their relationship was going to end well and they would ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after, right? Well, maybe a part of him had hoped that was how it was going to end. 

 

_"We can make this work." He seemed so confident. So sure there was no way this wasn't going to work. They were made for each other. "What's the deal...with us? I mean, are we together...or, are we just friends?" That beautiful, mind blowing smile pulled to his lips when he got his answer. It felt like his whole world was right with his new boyfriend by his side. And they were going to make it work. Everything was going to be fine._

 

He remembered that day. His hunter had been drunk, picking a bar fight to undoubtedly get his mind off the fact that they were fighting. Dumbass got himself hurt when he tried to get Tiny pissed off and into the fight and he had killed for him that night. That was when he realized that there were no limits on what he would do when it came to that particular human. And it scared him a little. Especially after what had happened the last time he was with a human. 

 

_"I want you to bite me." Those were the words that had scared the vampire more than anything ever had. His hunter was too attached and he was scared that the vampire was going to meet an untimely demise. But his wounds would heal with time. No way was he going to take from the human who thought he was indestructible. "Could you be serious for ten seconds? I'm trying to help you here, and you're--Dean!" He had tried to fight it, but once their bodies were touching there was no stopping them._

 

That night he had learned that he had more control over the beast inside him than he thought he did. They were both able to reach their climax, and his hunter hadn't lost any blood. It was progress, and probably one of the only reasons he didn't leave his hunter on the spot. Plus, he had been so worried; scared that his vampire was going to get an infection, and it felt so good to be loved like that. Amazing, even. He was in too deep to leave even if he wanted to. 

 

_His vampire came home with a gaping wound in his chest, undoubtedly from a stake, and he didn't know what to do. Well, that was a lie, he knew exactly what to do. Placing his wrist to his vampire's lips, he waited, watching expectantly. "Drink." He knew his vampire didn't want to, but the beast was the one in control now, and he knew it. But his vampire could control it when necessary, and he wouldn't take too much. The pain, however, he wasn't ready for, so it took him by surprise. Though as soon as he said stop, his vampire did. Just like he knew he would._

 

His human was persistent, and always worried that he was going to die. So, he had fed him after his father staked him, and the beast got a taste for the hunter. It was harder to control it after that, but he didn't let it show. Never let it show because his human already thought he was pulling away from him. But, in reality, he was trying to save him. However, his human wouldn't listen to reason, so it was best to just gain some more control. As much as he could, anyway. 

 

_A shower was how it had began. Always seemed to happen that way. "Show me you still love me," his hunter begged, resting his forehead against his vampire's, his thrusts desperate but sure. That was the thing that sent the vampire over the edge. Of course he still loved him. He had never stopped loving him. And for his hunter to think otherwise was just crazy. So, he gave him what he wanted, because deep down, he knew he wanted it too. No matter how much he tried to deny it._

 

He remembered it just like it had happened yesterday. While they were together, it was so good. Like they were put on the Earth to do this and be together, and for a minute, just one minute, he allowed himself to believe that they were going to beat the odds. Allowed himself to believe they could have a relationship and everything was going to be fine. But only for a minute, because he knew it was a lie. Humans and vampires didn't mix. They weren't meant to live in the same world. 

 

_"Please don't leave me," his hunter begged, being reduced to a crying teenager. He wouldn't believe that his vampire was leaving him, and he was trying desperately to make him see this was a mistake. But it was like his vampire was trying to push him away even as he insisted this was for his own good. Well, he wasn't going to believe it. "Please don't do this."_

 

It was over. He had made up his mind, and there was nothing his hunter could do to make him change his mind. Sure, he wished there was another way, but his family had been ripped apart when his father turned him and his brothers into vampires. So, he wasn't going to be the cause of his human's family breaking apart. No way; he didn't think he could live with that. 

 

_Six months. Six long months of not seeing his vampire. How was this better than being away from his parents. He would have chosen his vampire over them in a heartbeat. In his sleep fogged mind, he could feel a hand on his forehead, pushing his hair back just like his vampire used to do. Without thinking, his hand snaked out and gripped someone's wrist. It had to be him. His vampire. He just knew it. It was him._

 

Six months had passed since he walked out of his hunters life. He hadn't touched his hunter in six months, and it was killing him. Every night, after about five months, he would go to his hunter's house and visit. And one night, he broke down and touched. All he had wanted to do was feel close again, and his hunter had always been a heavy sleeper. Not tonight. Tonight, he woke up, and they were staring at each other, face to face. So close. 

 

_"I promise to never leave you. Even when I'm old and decrepit and you're still...well, you." His laughter filled the room. "I couldn't leave you if I tried. I'd sooner die." Sleep came and before dawn he was left alone. He would find him in the morning, and everything was going to go back to normal. There was no doubt in his mind. They were meant to be together, and this was going to work._

 

His laughter. That was one thing the vampire couldn't forget. Not ever. No matter how many times he tried to forget the sound of his hunter's laughter, it never went away. He'd sooner die than leave him? Well, he was going to make sure that didn't happen. He was safe with his vampire, he could promise that. Only he couldn't keep him safe. It didn't matter how hard he tried, being around him was a danger to his hunter. 

 

_Pain. It shot through his chest and into his back, all the way down his spine. I had happened so fast, he didn't even know what was going on. All he knew was that his vampire was in danger, and he had to help him before he was killed. By his parents, of all people. Maybe his vampire had been right all along, and this was just a disaster waiting to happen. But he didn't care. His legs gave out on him, and he couldn't stand any longer. However, he didn't fall; his vampire was there to catch him. The pain was gone, now, but that probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn't feel anything._

 

No! What the hell had his hunter been thinking stepping in front of him like that. As his hunter began to fall, he caught him, staring into his lover's face, horrified by the sight before him. He was dying, and there wasn't anything he could do to keep him alive. No matter how much pressure he applied to the wound, it had gone through the heart and his hunter was bleeding out fast. Begging him to live and stay with him hadn't worked. Yelling at him to keep his promise did even less, and soon he found himself holding his dead hunter's body in his arms, sobbing into his chilling flesh. 

 

_"I love you, Dean."_

 

One year. That was how long it took Dean to crack. He couldn't stand this anymore. There had to be a way to make this all go away. And he knew how. But for a year, he had resisted. It was a bad idea, and he knew it, but what else was he supposed to do? Quickly, he grabbed his jacket, running out of the house with vampire speed. Tonight was the night that he was going to get his life back. One year of pain and depression was enough for him. Tonight, his hunter was coming home. 

 

***** 

 

"Dean, you know this isn't the right thing to do," she attempted, shaking her head slowly. "I understand that you're hurting. That...losing someone you love isn't something that you feel you will ever get over, but the pain will ease, Dean. You just have to give it time." 

 

"I have given it time!" Dean yelled, not believing that Missouri was still telling him that he didn't really want to do this. "It's been a year, Missouri. And I can't take it anymore." Shaking his head, Dean frowned, licking his lips. "Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love? Sam was the only thing that I cared about, and his father shot him in the heart because he was trying to kill me and Sam got in the way. And now, I have to live for eternity knowing that I'll never get to hold Sam again. Never get to hear his voice, feel his lips against mine." 

 

Hanging his head, Dean bit his lip, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I need him. I can't even move without thinking about Sam. And I can't...do this anymore. I'd rather be dead than not have Sam, and if I could find someone to off to me, I would, but no one will do it." Slowly, he lifted his head, looking Missouri in the eyes. "So, unless you want to kill me, and put me out of my misery, I need you to do this for me. Please?" 

 

Missouri frowned when she saw how much Dean must have thought about this. He looked so broken. Like he was ready to just give up, and the words he spoke didn't disprove her theory. Dean was dead inside, well, more so than he had ever been even with being a vampire. There was no way she could say no to that face. 

 

Slowly, she walked over to her book shelf, grabbing a thick, black book with Latin writing on the front. "All right, sweetie," she mumbled, turning back to Dean. "I'll do this for you. But nothing comes without a price, as you know. So, the question is: What are you willing to do to get Sam back?" 

 

Dean's eyes locked once more with Missouri's his jaw set. "I will do whatever it takes to get Sam back," he assured him, clenching his teeth. "What do I have to pay?" 

 

Tossing the book on the table, Missouri sighed. "This spell is heavy black magic, Dean. The price you would have to pay to get Sam back would be offering up your own soul." Her finger trailed over the book's cover, dipping between the pages and opening the book to the proper page, turning it so Dean could see. 

 

"My...soul?" Dean asked, knitting his brows in confusion, head shaking slowly. "I don't-I don't have a soul. I'm a vampire. Generally, when you're sired, you lose your soul. I'm no different." 

 

"Actually, Dean, you are," Missouri assured him, smiling at the confused look on Dean's face. "Why do you think you're not like the rest, Dean? Not like your father? Your brothers? It's because, for some reason, when you were sired, you didn't lose your soul. It's still inside you. And I need you to know that when Sam comes back, you'll have one year before you lose your soul completely. After the year is up, you'll be just like every other vampire you've ever met. A bloody thirsty killer. Are you ready for that? " 

 

Well, that explained a lot of things. Why Dean was the one who had been able to keep his soul was way beyond him, but it did clear up why he wasn't like everyone else. Why he was such a freak. Squaring his shoulders, Dean nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. If it means I get Sam back, then I'll do it." 

 

Missouri nodded when she had Dean's answer. "Well, we have to move fast. The spell needs to be performed at midnight. And there's still things we need to get prepared. First, I have to collect blood from a chosen sacrifice. While I'm doing that, you need to go dig up your boyfriend unless you want the poor kid to have to claw his way out of his own coffin." Grabbing up the book, Missouri laid it in her bag, throwing the straps over her shoulder. "I'll meet you at the cemetery at 11:30 sharp. Don't be late, Dean." 

 

***** 

 

Dean frowned as he stared at Sam's rotted and decayed body. Being in the ground for a year did that a person, he supposed. But seeing Sam like that made his insides twist and turn. But he remained calm, pushed the bad thoughts out of his head because it was all going to be over soon. He was going to have Sam back, and that was all that mattered. 

 

"Okay, we're ready," Missouri assured him, nodding. "Light the candles." As Dean lit the candles placed around Sam's body in a circle, Missouri kneeled on the ground, placing the Urn of Osiris in front of her. "Dean, no matter what happens, don't break the cycle. I'm going to be tested, and some of these things are going to look pretty bad, but if you want Sam back, you need to just let it happen." 

 

Frowning, Dean nodded. "You're not going to actually get hurt doing this spell are you?" he asked. Sure, he wanted Sam back, but not if the cost was going to be Missouri's life. When Missouri shook her head, letting Dean know she would be fine, he nodded. "Then I won't interfere." 

 

Missouri nodded in answer, licking her lips. "Also, there's some things you should know about Sam. When he comes back, he's going to experience high levels of lust, he'll have severe mood swings, and the nightmares are going to make him wish he'd never been brought back. It's going to be up to you to make sure he gets through all of that. Can you handle that responsibility?" Dean nodded, letting Missouri he could take care of Sam. "Okay, here we go." Getting herself into a more comfortable position, she looked at Dean before she placed her hands over Sam's body, almost touching his chest but not actually having contact. 

 

"Greetings to you Osiride, Lord of Eternity," she started, dipping her finger into the special urn containing the fawn's blood before drawing a line on her forehead and one on each cheek. "King of the many Names, of the sacred transformation of the secret forms in the temples." Slowly, she poured the blood in a circle around Sam's body. 

 

Missouri gasped and panted as it appeared as though beetles were crawling under her skin, moving all over her. But he was told not to stop it, no matter how bad it got. That she was being tested, and if he stopped her in the middle of the ritual, the whole thing would be over. So, he stayed put, just watching, eyes ticking back and forth from Missouri to Sam's body. 

 

"You don’t die, you don’t annul yourself, your Name lasts among the people, your Name lasts among the Gods. An offer by the King, an offer by Anubis: One thousand bread, one thousand jugs at zytum, one thousand ox, one thousand goose for your vital power. I come before you, great tribunal that is in the sky, on earth and in the necropoli... greatings to you who preside over the Westerners... I come before you and my heart brings the truth. There is no fault in my body... The doors of the sky are open, the bolts have been removed from the doors of the temple. The house is open for its master! May he go out when he wants to, may he go in when he wants to...” 

 

Suddenly, Missouri began gasping and panting louder, her hands going to her throat, clawing at an invisible force seemingly choking the woman. Her body fell forward, hands moving to catch herself as she continued to cough. Blood spewed from her mouth as she coughed, seeping into the ground, causing the grass around her to wither and die. Generally, when dealing with necromancy, the ground around the intended resurrected rotted, Dean knew, so he figured whatever Missouri was doing, it was working. Not that he had ever doubted her. 

 

Slowly, she pushed herself back up, hands once again moving out to her sides, palms up as she continued to pant out her breaths. An eerie red force field suddenly appeared around her, enveloping her as her breaths continued to become more and more rapid. "The west is a country of sleep, of deep darkness, the place of those who are there, who sleep in their coffins... the water of life of which all mouths feed is for me thirst it comes to who is on earth, for me it’s thirst. Turn my face toward the northern wind, to the banks of the water het my heast in its distress have a refreshment concerning the death, It's name is “COME”.... Nobody can divert his nod on his own...” 

 

With those words, the force field moved from Missouri and engulfed Sam's body, moving around him in a slow rhythm. 

 

As the whole thing played out, Dean watched, eyes trained on Sam as the weird red light moved around him, his flesh coming back to his body, no longer decaying but repairing itself, eye balls once again filling his sockets. If he had a beating heart, he was sure it would have burst right through his rib cage and out of his chest right now. He was about to get what he wanted. About to get Sam back after so long. 

 

Suddenly, Sam gasped, body arching off the alter he had been placed on as the moving light disappeared, leaving just Sam. Just like he had been before he was murdered. He looked scared, confused. Not that Dean blamed him. "Sammy?" he asked, stepping closer to the younger male, head snapping towards Missouri as if asking permission to get closer to Sam. Seeing her nod, he quickly returned his attention to Sam. It was time. One long year, of feeling as dead as the vampire he was, and now it was finally time to feel alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or review! I really appreciate the feedback!

\--------------------  


* * *

Sam's lungs felt like they were on fire; like he hadn't used them in months and he just couldn't get enough air into his lungs to cease the burning sensation. On top of that, his body felt stiff as if he had been lying still for an extended period of time, his joints were cracking with each move. His eyes scanned the area around him, taking everything in. Headstones and large trees were scattered about, dying flowers and little stuffed teddy bears all over some of the stones, leaving little to the imagination. 

 

Cemetery. He was in a cemetery. But why? Had he been out on a hunt? Was he hunting a ghost, maybe? Possibly a ghoul who had gotten the jump on him? Did something attack him and knock him out? Is that why he can't remember anything? He had no clue. But he did know that he needed to get some answers. And fast.

 

Suddenly, he heard his name being called, though the voice was low, distorted. Maybe he had a concussion. Awesome. That was the last thing he needed. His head slowly turned towards the voice, smiling when he saw Dean. Thank God, someone who could fill in the blanks; let him know what the hell was going on. Vaguely, he noted there was a strange woman pushing herself to her feet, but he didn't want to worry about that. Right now, he had better things to focus on. Like Dean.

 

The only thought in his mind at the moment was to get to Dean. So, he slowly moved to get off of whatever he was lying on, his stiff and achy body protesting the action. "Dean?" he asked, not really knowing why he was asking, just wanting to say his vampire's name. Luckily, his burnings lungs were starting to adjust, so speaking wasn't all that hard, though his voice did come out in a raspy, almost whisper.

 

Clearing his throat, Sam asked, "What happened? Why are we in a cemetery? And why do I feel like every part of my body has been out of use for months?" If anyone would know, it would be Dean. And he wouldn't lie to Sam. 

 

Dean frowned when Sam asked what happened, figuring the younger male would have already known. After all, when he woke up, he knew exactly what had happened. Apparently, Sam didn't. But what was Dean supposed to tell him? How did you tell someone he died and now he was back because you couldn't live without him? He had no clue.

 

"It doesn't matter, Sammy," Dean assured him, shaking his head. "All that matters is you're here and you're safe." Quickly, he took the two steps separating him from Sam, wrapping his arms around the younger male, holding him as tight as he dared. His lips pressed against Sam's shoulder, his eyes sliding closed. "I missed you so much."

 

Missed him? Why would he miss him? Did he go somewhere? Huh? Maybe he was talking about missing him after last night. Best make up sex ever, as far as Sam was concerned. Slowly, he wrapped his own arms around Dean, face pressing into the crook of the older male's neck, taking in the familiar scent of coffee and musk and just Dean. "I missed you too, Dean," he whispered, holding the other male tighter. At least his body didn't hurt as much now. "Last night was great. The only thing that could have made it better was if you could have stayed and held me like that the first night. I liked waking up in your arms."

 

Hearing Sam talk about that night a year ago like it had just been yesterday, Dean frowned. Okay, so maybe not telling Sam that he'd been gone for a year wasn't such a good idea. Still, the problem of how he was going to tell Sam was there. After all, it wasn't like he could just come out ad say, 'Oh yeah, I liked waking up in your arms too, baby. By the way, your dad shot you the morning after that when you came to my apartment and you've been dead for a year. But don't worry because I sold my soul to bring you back.' Yeah, that conversation would go over great!

 

No, he had to figure something else out. Find a different way to tell Sam that he died a year ago. Slowly, he pulled back, cupping Sam's cheek. "Let's get out of here baby," he whispered, figuring this whole conversation would go a lot better if Sam was fed, in clean clothes, and sitting down.

 

A small smile graced Sam's lips when Dean suggested they get out of here. "Yeah, sounds like a plan to me." For some reason, Sam wasn't feeling much like himself. He felt hot, like he was on fire; almost needy. On top of that, it felt like every part of his body was tuned completely in on Dean. Like his body was desperate for the vampire. He had never felt like this before, and it kind of scared him. Sure, he'd wanted Dean before, obviously, but never to this extent.

 

As they walked out of the cemetery, Sam frowned, glancing back at the woman he had see pushing off the ground when he first woke up. He had never seen her before, he was sure, so it was odd in his opinion that she would be around when Sam just woke up in pain and with no memory. "Who is that woman?" he asked, turning his attention back to Dean. "I've never seen her before."

 

"Her name's Missouri Moseley," Dean answered. "She's a friend of mine. I asked her to come out here tonight and help me with something." Seeing the extremely confused look on Sam's face, Dean shook his head, stopping the younger male from asking the inevitable question. "Don't worry about it, Sam, I'll explain later. Right now, I just want to go home."

 

Sam was about to demand that Dean tell him now, but when they broke out of the clearing, he couldn't find his voice. There on the side of the road was his car. "Oh my God, Dean, you brought my car back?" he beamed, hands sliding along the sleek body of the Impala. "When I left it at your apartment when my parents picked me up, I thought I'd never see it again!"

 

Seeing Sam so exited about his car made Dean happy. "Well, I wasn't going to keep your car, Sam. I already have a car. Plus, I don't even really need a car because I could out run the damn thing any day, but I got to keep up appearances." A small smile pulled on his lips when Sam's hands slid across the body of the car. It was nice to see that smile again. "C'mon, hop in. I want to get out of here."

 

Quickly, Sam climbed into the passenger seat, not really in the mood to argue with Dean about giving him the keys. He was tired, anyway, so maybe he could get some sleep if he was lucky. However, as son as Dean was in the car with him, Sam knew that wasn't an option. His body started tingling again, begging for Dean's touch, causing his breathing to increase slightly. Again he felt like he was on fire, and he could feel his cock stirring in his dress slacks.

 

Of course, Sam tried to ignore it, focusing on anything but Dean as they drove. For a while, the actually thought it was working, but he soon realized that he was sadly mistaken, his heart rate kicking up a notch when Dean leaned towards him to turn on the radio. Okay, this was getting a little ridiculous. What the hell was happening to him?!

 

Dean frowned when he heard Sam's heart beat kick up, wondering why Sam seemed to be so distressed. Possibilities raced through his head, threatening to make him heave. What if something went wrong with the resurrection ritual? Sam could be in danger and it would be all Dean's fault. He couldn't stand to lose the younger male again. No not again. Not after he just got him back! Quickly, he turned off the radio, hand reaching out and grabbing Sam's bicep. "Sammy? Are you okay? Why's your heart beating so fast? Tell me what's wrong!"

 

By this time, Sam was achingly hard in his slacks, his breathing having kicked up as well as his heartbeat. His face was flushed with arousal, and the rest of his body felt sensitive to the touch. So, of course, Dean just _had_ to touch him! "Ah," he gasped at the feel of the older male's hand. "I, uh, I don't know what's wrong with me." Licking his lips, he pressed the heel of his hand into his crotch, trying to make the ache stop. It didn't help. "Ungh...Stop the car."

 

Hearing Sam tell him to stop the car he didn't know what was wrong with him, made Dean frown harder. What did he mean he didn't know what was wrong with him?! "Well, could you describe your symptoms?" Apparently not since Sam was telling him to stop the car. His eyes snapped over to Sam then, brows knit in confusion. "What? Why?"

 

Sam groaned in displeasure when Dean asked him why he wanted him to stop the car. Was it really all that important?! "Stop the car or I will," he threatened, groaning once more as he pressed the heel of his hand into his groin. Fuck, he just wanted this to stop!

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean pulled the Impala off into a slightly wooded area, cutting her engine. He then turned his attention to Sam, a frown still on his face. "Tell me what's going on. What do you feel?" Dean was almost certain he could help Sam as long as he told him what was wrong. If he didn't know what Sam was feeling, then he could do nothing to even begin helping him.

 

As soon as Dean had the car turned off, Sam sighed in relief, knowing that now he could do what was necessary without running the risk of making Dean wreck the car. He completely ignored Dean's order to tell him what was wrong, instead scooting closer to his vampire, hands moving to touch Dean anywhere he could reach.

 

When Sam ignored him, Dean frowned deeper, ready to just start the car and get back on the road. However, when Sam touched him, Dean thought he had a pretty good idea of what the younger male needed. One look between Sam's legs proved his theory, causing Dean's eyes to slid up to Sam's, a wolfish smile on his lips.

 

"Don't look at me like that," Sam ordered, shaking his head. "This isn't funny." Not funny at all. He couldn't even believe Dean was smiling. Quickly, Sam moved so that he was straddling the vampire's waist, reaching between the door and the seat, pushing the lever down and sending Dean into a laying position. Once that was done, Sam moved so that he was laying on top of Dean, pressing his aching cock against Dean's, a low moan tearing from his throat as he did.

 

Slowly, Sam started to grind into Dean, hands gripping the seat on either side of Dean, his eyes closing in pleasure as he got the friction he desired. His breaths were coming out in shaky, shallow pants through his slightly parted lips, head dropping down, pressing his forehead against Dean's as another moan tore from his throat. 

 

"Oh God, Dean...please?" he whispered, hot breath fanning over Dean's lips. "I need you. Here, now. Please, babe."

 

Feeling Sam against him like this, after a year, with the younger male grinding all over him like a dog in heat made Dean hotter than he ever thought possible. Well, that was until the begging started, causing him to grow hard in his jeans. Nodding, he licked his lips, cupping Sam's cheeks in his hands as he coaxed his human to open his beautiful hazel eyes. "Yeah, Sammy, it's okay. I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry." 

 

A smile passed his lips when he saw Sam nod, letting Dean know that he understood what he was saying. Dean's hands slid down Sam's chest, popping the fastenings of his human's dress slacks, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of both slacks and briefs, tugging the material down as far as he could without Sam moving. After all, it didn't seem like the younger male was going to get off him until he was relieved, so this was just going to have to do.

 

Suddenly, it occurred to Dean that there was no lube in the car. Damn it! This was not going to go over well with Sam. Not at all. "Baby," Dean whispered, cupping Sam's chin and forcing him to look into Dean's eyes. "There's no lube in the car. Can't...make love to you. Not here, not now." Placing his hands on Sam's chest, he gently began pushing him off so he could start driving again. " We can get back to my apartment and do it. There's lube in the bedroom."

 

Hearing Dean tell him there was no lube in the car and that he couldn't do it here and now, Sam frowned. That was unacceptable. He wanted, no _needed_ Dean now, and he was telling him that they had to wait because there was no lube available. Fuck that. The first time they had sex they didn't use lube, either. Just saliva, and dam it they could do it again. 

 

"Dean, come on," he whined, grabbing his vampire's wrists and pushing them away from his chest, effectively stopping Dean from moving him. "The first time we had sex we didn't use lube, either. Or the last night, so we _can_ and we _will_ do it here." His hands moved to the fastenings of Dean's jeans, working them open and tugging them down, raising just slightly so he could get the denim down to at least Dean's knees.

 

When Sam told him they were going to do it here, Dean's eyes widened, not entirely able to believe that Sam was mouthing off to him. Generally he saved that for when he was drunk or in a mood. Never when he was asking for sex. Usually that was when Sam was being on his best behavior because he knew how Dean could get. Though, in all honesty, the fact that Sam was actually being a little bossy, demanding, man handling Dean the way he was; it kind of turned Dean on. But he wasn't going to show that, instead frowning at the younger male, feigning annoyance. 

 

He easily shrugged Sam's hands off his wrists, pushing the younger male back against the steering wheel, his frown still plastered on his face. "I said no, Sam. I'm not going to run the risk of hurting you. We either do this my way, or not at all, you understand me?" His smile reappeared when Sam nodded, though he knew the younger male didn't like it, bitch face in full force. "All right," he nodded, eyes scanning the Impala for a good place to stick Sam. Finally, his eyes landed on the dashboard, a small smile spreading across his lips.

 

"Come on, Sammy," he instructed, sitting up a little. "Go sit on the dashboard. I can work with you up there." Of course, he had no intention of actually having sex with Sam, but he was definitely going to relieve the younger male. After all, this was his fault. He'd had Missouri bring Sam back and one of the side effects was severe waves of lust. And he'd assured the woman he would take care of Sam when that happened, so he was going to. Even if it wasn't exactly how Sam wanted it done.

 

Sam's eyes widened when Dean told him to sit on the dashboard, unbelieving hazel orbs darting over to the dashboard before landing on Dean once more. "Are you nuts?! I'm not going to be able to sit on the dashboard! In case you forgot, I'm not two inches tall!" He started rubbing against Dean once more, breaths picking up again. "Come on, Dean, let's just do it here. Just like this. It's perfect. I'll even let you lay on top if that's what you want, please?"

 

Well, Sam did have a point there. It would be really hard for him to sit, comfortably at least, on the dashboard. He was trying to think of a different way to do this when Sam started rubbing all over him and begging him to do it here, causing him to frown once more. "No. Now, cut it out. Just lay on the dashboard then, facing me."

 

Shaking his head, Sam protested, "No way. If someone drives past us, they'll see my ass!" Sam may have a nice figure, but that didn't mean he wanted it on display for just anyone to see.

 

Again, Sam had a point about this new plan Dean had come up with. Sam's ass was for his eyes and his eyes only. To say that Dean was a jealous boyfriend was an understatement. He'd kill anyone who even _thought_ they could get with Sam. So, his ass pressed up against a window in the middle of a wooded area next to the street where anyone could come by was a bad plan. "Fine, get off me. I have an idea."

 

Sam licked his lips when Dean told him to get off him, hesitant about this new idea. "Are you going to leave me here?" he asked, knowing that if Dean wanted to be, he could get out of the car and run home before Sam even knew what was happening.

 

"No Sam, I'm not going to leave you here," Dean assured him, rolling his eyes. "Why the hell would I do that?"

 

Sam's only answer was to shrug, not really sure why Dean would do something like that, but knowing that it was a possibility. Reluctantly, he climbed off Dean, scooting a little further into his own seat to give Dean room for what he wanted to do.

 

Once Sam was off him, Dean pulled up his pants, fastening them again before he pushed the door open and climbed out, dropping to his knees once he had his clothes righted. "C'mere, Sammy," he instructed, hands resting on either side of the seat.

 

As soon as Dean was out of the car, Sam was already moving to grab at him. Damn it, he knew Dean was going to do this! Why? He had no idea, but he had a feeling Dean was going to bolt. However, when he saw his vampire drop to his knees outside the door and order him over to the other seat, Sam smiled. Dean wasn't leaving him.

 

Quickly, Sam did as he was told, kicking his jeans off the rest of the way as he moved to sit where Dean wanted him, long legs hanging out of the car, resting on either side of Dean. "You sure you don't want to have sex?" Sam asked, preferring to do that, though he supposed this was a good substitute.

 

"When we get home, I'll have sex with you all you want," Dean assured him, nodding as he rested his hands on Sam's thighs. "But right now, I'm going to take care of you in a different way." Smiling, Dean took Sam's engorged, leaking cock into his hand, stroking the younger male slowly, almost teasingly so. "Lie back against the seat a little bit," he instructed, licking his lips as he watched the younger male do as he was told. 

 

Dean removed his hand from Sam's dick, shushing his human when he heard him whimper. His hands then slid around Sam's ass, sliding over the firm globes to his hips, tugging Sam out of the car a little so he could maneuver more comfortably in this position. After he had Sam where he wanted him, he allowed his hands to slide down the younger male's hips, caressing the smooth flesh of Sam's sides before he rested his hands once more on Sam's thighs. With one final smile shot towards Sam, Dean dipped his head, sucking the head of Sam's cock into his mouth.

 

Feeling Dean taking his penis into his mouth caused a loud moan to tear from Sam's throat, head dropping back as he squeezed his eyes closed in pleasure. God, it felt so good to have his vampire's mouth on him, sucking on him like he was a damn lollipop, or something. Well, in Dean's case he wouldn't be a lollipop, seeing as how Dean despised anything even resembling human food. A blood sickle maybe?

 

"Oh, Dean..." Sam gasped, one hand moving to fist in the too short strands of Dean's hair. "So good, babe. Don't stop, Dean, please? More..." Gently, he pulled Dean's head down, coaxing him to take more of his cock into his mouth, wanting to be surrounded by the moist heat that was slowly driving him crazy.

 

Moving his hand to grasp the base of Sam's shaft, Dean began to stroke the lower part of Sam's cock, slowly doing it as Sam was begging and taking in a few more inches of Sam's length. His head bobbed up and down gently, worried that Sam was going to lose it and just buck into his mouth and nearly choke him because he was so wired. Luckily, that hadn't happened yet, but there was always the possibility. Nevertheless, Dean took more of Sam in, not stopping until he had all of Sam down, throat relaxing as he swallowed, allowing the younger male to feel his throat work against the head of his penis.

 

As Dean worked Sam, his cheeks hollowed out, sucking hard, wanting to give the younger male the best damn blow job of his life. Meanwhile, one hand moved to cup Sam's balls, gently squeezing them before he rolled them between his fingers, humming around Sam's length all the while.

 

"Yeah...God," Sam moaned, hips thrusting shallowly into Dean's mouth, not wanting to hurt the other male. Then again, he was a vampire, so it wasn't like he had to breathe. Was it possible to choke someone who didn't breathe? Sam wasn't sure, and he really didn't want to find out at this particular moment. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the fact that Dean was blowing him, and it was so damn good. 

 

Another moan tore from Sam's throat as he felt Dean fondling his balls, Sam's breaths beginning to once again come out in slow, shallow pants. He had already been unbelievably worked up before Dean started in on him, and now he was about ready to burst in an embarrassingly short amount of time. But his body felt like it hadn't been touched in weeks, so really could Dean blame him?!

 

"Oh, babe..." Sam warned, licking his suddenly too dry lips. "Dean...babe...gonna cum!" Not two seconds after his warning, Sam's body nearly convulsed as the first ribbon of cum shot out of his cock, coating Dean's throat. He continued to moan as Dean worked him through his orgasm, squeezing his balls every now and then, lips closed tightly around the base of his cock.

 

Once Sam came down from his post-orgasmic high, Dean wiped the little dribble of cum that had spilled from his lips off the corner of his mouth, watching lustfully as Sam pulled his clothes back on. He then climbed into the car, starting her up and heading off in the direction of the apartment, insisting that he didn't need Sam to take care of him. That could be saved for later, if Sam even wanted to anymore after Dean told him what he did in order to bring him back. Dean was so scared Sam was going to leave him because in one year, he was going to become one of the very things Sam hunted.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or review! I really appreciate the feedback!

Also, a huge thank you to tornknees and orvida for the awesome job they did on beta'ing this chapter! Thank you so much ladies!

\--------------------  


* * *

Once Dean pulled into the parking lot to his apartment complex, he cut the engine, his heart dropping a little at the loss of the Impala's purr. Over the last year, he'd kind of grown accustomed to the car, and although he told Sam he wasn't going to keep it, that might have been a little bit of a lie. Really, he did intend on keeping the Impala.

 

Looking at Sam, he smiled, chuckling softly when he noticed the younger male was staring at him. It was both weird and comforting at the same time, in Dean's opinion. "What?" he asked, pocketing the keys as he reached for the door handle.

 

"Nothing," Sam smiled, shaking his head. "I just like looking at you." Slowly, Sam's smile faded into a frown, brows knitting as though he was confused. "These past six months have been horrible. Not being able to see you every day like I used to was practically torture." His hand moved to cup Dean's cheek, thumb stroking over Dean's cheekbone. "My dad told me that I screamed so loud when I had nightmares that he thought I was being attacked."

 

Dean frowned as he listened to Sam talk about how he felt during those six months he'd left him alone. Of course it was terrible, but that wasn't as bad as Sam talking to him like it had just been yesterday. Just another thing to make his heart sink; he had to tell Sam that he'd been dead for a year and that would lead to the conversation of _how_ he'd done that. What he had to give up to bring Sam back. No, he was definitely not looking forward to that conversation.

 

"Yeah, I know," Dean assured him. "Feels like I haven't seen you in a year." Boy, Sam had no idea how true that statement was. Shouldering the door open, Dean glanced at his boyfriend. "Come on Sammy, I wanna talk to you about something.

 

Quickly, Sam followed after Dean, jogging slightly to catch up to his vampire. Once he was beside him, Sam's hand twined itself with Dean's, fingers lacing together. He loved this. Being around Dean was awesome, and now that Dean had come back to him, Sam wasn't willing to let him go. "Good. I kind of want to talk to you about something, too."

 

Dean turned to Sam, frowning when the younger male told him he needed to talk to him too, wondering what Sam could possibly want to talk about. "About what?" he asked, shrugging. "You can go first."

 

Shaking his head, Sam rolled his eyes. He had a feeling Dean was going to make him go first. Typical of the vampire. "Well, I was thinking...just now about you and me and how close we are." Seeing the confused look on Dean's face, he smiled, continuing, "So maybe we could...you know, move in together since we're always around each other. Less gas money for visits because we'd be together whenever we wanted to see each other." Taking a deep breath, Sam bit his lip. "So...what do you think?"

 

When Sam started explaining, well babbling more like, about where his head was at the moment, Dean smiled, relief flooding through his body. Hearing Sam tell him he wanted to talk to him scared the hell out of him at first. However, hearing that Sam wanted to move in with him made his heart swell and heat move throughout his entire body. "I think...yes," he answered, leaning in to brush his lips against Sam's.

 

A wide smile spread across Sam's face when Dean agreed that they should move in together, dimples denting his cheeks. "Yeah?" he asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Awesome. We should do that as soon as possible." Pushing the door open once Dean unlocked it, Sam asked, "That means I get a key, right?"

 

"Yes, you get a key," Dean assured him, smiling at the younger male. He closed the door once he was inside, swallowing thickly as he tried to think of the best way to tell Sam the news. Well, first things first, Sam needed to get some food into his system. Quickly, Dean pulled his cell phone from his pocket, glancing at Sam. "What do you like on your pizza?"

 

Sam's attention snapped up to Dean when he was asked a question, the younger male having been focusing on the bedroom, daydreaming about what it would be like to wake up next to Dean every morning. "Uh, I like pepperoni and mushrooms. Oh, and banana peppers." Again, he smiled at Dean, looking back at the bedroom. "And Dean, can you make it stuffed crust? With extra sauce? Thanks babe."

 

As Sam told him what he wanted on his pizza, Dean dialed the number of the nearest pizza place. A small chuckle worked out of his when Sam added stuffed crust and extra sauce to the mix, nodding to let Sam know his wish was Dean's command. After all, Sam was the poor sap who had to eat the nasty thing. Dean would just be sitting there watching him. He would eat after Sam went to bed, if he was even staying here. Having Sam watch him eat wasn't something he wanted to have to deal with again. Not after he fed off his human.

 

*****

 

About half an hour later, Sam was sitting at the table, trying to make Dean taste some of his food. "Come on Dean, it's _really_ good. You have no idea what you're missing here." Digging into his pizza with his finger, Sam got some of the pizza sauce on his finger, thrusting the digit towards Dean. "Just try some of the sauce. It's even red so you can pretend it's blood. Please?"

 

When the saucy finger was shoved into his face, Dean jerked away, brows knit in confusion. "No, Sam. Just because it’s red doesn't mean it'll taste like blood," he argued, shaking his head. However, when Sam gave him those damn puppy eyes, Dean frowned, glaring at the younger male. He grabbed Sam's wrists and pulled him closer, mouth opening slightly. "You're a cheater," he complained before he sucked the digit into his mouth, tongue lapping at the sauce.

 

Oh God, it was probably the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted. The only good part of this experience was that he got to taste Sam's finger once all the sauce was gone. However, that only resulted in Dean sucking on Sam's finger longer than he should have, which was a little embarrassing. Pushing Sam's hand away, Dean frowned. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever had in my mouth," Dean complained.

 

Chuckling, Sam shook his head, wiping the saliva off his finger using his pant leg. "If it was so disgusting," he commented, grabbing up his pizza once more, "then why did you suck on it for so long?" He was sure he already knew the answer, but he wanted to make Dean say it.

 

"Don't you already know why?" Dean asked, smiling at the younger male. "I like the way you taste. And once I got that nasty pizza off your finger, I tasted just you." Moving in closer so that he could nuzzle against Sam's neck, taking in the younger male's scent, he whispered, "That's why I was sucking on it for so long."

 

Sam smiled when Dean explained to him why his finger had been sucked on for so long, tilting his head to the side to offer Dean better access to his neck. He knew not to suggest biting him, even if he sort of wanted to know how it would feel for his boyfriend to bite his neck instead of his wrist. That would only lead to an argument though, and things were going so well right now. "You should kiss me if you like how I taste so much," he whispered, head turning so he could look at Dean directly, giving the older male better access to his lips now.

 

When Sam suggested that he kiss him if he liked the way he tasted so much Dean smiled, pulling away from the younger male's neck. "I can definitely do that," he whispered, leaning in to press his lips against Sam's. His arms wrapped around his human's lean waist, fingers gently digging into Sam's skin as he pulled him closer, practically into his lap, tongue pushing into Sam's mouth, tangling with the younger male's own.

 

A low moan broke from Sam's throat as Dean pulled him close and mapped out his mouth with his tongue. His own arms wrapped around Dean's neck, hands fisting in his short-cropped, golden brown hair. Only when he needed oxygen did he pull back, forehead resting against Dean's own, warm breaths panting out against the vampire's lips. Once he caught his breath again, he started kissing Dean once more, tongue instantly demanding access into his boyfriend's mouth. When Sam broke away once more, his hands moved to the hem of Dean's shirt, tugging at the material. "Mm...I remember being promised sex," he moaned, intent on getting what he wanted.

 

Feeling Sam's warm breath panting over his lips made Dean so happy. Just two days ago, he was sure that he'd never feel Sam again. But now he was here and words couldn't describe how happy Dean was about it. The roughness of the second kiss both excited Dean and freaked him out a little. After all, Sam hadn't ever been rough like this before, which meant he was experiencing another side effect of the resurrection. His theory was proven right when his human started tugging on his clothes, reminding him that he'd been promised sex. "Yeah Sammy, I know," he assured him, grabbing the younger male's wrists and pushing his hands away. "But I need to talk to you first baby, remember?"

 

Sam frowned when Dean reminded him he wanted to talk. Well, that was going to be hard, especially when Sam was having trouble thinking right now. Licking his lips, he took a deep breath, glancing at Dean hopefully. "After sex?" he asked. It was worth a shot at least, but judging by the look on Dean's face, he could tell he'd lost this battle. "Fine. But right after, you and I are going to break in the bed again. I mean, have you even been in it since you temporarily broke up with me?"

 

It was good that Sam understood there would be no sex before their talk just by the way Dean looked at him. Honestly, he didn't think he could tell Sam no and actually get away with it. The pizza sauce incident was proof of that. He frowned at Sam's question however, shaking his head somewhat sheepishly. "No, I haven't. I mean, I don’t sleep, and there was no reason for me to be in there otherwise because I only want you.”

 

Hearing Dean explain that he hadn't been in the room warmed Sam's heart. It was good to know the older male hadn't cheated on him, not that Sam thought he would. Sam was one hundred percent sure that Dean loved him and only him, but he was human so there was obviously some doubt. After all, what kind of vampire would ever want to be with a human? Especially the son of two hunters? Only Dean. Smiling, Sam asked, “So, what’s so important that it can’t wait until after sex?”

 

He was crazy to think Sam wasn’t going to ask about it right off the bat so they could get it over with. Nuts to think he’d have a few more hours to think of the right words and the perfect way to break the news to his human. Sighing, Dean just figured that blurting it out was the best course of action. After all, it was already done and there was nothing that could make it be undone. And Sam needed to know. “Do you remember what happened after we had sex that night in your parents’ cabin?” he asked, just to check if Sam had gotten any of his memory back yet.

 

A small smile came to Sam’s face at Dean’s question. It was an absolutely ridiculous question, but if Dean wanted an answer, then Sam would give him one. “Of course I remember; it only happened last night. We--”

 

Dean didn’t need Sam to finish the answer after he told him it had only been last night. Instead, Dean cut Sam off, shaking his head as he explained, “No Sam, it wasn’t just last night. It’s been a year since then. You don’t remember?”

 

A year? No, that was impossible. Sam couldn’t have lost an entire year like that; it just wasn’t believable. Thinking that Dean was just fucking with him, Sam smiled as a small chuckle escaped him. “Ha-ha Dean, that’s very funny. You almost had me there for a minute. Now what do you really need to tell me?”

 

“Sam, I’m not kidding,” Dean assured him with a small shake of his head, disbelief on his face that Sam would even think he’d do something like that. “The night we were together in your parents’ cabin happened a year ago. I left that night once you fell asleep, and the next morning there was a knock on my door. I figured it was you, so I opened it and it was your dad. He had a gun, which was hilarious because it wouldn’t have killed me anyway. And then you came and jumped in front of me just as he pulled the trigger.” Biting his lip at the memory, Dean finished, “You died in my arms a year ago.”

 

As Sam listened to Dean telling the story of what happened after their reunion, he bit his lip, memories flashing through his mind. There had been killings in the area – vampires – and his parents had left before Sam woke up. He’d raced over to Dean’s place as fast as his legs could carry him when he realized that was where his parents had gone. His mother had tried to stop him and Sam punched her; knocked her out. And then when he made it to Dean’s apartment, his dad had the Colt pulled on Dean. That was when he’d jumped in front of the vampire, saving Dean but sacrificing himself. 

 

Swallowing thickly, Sam mumbled, “I was shot. There were…vampire killings in the area and my parents tracked it to your neighborhood, so I’m guessing it was your father. But they must have thought it was you. They had the Colt with them Dean, it would have killed you. It kills anything. I guess I thought if I stepped in front of you, Dad wouldn’t shoot, but I must have been too late.”

 

Sadly, Dean shook his head. “You shouldn’t have jumped in front of me,” he scolded lightly. “You have no idea what this past year has been like for me. Without you here with me, there’s like this huge hole in my chest and every day it just got bigger.”

 

When Dean told him he shouldn’t have stepped in front of him, Sam’s eyes widened in disbelief. “So, I should have just let you die and been forced to suffer without you?” he asked, brow raising in question. “How could you expect me not to protect you, Dean? I love you! I couldn’t just let you die while I stood by and watched!”

 

Dean frowned as he listened to Sam yelling at him about how he couldn’t have stayed back and done nothing. It wasn’t like he could blame the human. Dean would have done the same thing if he’d had the time to think about what was happening before Sam had a bullet in his chest. “No, I guess not. But it was still a reckless decision.”

 

“I don’t care,” Sam answered with a shake of his head. “It kept you alive and that’s all that matters to me.” Suddenly, something occurred to Sam for the first time since he’d learned that the reason he didn’t remember anything of the last year was because he had been in the ground. “Dean, if I died, how am I here right now? Alive? Talking to you like nothing ever happened?”

 

He knew it had been coming so there was no reason he should have been surprised. Still, that didn’t mean Dean was looking forward to the question Sam was asking right now. Slowly, he licked his lips, trying to stall as long as possible without pissing Sam off. “Missouri Moseley,” he answered softly. “She’s a friend of mine; she deals with magic and the like. I asked her to perform a resurrection ritual to bring you back to me. Heavy black magic. But don’t worry, you’re fine. Everything turned out the way it was supposed to. Just…you’re going to experience side effects, but other than that, you’re just like you were before it happened.”

 

Everything Dean was telling him only made him feel worse about the situation. Sam had researched black magic plenty of times when his parents had been on a case involving witches who needed to be stopped; it was bad and there was nothing Dean could say that would make Sam think otherwise. And there was always a price to get what you wanted; a high price. “Side effects?” Sam asked, shaking his head in confusion when Dean explained that he was fine.

 

Slowly, Dean nodded. “Yeah. Missouri said that you would experience waves of lust, mood swings and nightmares. But you don’t have to worry about them either, Sammy. I’m going to take care of you. I promise.” As Dean assured him he would be taken care of, he cupped the side of Sam’s neck, feeling the younger male’s pulse just beneath his palm. Normally, that would have freaked him out and made him worry that he was going to hurt Sam, but now it just felt good to know that Sam was alive again.

 

It was no secret to Sam that Dean was going to take care of him. He knew there was nothing his vampire wouldn’t do for him; bringing him back from the dead was proof of that. But the question of what Sam’s life was worth still nagged at his brain. “What did you have to pay?” he finally asked, hazel orbs meeting and locking with jade green. “To bring me back, what did it cost?”

 

There it was. The question Dean didn’t want to answer while Sam was so fragile. But he knew if he told him that it didn’t matter or he lied, it would only make Sam angry. And that was the last thing Dean wanted to do. So, he told Sam the truth. “My soul,” he answered, voice barely above a whisper. “It cost me my soul. In one year, I’m going to be just like every other blood sucking killer in the world. And you’ll probably have to kill me.”

 

Hearing Dean say that he would have to kill him caused Sam to jerk away from the older male. “What?” he asked, head shaking in disbelief. “N-No. You can’t ask me to kill you. I won’t do that! I can’t. And it’s not right of you to ask something like that of me.” Seeing that Dean was about to talk, Sam shook his head. “Don’t. There’s nothing you can say that’s going to make me change my mind. I won’t kill you and you won’t turn into a blood thirsty killer.”

 

When Sam said he wasn’t going to turn into a blood thirsty killer, Dean frowned. “You’re in denial, Sam. There’s nothing either of us can do to stop me from losing my soul. And I won’t be like those other vampires. By killing me, you’d be doing me a favor.”

 

“I know you,” Sam argued with a shake of his head, moving to cup his vampire’s cheek. “You won’t be like them. You can fight it, I know you can.” Without hesitating, Sam moved forward and crushed his lips against Dean’s, tongue thrusting into the vampire’s mouth as he kissed him good and proper. Now at least he knew why he felt like a damn sex addict. And his body was probably so in tune with Dean because he was the one who had brought Sam back. 

 

Only when Sam needed to breathe did he pull away from his vampire, forehead pressing against Dean’s as his breaths panted out against his vampire’s lips. “We can get through this,” he assured him. “Everything’s going to be okay. You’ll see.” Gently, Sam nudged Dean’s cheek with his nose, lips softly brushing against his vampire’s lips. Although he was kind of pissed off at Dean for selling his soul to get him back, he knew he couldn’t do much about it now. And if he yelled at Dean for it, he’d be a hypocrite because Sam knew if he had been in Dean’s position, he would have done whatever was necessary to get him back. “We’ll figure this out,” Sam whispered before he once again kissed Dean, this time with more purpose, tongue slipping out of his mouth to tease his vampire’s lips, beg for entrance, which Dean quickly gave.

 

Dean’s hands moved to fist in Sam’s hair as the kiss continued, moving the younger male’s head the way he wanted it when he wanted it that way. He was actually a little surprised that Sam had so much faith in him. After all, he was a vampire and there was no reason for Sam to think that he could fight his natural instincts. Nevertheless, it felt good to have his human on his side. And Sam didn’t seem too mad at him, so that was also a plus. “You seem so sure about this,” he whispered once he pulled back to allow Sam breathing time.

 

Nodding, Sam assured him, “I am sure. We can get through anything; me being alive here is proof of that. It means you got through the year without me and then when all else failed, you brought me back. You didn’t go to killing or anything terrible like that. I know humans who have killed once their lovers had passed. You just proved you’re better than most humans.” Again, he kissed Dean, hands moving to push up the back of his vampire’s shirt so he could feel the flesh underneath the fabric. “Do you still love me?” he asked once he pulled back again.

 

Sometimes, Sam said the most ridiculous things, but they sure as hell worked. After all, the younger male had a point. He hadn’t killed anyone since Sam had died; even if he had wanted to. Dean had been a good boy; so there was a chance this whole thing could work. As long as Sam was here to keep him sane, they had a chance to beat this thing. It would have been better if he knew of any vampires without their souls who didn’t kill to see that it was possible to still keep his humanity, but he would have to deal without. “Of course I still love you,” he answered Sam with a shake of his head. “What kind of a question is that?”

 

“Show me,” Sam ordered, lips crushing against Dean’s for a final time before he pushed the older male’s shirt over his head and tossed it into the corner. Once Dean’s skin was exposed, Sam ran his hands over every bare piece of flesh he could, moaning into the older male’s mouth. 

 

When Sam’s lips crushed against his, Dean moaned into the kiss, surprised by the slight roughness Sam was exercising. As Sam pulled at his shirt, Dean lifted his arms, making it easier for the younger male to get the clothing off. Then, before he knew it Sam’s hands were all over him, touching his chest and reaching for his jeans to unfasten them as well. “Sammy wait,” he breathed, catching Sam’s wrists in his hands. “Bedroom first; I think my landlord has cameras in here so he can spy on me and I’ve already checked the bedroom. It’s clean.”

 

At the mention of Dean’s landlord spying on him, Sam laughed. “Are you serious?” he asked, laughing harder when Dean nodded. “I can’t believe your landlord would spy on you. Why would you think he’s spying on you, exactly? Did he say something?”

 

Dean shrugged when Sam asked why he would think his landlord was spying on him. “It’s just some things that he says. He asked me the other night how I slept. Who asks someone something like that?! And he looks at me funny sometimes. Like he’s going to attack me, or something. It’s weird.”

 

Chuckling, Sam shook his head. “You’ve asked me how I slept before. There’s nothing weird about it. Maybe he just thought you looked like you could use some sleep and he was subtly dropping a hint.” Shrugging, Sam mumbled, “You do look like you could use a nap.”

 

He frowned when Sam told him he looked like he could use a nap. “I don’t sleep Sam,” he reminded, gently shoving Sam’s hands away from him as he stood. “C’mon, I still want to go to our room. Having sex on the table is not my idea of a good time. Plus, it’ll probably hurt your ass ‘cause it’s so hard.”

 

A small smile came to Sam’s face when Dean explained about the table, standing to his feet so he could follow after the older male. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want you to have sex with me on the table anyway,” he assured Dean. “I have to eat there.” Smiling wider, Sam walked past Dean and into the bedroom, slowly crawling onto the bed which he had been craving to lie on for six months. Well, six months to him since he’d been dead for the last year. Once he was on the bed, Sam turned to lie on his back, propping himself up on his elbows as he motioned for Dean to come sit with him. “C’mere babe,” he whispered seductively, a smile coming to his face once more when Dean started walking towards him.

 

Even if he’d wanted to, Dean knew there was no way to resist Sam when he looked like that. Apparently, bringing Sam back from the dead had turned him into an incubus because he was so fucking hot right now. It was like Sam was just dripping sex and he looked so damn irresistible. Slowly, Dean walked to the bed when Sam prompted him to, biting into his bottom lip as he tried to stay in control of the beast within in. “You know, there are other ways for me to show you I love you that don’t involve sex, right?”

 

“Yeah I know,” Sam assured his vampire, catching the older male’s wrist once Dean was close enough. “This is just more fun,” he smiled as he gave Dean’s wrist a hard tug, pulling him down onto the bed, lips instantly crushing against Dean’s own. “And you promised,” he breathed into the older male’s ear, lower body gently grinding against Dean’s body. “Please babe, I need you.”

 

How could Dean have even _thought_ about telling Sam no and leaving him here when he was like this. There was no way Dean had the strength to do that, not after a year without being able to see and touch his human. Definitely not. He gasped softly as Sam started rubbing against him, body instantly responding to his lover’s ministrations. “Shh,” Dean coaxed as Sam started begging; telling him he needed him. “I’m gonna take care of you baby, just relax.”

 

A smile came to Dean’s face when Sam nodded, the younger male looking so needy right now with his arms wrapped around Deans shoulders and his legs spread wide to accommodate Dean’s body. The only thing wrong with this perfect vision of sex was that Sam was still fully clothed. Well, Dean was going to have to fix that. His hands moved down Sam’s body slowly, finally catching on the hem of the younger male’s shirt before he started to slowly pull it off of his lover’s torso. Once the offending fabric was removed, Dean smiled, head dipping to press his lips against Sam’s newly exposed flesh, lips closing around a flat male nipple as Dean sucked softly in an attempt to get the bud to pebble.

 

As Dean worked his nipple, Sam moaned, back arching off the mattress to press his body closer to Dean’s; press his chest further into his vampire’s mouth. His hands moved to fist in Dean’s hair, holding him against his chest so he wouldn’t stop. Sam wasn’t quite sure he could take it if Dean stopped right now. “Oh fuck Dean,” he gasped, lip disappearing between his teeth. “Don’t stop babe, please…so good.”

 

Gently, Dean pushed Sam’s hands away from him, shushing the eager male below him when Sam whimpered in protest. His lips moved down his lover’s torso, tongue dipping into Sam’s belly button as he popped open Sam’s dress slacks, tugging them down his lover’s hips along with his boxers. He looked up at Sam from under his brows, making sure the younger male was all right before he wrapped his hand around Sam’s shaft, stroking him slowly. “You all right baby?”

 

Sam quickly nodded when Dean asked if he was all right, lip still caught between his teeth. His hips bucked wildly into his vampire’s hand, trying to get more friction on his aching cock. “Please Dean…I need--” Sam started, only to have his sentence cut off as his back arched once more when Dean took his cock into his mouth. “Ungh…Dean,” Sam gasped, hands fisted in the sheets as his head thrashed on the pillow. He hoped this whole lust side effect wouldn’t last too long because he didn’t know how much he could take. “Dean, oh God, don’t stop.”

 

It wasn’t hard to hear the raw desperation in Sam’s voice, causing Dean to look up from what he was doing to see the look on Sam’s face. Pulling his mouth off Sam’s hard, weeping cock, Dean warned, “If you cum early then I’m not going to fuck you, Sammy.” He didn’t wait for a response before he swallowed Sam down once more, humming around his lover’s length.

 

If his brain wasn’t so fogged with thoughts of Dean doing dirty things to him, Sam probably would have gotten smart with Dean about not having sex with him. Instead, his planned huff morphed into a moan when Dean sucked him back in, eyes nearly rolling back in his head with pleasure. His hips bucked upwards into Dean’s mouth, wanting to feel the older male‘s mouth all around him.

 

Feeling Sam bucking into his mouth, Dean relaxed his throat so he wouldn’t choke and let Sam do most of the work. One hand moved to play with Sam’s balls, rolling them between his fingers while his free hand moved to push his own pants off his lower half before he fisted his own cock, using his pre-cum to lube the way.

 

The way Dean was humming and allowing Sam to just fuck up into his mouth made Sam so hot he was sure he would explode right there. And then Dean had his balls in his hand and he was stroking himself and Sam couldn’t take it. “Oh God, Dean!” he moaned, feeling heat pool in his lower belly as his whole body tensed, nipples pebbling to hard buds as his orgasm snuck up on him. He barely held it back, whimpering softly, hoping it would make his lover give him what he wanted.

 

He could tell right now that Sam was at the edge and if he teased him anymore, he wasn’t going to last long enough for sex. Hell, it was possible Sam wasn’t going to last long enough even if he stopped right now. But he was going to at least give it a shot. Pulling back, Dean crawled back up Sam’s body, making sure not to touch him anywhere in case he was too sensitive somewhere because even if he had threatened not to have sex with Sam, he really did want to. His lips pressed against Sam’s softly before he pulled back with a smile. “Sam, you should see how hot you are right now.”

 

Leaning over his lover slightly so he could reach the nightstand before he pulled the drawer open, hand disappearing to the back of the drawer until he found the lube. Pulling back, Dean smiled as he showed Sam the lube. “Told you I had lube here,” he answered as he popped the cap and squirted a generous amount into his palm. He then kneed Sam’s thighs apart wider, one lubed finger pushing into his lover’s tight hole, another smile on his face when Sam gasped and arched his back. “I love it when you do that.”

 

“Do what?” Sam gasped, pressing back against Dean’s finger. He couldn’t believe that Dean was going to try and have a conversation with him while he was having sex with him, but he would play he supposed. “Come on, faster. Want you as in yesterday.”

 

Again, Dean smiled at Sam’s comment, a small chuckle escaping him as he shook his head. Nevertheless, he added a second and third finger at the same time, moaning softly when Sam gasped and arched again. “When you do that arching; it’s sexy.” After a few moments, Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam’s ass and lube up his cock, gripping the base to line himself up with Sam’s entrance. “Are you ready baby?” he asked, breaths panting out slightly with anticipation.

 

Quickly, Sam nodded, hands moving to roam over whatever part of Dean he could reach. “Yes, I’m ready. _So_ ready, babe. Been ready since you blew me in the car,” Sam explained, moaning as Dean rubbed the head of his cock against his hole. “Please Dean, stop teasing me. I need you.”

 

As Sam begged and told Dean how much he needed him, the vampire smiled, head dipping to suck and nip at Sam’s neck. “Shh, s’okay,” he whispered, nipping Sam’s earlobe. “Gonna take care of you.” With that, Dean pulled back away from Sam, one arm hooking under Sam’s knee before he tossed it over his shoulder and started to slowly slide into his lover.

 

The sounds Sam made as Dean was pushing into him had the older male biting his lip, trying to maintain some semblance of control. Sam was so tight, his inner muscles squeezing Dean’s dick so much; he knew he wasn’t going to last long once this got started.

 

Sam tossed his head back in pleasure when Dean pushed into him. Once Dean was fully sheathed inside him, Sam allowed his leg to drop down off his shoulder and wrap around Dean’s waist instead, his other leg coming around to join the first. “Ungh…Dean…please…move baby. Wanna feel you, please?”

 

At Sam’s command, Dean slowly pulled out of his lover before he pushed back in just as slowly, teasing Sam. “God Sammy,” Dean moaned, biting into his lip as he lowered his upper body onto Sam, lips trailing kisses over the younger male’s neck and shoulder.

 

When Dean blanketed his upper body with his own, Sam immediately wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, hands moving over every inch of skin he could reach. “Faster babe, c’mon,” Sam panted, head tilting to the side, offering up more of his neck to Dean. “I wanna be able to feel you for days, Dean.”

 

“Yeah Sammy,” Dean smiled, very much liking that idea. He continued to kiss and suck at his human’s neck as he pulled back out, pushing into Sam once more, this time harder and faster, wanting to make it good for Sam. 

 

Nails bit into Dean’s shoulders as Sam held onto him, heels digging into Dean’s lower back so Dean couldn’t go anywhere. As Dean thrust into him, Sam pushed back to meet each of Dean’s movements. Moaning into the older male’s neck as his cock rubbed against their bellies and the head of Dean’s dick jabbed his prostate over and over. “Dean…” Sam whimpered as he felt his body tensing, nipples pebbling to hard buds as his balls drew up close to his body.

 

Hearing Sam say his name like that, Dean knew exactly what it meant. “S’okay Sammy, just do it,” he coaxed, mouth crushing over Sam’s, tongue mapping out the hot wet cavern. When Sam came, his inner muscles clenched around Dean’s cock, pushing him over the edge as well.

 

Dean barely remembered to roll to the side before he collapsed, unnecessary breaths panting out of him from between parted lips. A smile came to his face when he saw Sam panting next to him, cum all over his belly and dripping between his thighs. Rolling once more, Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled him in close against his chest. His lips pressed against Sam’s temple before he whispered, “I missed you so much, Sammy.”

 

A small groan escaped him as Dean pulled him into his arms. Sam was so tired he didn’t want to move. Vaguely, he thought that it was weird for him to be so tired after basically sleeping for a year, but he didn’t voice the thought. It would probably have just pissed Dean off anyway and he didn’t want that to happen. When Dean kissed his temple, Sam’s eyes fluttered closed, just enjoying the feeling of being in Dean’s arms again. He didn’t know how to respond to Dean’s statement because for Sam, they had just seen each other yesterday. Instead, he leaned up and kissed Dean’s lips softly before he promised, “I’m never going to leave you again. I love you and I’m here to stay.”

 

When Sam promised him he was never going to leave him again, Dean smiled and hugged Sam a little closer. “I love you too baby,” he whispered, smiling down at the younger male. After a few moments of them just holding each other, Dean nudged Sam gently to get him to scoot over a little bit. “You’re covered in cum baby,” he stated the obvious. “C’mon, let’s go get a shower.”

 

Although Sam was fine just laying here with Dean, he knew he would regret it in the morning when he had to scrub his stomach and thighs raw to get the dried cum off his body. So, reluctantly, Sam stood, frowning at the feeling of cum dripping down his thighs as he walked to the bathroom and stated the shower. “Get some towels,” Sam ordered before he stepped under the hot spray.

 

Moments later, Dean walked into the bathroom with two towels and two wash cloths in his hands. He hung the towels on the rack before he stepped into the shower and tossed the cloths on the soap rack, arms wrapping around Sam’s waist before he dipped his head and sucked a mark into Sam’s throat. “Mm…let me wash you; just relax.” Grabbing the cloth, he got it all soapy before he pushed Sam up against the wall gently and started washing his body.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Thak you to everyone who took the time to read and/or comment! I really appreciate the feedback!

********************  


* * *

“You’re being unfair,” Dean mumbled as he pressed his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quell the headache he knew was coming. He and Sam had been fine five minutes ago, but now Sam was biting his head off more or less.

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam argued, “ _I’m_ being unfair?! _Me?!_ Are you kidding?! _You’re_ the one being unfair, Dean. All I’m doing is sitting over here suffering because you won’t let me do what I want to do!”

 

He was trying to stay calm, but it wasn’t working out all that well. “Dammit Sam,” Dean growled as he pushed off the bed, blankets falling off his hips, leaving him naked for Sam’s eyes. “You’ve been dead for a year. Don’t you think if you showed up on your parents’ door step that they’d be a _little_ surprised?! They’re hunters, Sam! Obviously _this_ , you being here right now, isn’t normal!”

 

Now that Dean mentioned it, his argument did make sense. But Sam didn’t care! He missed his family and he wanted to see them; he could only imagine what his father was doing to himself this past year since he had been the one to pull the trigger. “I know that it’s going to be a little weird, Dean,” Sam assured him, all of his anger bleeding out of him and leaving only sadness in its wake. This must have been the mood swings Dean had warned him about because now he was crying. “I just want to see my mom and dad, Dean.”

 

When Sam started crying, Dean’s eyes widened in shock. The younger male had just been screaming at him like there was no tomorrow, and now he was sobbing?! The moods swings were coming now, which Dean had been dreading since Missouri warned him about the side effects. Slowly, Dean took a seat beside Sam on the bed once more, pulling the younger male into his arms. “I know Sammy,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Sam’s temple in hopes that it would comfort him. “I know. But we need to figure out a better way to let them know you’re back other than showing up at their motel room.”

 

As soon as Dean was hugging him, Sam wrapped his arms around his vampire as well. No matter what happened, Dean was always there to make him feel better. Even through all of this shit with side effects and coming back from the grave, Dean was still here making everything all right again. At Dean’s suggestion to figure out a better way to break the news, Sam nodded. Slowly, he pulled back, sniffling a little as he ran his hand over his cheek to wipe away the tears that had fallen. “If their numbers haven’t changed, then I can call them and explain to them what happened. It’s still a little weird, but it’s not all that extreme.”

 

Gently, Dean ran his hand down Sam’s cheek, a small smile on his face as he nodded. “Sounds good to me,” he answered, not wanting to run the risk of making the younger male cry again. He couldn’t stand it when Sam was unhappy, and he knew it was going to start happening more often than not now since the mood swings had started. “You want me to get your phone for you, baby?” he asked, knowing that Sam had left it on the counter after breakfast when he demanded sex again for the third time this morning. These were the moments Dean was glad he wasn’t a human because if he was, there was no way he could have kept Sam satisfied now.

 

Dean was back within moments of Sam telling him he wanted his phone, handing the small device to his human. “Do you think they’ll believe you?” he asked as he bit his lip. Dean knew the Winchester’s were stubborn people from their last visit when John refused to listen to Dean about the killings having not been him.

 

“I hope so,” Sam answered with a small shrug. There was no way to tell for sure, but even if they didn’t, he was going to see them. He’d figure out a way to make Dean take him. And if that didn’t work, then he would just go find them himself. Letting out a deep, slow breath, Sam dialed his mother’s number, figuring she would be more willing to believe that he was alive than his father.

 

Seeing the caller I.D. on her phone, Mary’s eyes widened as she yelled for John. “John, come here!” she yelled. “You need to see this!” No matter what she did, she couldn’t take her eyes off the phone’s screen. Sam had been dead for a year and now he was calling her?! That was impossible! Maybe someone had gotten a hold of Sam’s phone and was now playing some cruel trick on her and john. In their line of work, she wouldn’t doubt it.

 

When John came into the room, he could tell right off the bat that something was wrong. “What is it?” he asked with a small frown, trying to see what was bothering his wife. It didn’t take long to realize what it was once he read the caller I.D.; Sammy. “What?” he started, unable to believe that this could actually be his son. “It has to be some kind of hoax,” John assured Mary with a curt nod. “Answer it; maybe we’ll be able to figure something out.”

 

At John’s suggestion, Mary nodded as she flipped the phone open. Her voice was shaky as she spoke, phone on speaker so John could hear the conversation too. “H-Hello?” she answered, biting her lip in anticipation as she waited for Sam’s voice to be heard on the other line. If it was really Sam, then she didn’t know if she would be able to hold back her tears; if it really was Sam that meant the angels had answered her prayers.

 

“Mom, don’t hang up,” Sam started, biting into the tender flesh of his bottom lip. When he realized Mary was still on the line, he took a deep breath before he explained. “I know this sounds crazy, but it’s really me. It’s been a year since I’ve died is what I’m told, and to hunters, I know how it sounds.”

 

Mary placed her hand over her mouth to stifle the quiet sobs breaking from her throat. It sounded like Sam on the phone and he knew how crazy his story was, so surely it was really Sam and not some demon who was trying to mess with them. “Sammy,” she whispered, looking over to John in astonishment. “How are you alive?”

 

The fact that his mother was actually asking him how he was back and not telling him to leave her the hell alone seemed like a good thing. “Uh…Dean had a friend of his do a spell; black magic was the only way to do it, I guess.”

 

So many questions were running through her head right now and she didn’t even know where to begin. If Sam was alive again, why hadn’t he come looking for them to let them know he was alive? Furthermore, how long had Sam been back? Maybe this was the first thing Sam had done since he came back. Frowning, Mary asked, “Dean? W-Who’s Dean? And who’s this friend of his who can work black magic?” 

 

It was weird talking to his mom when she didn’t know who Dean was. Then again, there was no way she could have known because she hadn’t been with him at Dean’s place and he hadn’t wanted to talk about Dean or anything else those six months they were apart. “Dean’s my boyfriend,” Sam answered, figuring it was best to just get it out there. “His friend Missouri Moseley was the one who did the spell.” Looking at Dean with a small smile, Sam added, “It’s really complicated, Mom. I’d love to come see you guys and talk face to face if you want to see me.”

 

When Sam told him mother he wanted to see them face to face, Mary smiled as he she turned her attention to John. “Of course we want to see you honey,” Mary answered, eager to see who this Dean boy was. As far as she had been aware, her son was into girls, not guys. Not that she cared if her son was gay, but it was definitely going to take some getting used to.

 

“Yeah?” Sam smiled, glad that his mother and father actually believed him. “Great! I’m with Dean at his apartment in Mount Pleasant right now, but we’re willing to come to you. Where are you guys?”

 

Gently, Mary bit her lip, wondering if she should give up their location. As far as they knew, this wasn’t Sam at all and they were dealing with something supernatural. A shape-shifter, a demon, and angry spirit, a revenant; the possibilities were endless. But Sam had mentioned something about Missouri Moseley and if Sam was in Mount Pleasant, they had plenty of time to get away if Sam had been lying. “We’re in Los Angeles finishing up a routine haunting,” Mary answered. “We’re staying at the Sunnyville inn, room 12. I can’t wait to see you, sweetie.”

 

Sam smiled widely before he answered, “Great! Dean and I will be there as soon as we can be. I can’t wait to see you guys either!” quickly, Sam snapped his phone shut, smiling at Dean once more. We need to go to Los Angeles. My parents are there on a case and I want to see them.”

 

Hearing Sam tell him they needed to go to Los Angeles so they could see his parents, Dean frowned. “Are you kidding me, Sammy?” he asked, hoping like hell the younger male was. However, the look he was given clearly told him otherwise. “Sam, in case you forgot, the last time I saw your parents, your father tried to shoot me with the only weapon known to kill anything supernatural! I’m not in any hurry to see him again!”

 

His smile disappeared when Dean talked back to him, quickly losing his happy mood. “Dean, they’re my parents!” Sam argued. “And I want to see them. Trust me, my father won’t try to kill you; I won’t let him. We can explain that you’re one of the good guys!”

 

One of the good guys; that was funny. “For now,” Dean spat. “Sammy, you don’t get it that I have no interest in meeting your parents, okay? That’s a human kind of thing. Vampires don’t really have to worry about meeting their mate’s parents all that much because usually the parents are dead. Can’t they come here and I’ll be away all day when they do?”

 

“Are you saying that you’d like me better if my parents were dead?!” Sam asked, rage quickly replacing his happiness. “Well, if that’s the case, here’s an idea; why don’t you go back to Missouri and ask her if she can trade your soul for the life of two very well-known hunters! I’m sure she’d jump on the deal when you told her those hunters just happened to be John and Mary Winchester!” Angrily, Sam pushed off the bed, stomping towards the door. “You’d be surprised how much people would pay for my parents’ head handed to them on stick!”

 

When Sam started screaming at him again, Dean knew he was in for a real treat while these side effects were still a reoccurring thing. “Dammit Sam,” Dean growled, moving off the bed and grabbing Sam’s arm so he couldn’t leave. “I didn’t say that! Don’t put words into my mouth! All I said was that I didn’t want to meet them because vampires generally don’t deal with this shit!”

 

Roughly, Sam pulled at his arm, trying to break Dean’s grip, but with little success. “I met your father!” Sam shouted, knowing it was a low blow though he was surely not above taking the swing. Especially if it won him the argument and Dean agreed to come with him. Really, he didn’t want to go by himself, but he would if it was the last option he had. Of course, that meant leaving Dean when he was all unstable because of the spell, which didn’t really seem like a good idea to him.

 

Dean’s eyes narrowed at Sam when he told him he met his father, grip tightening as the younger male tried to get away. “That’s not fair! I never wanted you to meet the asshole! He kidnapped you and tried to make me think you left me! You want to hold that over my head? Fine!” Releasing Sam’s arm, Dean pushed past him and into the kitchen, yanking the fridge open and pulling out a jar of blood he kept around for emergencies. Roughly, he tossed it into the microwave and heated it up so he didn’t have to drink it cold.

 

He saw Sam coming out of the room, probably following him to yell at him some more, but he beat him to it. “You think I don’t know that what happened to you was my fault?!” he demanded, moving away from the microwave. “You’re wrong if that’s what you think. I know full well that I’m the reason you were hurt. The reason you were beaten and raped! And I live with that knowledge every damn day, Sam! I don’t need you to throw it in my face too, all right?!”

 

The real reason Sam had been coming out of the room after Dean was to apologize for what he had said, not to yell at him some more. He knew the instant Dean walked out of the door that he had gone too far and now he was going to make it right. Dean telling him he knew it was his fault that Sam had been attacked and he blamed himself for it every day only made Sam feel worse about taking that shot below the belt. Quickly, Sam moved over to where Dean was standing, taking the vampire’s trembling hands within his own. “Dean, babe, I don’t blame you for what happened to me. And you shouldn’t blame yourself either. What happened was your father’s fault, not yours! _He_ did that to me. You did everything you could to _save_ me!” 

 

Although he knew Dean was pissed off and probably hurt, which made him dangerous, Sam pressed his body against Dean’s, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. “Dean, I’m sorry okay? I should have never said that to you. I just want you to meet my parents. I promise I won’t let them hurt you. And if they try, we can leave, no questions asked.” Pulling back so he could look Dean in the eyes, Sam smiled at the older male. “Please just meet them. For me? I’ll be forever in your debt if you do this for me, babe.”

 

It was so unfair how Sam used those puppy dog eyes and that taunting little mouth to get what he wanted from him. Dean was definitely a push over when it came to Sam, there was no denying it. Sighing, Dean slowly nodded. “Fine, I’ll meet your parents,” Dean agreed. “But if they even look at me funny, I’m out of there, Sammy. I’m not going to stay with your parents if they’re looking to crucify me while you sleep.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam chuckled, “Don’t be so dramatic, Dean. My parents aren’t looking to crucify you. And if they try anything, I’ll leave with you.” Shrugging Sam added, I mean, it’s not like I can stray too far, right? With these side effects being so damn unpredictable, I think the safest place for me is with you.”

 

“I think you’re right,” Dean answered with a nod. “I mean, you never know when you might need to be…taken care of in a way that only I can help.” A small smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam realized what he was talking about. He saw the younger male’s eyes grow darker and heard the way Sam’s breathing and heart beat kicked up a notch. “Do you need my…special services right now, Sammy?”

 

Maybe it had been a plan to stall the meeting with his parents, but Sam didn’t really care all that much even if it was. After Dean mentioned Sam needing help, the younger male was already thinking about all the ways Dean had helped him last night; in the bed…twice, once in the shower, and once on Dean’s favorite chair when Sam couldn’t sleep. Without answering his vampire, Sam gripped the base of Dean’s neck and pulled him into a heated kiss, tongue pushing into his lover’s mouth and mapping out the hot cavern.

 

Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth, arms wrapping around the human’s waist, hands shoving up under Sam’s T-shirt, wondering why Sam had even put one on in the first place. After all, Dean was still naked from the night before, so there was no reason Sam shouldn’t have been either. “Can’t believe you actually put clothes on,” Dean mumbled as he pulled back away from Sam, pushing the material up over Sam’s torso before tossing the shirt into the corner once it was off Sam.

 

Really, Sam should have known better than to get dressed before they were absolutely without a doubt leaving the apartment. Hell, he probably should have just dressed once they were already out the door because Dean was so fucking irresistible. “Yeah, I know I shouldn’t have put clothes on before we left,” Sam answered with a nod. “But do you really want to talk about this right now, D?” I think you can reprimand me later for this, don’t you?”

 

A broad smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam told him he could yell at him later. “Absolutely,” he answered with a nod. “Gonna get you out of these clothes first. Then, gonna make you feel good. And then I might yell at you.” Lips skimming over Sam’s cheek and stopping once he reached Sam’s ear, Dean bit the younger male’s lobe before he whispered, “But I’d rather punish you now.”

 

When Dean bit his earlobe, Sam moaned softly as his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. “Punish me now?” Sam chuckled with a shake of his head. “Sounds like you might have had this planned out for a while, babe. Can’t keep your hands off me, huh?”

 

Again, Dean smiled, wider this time. “Of course I can’t. Is that a bad thing?” He didn’t think there was anything wrong with not being able to keep his hands off Sam; especially now because Sam was experiencing all of the odd side effects that made him moody and horny at random occurrences. The nightmares would be coming soon he was sure, but right now they weren’t in the equation.

 

“Definitely not a bad thing,” Sam answered with a shake of his head. “I like that you can’t keep your hands off me. Don’t want you to keep your hands off me.” As he spoke, Sam’s own hands moved over Dean’s body, caressing his back, chest, arms; anywhere he could reach, Sam’s hands were there. “You wanna go back to the room? I know how you think the landlord is spying on you and everything.” Sam just thought Dean was being paranoid, but Dean seemed to believe it, so who was he to say otherwise? After all, Dean had been the one living here this past year, not Sam. He had been in the ground.

 

Hearing Sam ask if he wanted to go to the room because he thought his landlord had the room bugged, Dean shook his head. “Not a chance,” he answered, a small smile coming to his lips. Quickly, Dean picked up the taller male and sat him down on the counter top, pulling Sam’s pants off as soon as he had the chance. “Let’s give the little pervert a show.” With that, Dean surged forward and crushed his lips against Sam’s, hands placed palm-flat on either side of Sam’s thighs to brace his weight.

 

Sam was definitely not opposed to giving Dean’s landlord a show since he was convinced that Dean had way too much time on his hands and was just imagining the whole thing. So when Dean kissed him, Sam kissed Dean back, tongue pushing into the older male’s mouth and mapping out the familiar cavern once more. Only when he needed to breathe did Sam pull back, hands still gripping Dean’s shoulders in case he tried to get away. “Better make this a quickie, Dean. My parents are expecting us to be there as soon as possible.”

 

When Sam told him his parents were expecting him to be there as soon as possible, Dean chuckled. “We will be there as soon as possible even if we drag it out,” he assured his lover. Seeing the look of confusion on Sam’s face, Dean explained, “It wouldn’t be possible for us to get there without having sex first. I can’t drive with a hard on and you would be in the passenger yelling at me to pull over. Better if we save ourselves the trouble and just take care of it before we leave the apartment.”

 

As crazy as Dean’s logic sounded, there was some sense in there too. “You have a point, I guess,” Sam answered with a nod, spreading his legs wider before he tugged Dean up against him tighter. His lips crushed against the vampire’s hungrily, tongue instantly pushing into Dean’s mouth, battling Dean’s own tongue for dominance. When he pulled back, Sam’s’ pupils were blown with lust. “Just shut up and fuck me already Dean,” Sam hissed, lips crushing against Dean’s once more.

 

**~~**

 

The car was silent as Sam and Dean drove the long distance to Los Angeles. Sam was going through another one of his mood swings and Dean was afraid that if he even looked at Sam, the younger male would either snap at him or start crying; he wasn’t willing to take that chance. Besides, it looked like Sam might have been sleeping at the moment anyway. Lord knows Sam needed all the sleep he could get; Sam had barely gotten any sleep since he came back. Definitely not enough sleep for a human as far as Dean was concerned.

 

_He wasn’t sure where he was, but Sam could feel some kind of bad energy in the room. A good look around let him know that he was in a nursery; the baby in the crib crying just another clue as to where he was._

_Sighing, Sam walked over to the crib, wondering why the little tyke’s parents weren’t coming to see if he was all right. When he reached the crib, he smiled down at the baby, hand reaching in to caress the side of the infant’s cheek._

_Sam had always wanted children. People would see him with a child on the street and tell him how good he was with the child and how he would make a great father someday. Of course, now that he was with Dean, he didn’t see that happening. But standing here with child right now made those wants pop back into his head._

_As he stroked the infant’s cheek, a dot of red caught his eye. Slowly, brows knit in confusion, he reached for the unusual spot and touched it with the pad of his middle finger before bringing his hand up towards his face, thumb moving to touch the pad of his finger, rubbing the spot just a little bit. Blood; that’s what this spot was. But where had it come from? And why wasn’t it there just a few minutes ago when he had seen the child in the first place?_

_Another drop of blood fell onto the sheet beside the baby’s head and this time, Sam saw where it came from; the ceiling. Slowly his head tilted back to look above him, eyes widening in fear when he saw what the source of the blood was. His mother was pinned to the ceiling, blood pooling across her belly, wetting the thin cotton of her white night gown. He heard someone scream his name, but it seemed like it was a thousand miles away and it was distorted. The baby then started crying, causing Sam to turn his attention back to the child before he looked up at his mother once more._

_Just as he looked up at his mom, flames started to engulf the room around her. “No!” he screamed, eyes wide as he looked from his mother to the baby and back. Suddenly, his father burst into the room, screaming much like Sam had just done before grabbing the infant and reluctantly leaving the room, Mary still inside as the stink of burning flesh began to fill the room._

 

“Sammy!” Dean called, hand coming down lightly on his lover’s chest to get his attention. When Sam woke with a jolt, Dean frowned slightly, wondering if something was wrong. However, he didn’t ask about it because he didn’t want Sam to think that he was being too overprotective because that might have led to a fight. “Hey baby, we’re here.”

 

A dream; it was all a dream he realized as he looked over at Dean, happier than he had ever been to see the older male. Feeling wetness on his cheeks, he realized that he was crying, quickly wiping away the tears so Dean wouldn’t think that he was going through another one of his mood swings before he scooted over in the seat and pressed up against Dean, lips slowly skimming over his vampire’s cheek, down to his jaw before sucking at the man’s neck softly. 

 

Now, Dean was curious as to what was wrong and he was willing to risk the fight by asking. “Sammy, what’s wrong?” he asked, licking his lips as he tried his best to stifle the moans that were threatening to break out of him. He couldn’t concentrate while Sam was attacking his neck like this, so he gently cupped his human’s face, pushing Sam away from him and locking his eyes with Sam’s.

 

Really, Sam didn’t want to talk about it; didn’t want to remember the horrible images he had been forced to see. Why he would dream about his mother on the ceiling burning, he had no idea, but he had and now he just wanted to forget it. But he knew Dean and he knew there was no way the older male was going to let him off the hook. Especially since he was sure Dean had seen him wiping at his cheeks just a few minutes ago. “I had a nightmare. S’no big deal, Dean.”

 

Nightmares; the third part of Sam’s side effects. Dean was sure they were just going to get worse and sooner or later, Sam would need him more than he ever had. Of course, he was prepared for that when the day came. He was just worried about what kind of nightmares were going to be plaguing his lover’s sleep. Although he didn’t think Sam would want to, Dean just had to ask, “Do you want to talk about it, baby?”

 

Sam quickly shook his head in answer. “Not right now. Maybe later when we’re not about to meet my parents,” he offered, pushing Dean’s hand away from his cheek so he could kiss his vampire’s lips. When he pulled back, he remembered that any kind of physical contact with Dean wasn’t such a good idea right now because he was about to go see his mother and father for the first time in a year and he didn’t want the memory of their meeting to be that Sam had a hard on because he had touched his boyfriend! “Uh, we should go,” Sam muttered as he scooted back over to his side of the bench, shouldering open his door once he was close enough.

 

As soon as Sam was out, Dean followed suit, pocketing the keys as soon as he closed the door with his hip. He then walked over to his lover, arm sliding behind Sam’s back before he tugged the younger male against his side. “You gonna protect me, Sammy?” he asked, nipping Sam’s ear lobe. 

 

“Protect you from what?” Sam asked, chuckling softly as he pulled his head away from Dean’s mouth. “Quit kissing me like that; you’re going to get me all worked up right before we see my parents. Having a hard on while reuniting with them is not something that I’ve always dreamed of, all right?”

 

Chuckling, Dean stopped kissing Sam and just walked with him, barely touching. “Protect me from your parents,” Dean clarified. “I don’t think they’re going to be very thrilled that I’m the one you’re bringing home.” Before Sam could ask why, Dean stopped him, seeing the look on his face and just knowing Sam was going to try to start an argument. “Come on Sam, you know I’m right. I’m a guy and most people aren’t too happy to find out their son is gay. And let’s not forget that I’m a vampire who your father was just happening to be aiming for when he shot you. So, are you going to protect me?”

 

He knew Dean was right and when John saw him, he was probably going to flip, but Sam didn’t care. Before they reached the door, Sam stepped in front of the older male, hands on Dean’s hips to make him stop walking. “Dean, babe, you don’t have anything to worry about. I’ll protect you from my parents if you need to be protected, but I don’t think you will need me. Mom and Dad don’t care that I’m gay because I already told them about you and they still want to meet you. Sure, they don’t know that you’re a vampire, but they won’t care, either. And if they do, then I don’t want to be their son anymore.”

 

Dean shook his head when Sam told him he didn’t want to be their son anymore if they didn’t accept Dean for what he was. “You can’t just not be their son, Sammy. And I told you before; I’m not breaking up your family. We’ll just have to take shifts with you, or something.” Smiling, he reached up and carded his fingers through Sam’s hair, forehead pressing against the younger male’s. “You know, I could have you Monday through Saturday and they can take you half of Sunday, or something?”

 

When Dean suggested that they take shifts with him, Sam smiled. “It’s like we’re in a custody battle,” he teased, smile widening when Dean smiled back at him. “But I’m going to have to be back home by five. I don’t want to have to be rushing around to get into bed with you or anything. Think they’ll go for that?”

 

Without giving Dean a chance to answer, Sam turned towards the door once more and knocked loudly, hoping his parents didn’t try doing anything to harm Dean. He really wanted them all to get along; but if they didn’t, then he was more than willing to basically cut his parents out of his life. Dean was more important than they were to him, which he knew sounded terrible, but he didn’t care. 

 

Soon after he knocked, the door opened wide, Mary and John both standing in the doorway ready to greet Sam and his boyfriend. If it wasn’t such a stressful issue for them, Sam might have laughed when he saw the utter surprise on his parent’s faces when they saw who Dean was. “Hi guys,” Sam smiled, figuring it was the best way to break the ice. Needless to say, he was ready for anything, hand grabbing Dean’s and lacing their fingers together to give him a little more support.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or review! I really appreciate the feedback!

\-------------------  


* * *

It was one thing to learn that his son was dating another man, but it was completely different thing to learn that the man of his son’s choosing was a vampire; one of the very things his family hunted. And to learn both in one day was a little too much for John Winchester. If Mary hadn’t all but ordered him to sit down and be nice, John would have surely been out the door and driving down the road until he cooled off.

 

So, John was here right now only to appease his wife and he was making it very clear that he was not happy being in the same room as a vampire. Especially the same vampire he blamed for his son’s death. If it hadn’t been for this particular vampire, Sam would have never been shot if you asked John. And Mary knew he felt like this, but she still made him stay here to support Sam. It wasn’t that he didn’t support his son; he supported Sam a lot. He just didn’t like Dean and he doubted that would ever change.

 

Sam could tell that Dean was very uncomfortable sitting here with his parents like this, but he wasn’t sure there was anything he could do bout about it. He knew how his father felt about vampires – well, anything supernatural really – and he knew that he was taking a risk by bringing Dean here. But he wanted them all to be able to get along. His mother was doing a really good job, but his father definitely needed to do some work. For now, however, Sam decided that changing the subject somewhat would at least lighten the mood a little bit. “So, I’m surprised you believed me so readily,” Sam smiled. “I was looking for there to be devil’s traps and salt lines, silver…some kind of tests to make sure I was really me.” Smirking, Sam teased, “You guys are getting soft in your old ages.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Mary lightly slapped her son’s knee. “We took precautions, Sammy,” Mary assured him. “Your father and I called Missouri and verified that she had been the one to bring you back. She told us that she had, but it was up to you whether or not to tell us the terms of the deal.” Gently, she bit into her bottom lip, looking at her son expectantly. “So, what were the terms of the deal?”

 

When his mother asked him what the terms of the deal were, Sam’s eyes flicked up towards Dean, unsure hazel meeting unreadable green. He didn’t really want to tell his mother that Dean had given up his soul, and he certainly didn’t want to disclose the information to his father; that would just give John something else to hate Dean for. But he didn’t want to keep them in the dark about the consequences either. So, he cleared his throat and explained, “Well, the spell caused me to have side effects.” He wasn’t going into detail on that unless his mother asked.

 

Sure enough, Mary asked, “Side effects? What do you mean by that?” she knew that when she was brought back after John made the deal, she had felt strange, but she didn’t recall any side effects, per se.

 

“Yeah,” Sam answered with a small nod. “It’s no big deal, really. Just, um, mood swings and Dean said that I’ll start having nightmares sometimes. Oh and…severe waves of, um, lust.” Color rose to his cheeks when he disclosed that last piece of information. He knew his parents weren’t under the misconception that he was a virgin or anything, but he preferred to keep his personal life out of conversations with his parents.

 

Everything Sam said after the words _Dean said that_ … went right over John’s head. “Well, how do you know that _Dean_ is telling the truth?” John demanded, spitting Dean’s name as if it gave him a bad taste in his mouth.

 

He had to admit that the way his father was acting kind of pissed him off. “Because I trust Dean with my life, that’s how,” Sam answered, his tone clipped and annoyed. “Why can’t you just try to accept him, Dad?! He loves me and I love him! Dammit Dad, he gave up his soul for me!” He hadn’t meant for it to slip out there, but now it had and there was no taking it back.

 

A barked laugh escaped John when Sam told him Dean had given up his soul for him. “He’s a vampire, Sam! He doesn’t have a soul!”

 

Angrily, Sam jumped to his feet, pointing at Dean as he yelled, “Dean did! And he gave it up for me! Why can’t you just be happy that I found someone?! You always do this! Overanalyze everything and refuse to see past the negatives!”

 

John stood to his feet as well before answering, “You didn’t find some _one_ Sam, you found some _thing_! And I refuse to allow you to be with him! He’s a vampire, boy! The minute you turn your back, he’s going to sink his fangs into your neck!”

 

“You _refuse to allow me_?!” Sam repeated, obviously upset by his father’s words. “I’m nineteen years old! You have no say in what I do and don’t do! And I’m not going to let you tell me who I can and can’t date! I’m in love with Dean and you’re not going to change that!”

 

John glared at Dean before he returned his attention to his son. “You listen to me Sam,” John started angrily, “no son of mine is going to associate with a vampire! So you either get him out of your life or--”

 

Before John could finish his threat, Mary jumped up and stood beside her husband. “John!” she reprimanded, her blue eyes narrowing at her husband. “You are not going to make him choose between someone he loved and his family! What would make you think that’s okay?!”

 

When Mary got into the conversation, John’s eyes widened slightly. He hadn’t been expecting his wife to get so angry about this; after all, she hated supernatural beings just as much as he did. “Are you telling me you’re okay with the fact that he wanted to be with this _thing_?”

 

Hearing his father call Dean a thing, Sam angrily shot back, “His name is Dean! And I don’t care what the two of you are okay with! I’m with Dean and I’m staying with Dean!”

 

Suddenly, John’s face became so red with anger, Sam could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. Before Sam knew what was happening, John’s hand pulled back as though he were going to hit Sam. Now, John had never abused Sam before – a spanking here and there as a child when he was bad was as far as John had ever gone – but at that moment, Sam actually thought his father was going to hit him.

 

Dean, who had been leaning against the wall across the room from where Sam had been sitting, quickly moved in front of Sam, shoving John hard enough to knock him on his ass though not hard enough to hurt him. “Don’t fucking touch him!” Dean warned the elder Winchester, body vibrating with fury at John for even thinking about laying a hand on his lover. Giving John one last look, Dean turned to Sam, taking him by the elbow gently and leading him out of the room. “C’mon Sammy, we’re leaving.”

 

As Sam allowed Dean to lead him out of the room, he shot his mother an apologetic look. It sucked that she had to suffer because his dad was being an ass, but Sam surely didn’t want to stay there right now; not even for his mother’s sake.

 

“Are you all right?” Dean asked, eyes glued on Sam for any clues as to how the younger male was feeling right now; Sam’s face always said so much more than the words that came from his mouth.

 

Eyes glued to the pavement, Sam slowly nodded. He was still kind of in shock that his father was actually going to hit him for being with Dean. Not that Sam cared much about what his father said; he loved Dean and there was nothing that was going to make him change his mind about that. And his father was wrong about his vampire; Dean would never hurt him. “I’m fine,” Sam assured Dean, eyes ticking up towards Dean’s face once more. “He’s never done that before, you know. I think he was just so mad about…you know, us and it pushed him over the edge.”

 

Shaking his head, Dean mumbled, “I don’t care. He has no right to even think about hitting you. If he wasn’t your father, he would have been on the ground with a broken neck.” Slowly, Dean’s eyes ticked to the pavement before he whispered, “I told you this was a bad idea.”

 

When Dean spoke, Sam reached out and touched his arm, forcing Dean to stop walking. “I don’t care if this turned out badly. I’m just glad you met them and I know what they think now. And I don’t think it bothered my mom all that much. My dad’s just…he really hates anything that isn’t human.” Smirking, Sam joked, “He wouldn’t even let me have a dog when I was younger.”

 

A small smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam told him that his father wouldn’t even let him have a dog. He understood that Sam was trying to lighten the mood, and it was working a little bit. Quickly, he closed the gap between them and crushed his lips against Sam’s own, hands fisting in the younger male’s unruly chestnut hair. His tongue pushed into Sam’s mouth, Sam’s tongue battling with Dean’s for dominance, which Dean didn’t allow. Only when he felt that Sam needed to breathe did he pull back, panting out unnecessary breaths as he muttered, “As long as you’re okay with the fact that your parents hate me, I don’t care. The only thing that matters to me is how you feel about me.”

 

The kiss was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. It felt a little weird kissing Dean out in the middle of a parking lot like this, but he wasn’t really worrying about that too much as his vampire pushed his tongue into his mouth. Moaning softly, Sam’s hands moved to Dean’s hips, blindly searching for the hem of Dean’s T-shirt before slowly sliding up the material to feel Dean’s bare flesh beneath it.

 

He hadn’t wanted Dean to end the kiss, but he knew that he needed to breathe, unfortunately and it was probably a good thing Dean kept track of those things because Sam didn’t really have the ability to think of much when Dean’s lips were anywhere on his body. His hands stayed on Dean’s chest, palms pressed flat against Dean’s stomach and over his unbeating heart as he panted out his breaths. “We-We should get a room,” he suggested, biting into his bottom lip as he gave Dean a look filled with passion and lust.

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out why Sam wanted the room when he was looking at Dean like that. “Now?” he asked, wondering how Sam could go from screaming and arguing with his father to being horny in such a short amount of time. Then he remembered the spell and what it did to Sam and he had his answer. “All right, c’mon.” 

 

Before Sam and Dean could take a step, Mary came jogging towards them, a small frown on her face as she looked at Sam. “Hey Sammy,” she smiled softly, eyes flicking up to Dean. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

 

Slowly, Sam nodded, looking at Dean apologetically just in case Dean didn’t like his mother. Realizing that his hands were still up Dean’s shirt, Sam quickly pulled them out, shoving them in his own pockets instead. “Yeah, what do you want to talk about?” he asked, figuring he at least owed his mother a few words.

 

“I’m gonna go get us a room,” Dean explained, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s temple before he nodded curtly to Mary in goodbye. He didn’t have a problem with her; she seemed nice. It was John who seemed like the pig-headed control freak. He then walked towards the manager’s office to get himself and Sam a room for the remainder of their stay, giving Sam and Mary some privacy.

 

Mary watched Dean for a few minutes as he walked away before she returned her attention to Sam. “I’m sorry for the way your father behaved in there. He would never hit you Sammy, you know that, right?” John was many things, but an abusive man to the people he loved wasn’t one of them.

 

Again, Sam nodded when his mother spoke. “Yeah, I know he would never hit me. But that doesn’t excuse the way he acted towards Dean,” Sam answered. “I know that he’s a vampire Mom, but I don’t care. I’m in love with Dean and he’s in love with me. And I know that me repeating my earlier arguments probably isn’t going to do anything, but I want you to know that.” Biting into his lip, Sam explained, “Dean doesn’t kill people. He goes to bars and finds blood whores to feed from. They like it; hell, they beg for it. And when he doesn’t feel like going out, he keeps animal blood in the fridge to keep him sated. Dean would never hurt me, Mom.”

 

As she listened to Sam, Mary felt more and more at ease with each word that passed through her son’s lips. Reaching up, she put a hand on Sam’s cheek, smiling at her son. “That’s all that matters, Sam. I don’t care if Dean’s a vampire; he seemed like a nice man and he seems to be very protective of you.” She was actually a little worried about how protective of Sam Dean seemed to be, the image of Dean shoving John replaying in her mind. “I just wanted to let you know that no matter what you’re father thinks Sammy, I support you being with Dean, even if he isn’t your every day average boyfriend.”

 

When Mary told him that she approved of his and Dean’s relationship, Sam smiled, arms wrapping around his mother and holding tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered before he kissed her cheek. “At least I have one of you on my side. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t like Dean either.”

 

**~~**

 

“Dean?” came a familiar voice behind the vampire, causing Dean to turn in that direction. “Oh my God it is you! Dean Singer, how long has it been?!” Strong arms wrapped around Dean, causing him to frown slightly before he wrapped his own arms around the newcomer in a friendly gesture.

 

Pulling back, Dean smiled at his old friend. He hadn’t seen him in years; quite honestly, he thought he’d been killed. “Castiel, it’s good to see you,” Dean greeted with a small smile. “It’s been too long. I thought those hunters took care of you in Prague.”

 

A small chuckle worked its way out of Castiel when Dean reminded him of Prague. “Ah, Prague; I almost forgot about that,” Castiel smiled. “It had been close, but I managed to get away.”

With a nod, Dean answered, “I see that.” This meeting with his old friend was both a relief and awkward at the same time. After all, Dean had thought Castiel died one hundred and fifty years ago and he had accepted that; but now Castiel was here and Dean had no idea what to say to him.

 

“So, what brings you to LA?” Castiel asked, brow furrowed in confusion. “I thought you said this was the last place you would ever want to be. You know, because the last time you were here your father framed you for murdering that hot chick.”

 

Dean frowned when Castiel reminded him of his last visit to this town. “Yeah, well, that was almost two hundred years ago, so I don’t think I have to worry about it now,” Dean assured the older vampire. “Besides, Sam’s parents are in this town, so we had to come here to see them,” Dean added, pointing his thumb over his shoulder in Sam’s direction.

 

When Dean pointed in Sam’s direction, Castiel glanced at the two humans behind Dean. “Hmm…she’s pretty. Looks a little old for you unless people know your real age, but I’m not judging,” Castiel evaluated. “But…I thought you were against vampires dating humans because it’s too dangerous? I mean, I don’t have a problem with it, but you sure as hell did.”

 

As Castiel rambled on about some girl, Dean frowned, head turning to look back at Sam and his mother. “No, _she’s_ not Sam, _he_ is!” Dean corrected with a shake of his head. “And I didn’t really like the idea of dating a human, but what can I say? I just couldn’t resist him.”

 

Hearing Dean talk about Sam and how he couldn’t resist him, Castiel smiled. He thought it was very romantic the way Dean was talking and he was glad the younger male had found someone to settle down with for the time being. Of course, Sam was a human and unless Dean decided to turn him later, Dean would have to leave him, which was always the worst part about being with a mortal in Castiel’s opinion. “Well, I’m glad you finally settled down. I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to find a partner.”

 

When Castiel told him that he didn’t think he was ever going to find someone, Dean’s head snapped back around to glare at the older vampire. “I told you before, I was waiting for the right someone,” he reminded his friend. “And besides, why are you so interested in my love life? I thought you liked to stay out of people’s personal business because it gets too messy most of the time.”

 

“Well, yeah,” Castiel mumbled with a shrug. “But that doesn’t include you. I mean, come on Dean, when we were running the streets back in the 1800s, you and I were like brothers; of course I’m going to want to watch out for your love life. If you have one, that is; I mean, you were always kind of a prude.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened when Castiel told him that he was a prude. “I’ve never been a prude!” Dean argued with a shake of his head, a small chuckle escaping him at the very idea of him being a prude. “I was very active back then. Just…recently, I’ve been kind of a prude. But believe me when I tell you, that’s not happening anymore.” Sam was always horny now, not that Dean wanted to disclose that piece of information. That might have made Sam mad and Dean didn’t want to piss the kid off right now.

 

Before Castiel could answer, Sam came over and wrapped his arm around Dean’s middle, a small, unsure smile on his face as he regarded the unfamiliar man Dean was talking to. “Hey, did you get our room?” Sam asked, still feeling the waves of lust that had been coursing through his body before his mother had interrupted them. 

 

A small smile came to Castiel’s face when Sam came up to Dean; he could smell the lust coming off Sam in waves and judging by the way Dean was looking at the young human, Dean could smell it too. “So, you must be Sam,” Castiel greeted, hand extending in Sam’s direction. “My name’s Castiel. I’m an old friend of Dean’s.”

 

Taking the offered hand, Sam smiled as he greeted, “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you, too. So, how do you know Dean?” Sam wasn’t aware that Dean spoke to any humans other than blood whores and he didn’t think Dean would be getting a fix this close to his parents’ room.

 

Smile still plastered on his face, Castiel answered, “Dean and I were like brothers back in the 1800s. We got separated by hunters in Prague and we’re kind of reuniting just now.” Looking at the motel rooms in the lot, Castiel frown distastefully. “You’re not planning on staying here, are you? I mean, this place is kind of a dump.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes when Castiel told him this place was a dump; although he couldn’t disagree, this was the only place he could stay with Sam here. “Yeah, we’re staying here,” Dean answered with a nod, eyes pleading with Castiel to just shut his mouth. He had a pretty good idea of what Castiel was going to say next and he surely didn’t want Sam involved in that kind of shit.

 

He gave an overdramatic shudder before he mumbled, “I can’t believe you’re actually staying here.” Smiling at Sam, Castiel suggested, “Why don’t you talk to your boyfriend here and tell him you don’t want to stay here. It’s not good enough for someone as pretty as the two of you.” Castiel saw the look in Dean’s eyes, but he ignored it, suggesting, “Why don’t the two of you come live with me and the coven. We’re a small family and we’d be honored to have the infamous Dean Singer and his pretty little mate living with us.”

 

At the suggestion of living with a group of vampires, Sam’s eyes lit up with wonder. He could only imagine how awesome it would be to live with a bunch of vampires for a little while. And he knew he didn’t have to worry about getting hurt because Dean would protect him. “Can we go live with the coven?” Sam asked excitedly. “Please?”

 

Sighing, Dean glared slightly at Castiel. “Yeah Sammy, we can stay there if you want to,” Dean answered with a soft smile. He gasped when Sam was suddenly in his arms, eyes widening when the younger male’s lips crushed against his, tongue pushing into his mouth. “Mm…Sammy,” Dean moaned, not sure how he felt about kissing Sam right here in front of Castiel like this.

 

Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly when Sam started kissing on Dean right in front of him like he wasn’t even here. Sam’s lust was growing, washing over Castiel and making him very uncomfortable. “All right you two love birds; let’s get you back to the house before you just start ripping each other’s clothes off in the middle of the parking lot.”

 

Quickly, Sam pulled away from Dean, color staining his cheeks as he gave Castiel a small, sheepish smile. “Okay,” he smiled, biting his lip as he grabbed his vampire’s hand and followed Dean to the car.

 

**~~**

 

The house before them was amazing; it looked like a huge mansion and Sam had never seen anything so wonderful. Turning his head so that he could see Dean, Sam smiled widely, dimples denting his cheeks. “This is awesome,” Sam commented, hand moving to his vampire’s thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Yeah, for now,” Dean mumbled, frowning slightly at the damn happy smirk on his lover’s face. “Listen to me Sammy, don’t get too comfortable here. This is basically a nesting ground for vampires; if I see anything in there that looks suspicious, we’re not staying. I’m not running the risk of you getting hurt because you’re in some kind of _Twilight_ phase where you think vampires are all nice and sparkly because I’m not like the rest of them.”

 

Sam frowned at Dean’s negativity, shaking his head as he protested. “I am _no_ t in some _Twilight_ phase, Dean. I know vampires are dangerous and I’m not gonna do anything to jeopardize my safety. But come on, this is so much better than staying in a motel room. And it’s pretty far away from my parents, too.” Smiling once more, Sam leaned in closer to Dean, whispering in the older male’s ear, “Now calm down, babe.” Gently Sam nipped Dean’s earlobe before he finished, “You’re going to get wrinkles.”

 

Although Sam said he wasn’t going to jeopardize his safety, Dean couldn’t believe him. Sam just being in the same room with a group of vampires was dangerous. Especially if his blood was as intoxicating to these other vampires as it was to Dean. “I know you won’t do anything intentional Sam,” Dean assured the younger male. “But you being human is a threat to your safety. That’s why I’m so worried about you being here.”

 

Any fool could see that Dean was worried about Sam, but the young hunter didn’t think there was anything to be worried about. Dean was here and he would protect Sam from anything that tried to harm him, so Sam didn’t see the big deal. “Dean, I trust you to protect me; that’s why I’m not worried about staying here.” Dipping his head, he kissed Dean’s lips, moaning softly. “You’re my hero and you’d never let anything happen to me.”

 

When Sam told him that he trusted him to keep him safe, Dean frowned softly, biting into his bottom lip. Because Dean had done such a good job of keeping Sam safe so far, right? First there was the rape and then his father shot him when he was aiming for Dean; yeah Dean was doing a real bang up job of keeping his lover safe. Why Sam had so much damn faith in him, Dean would never know.

 

He kissed Sam back when he kissed him, tongue sliding between the younger male’s parted lips to caress and tease Sam’s own tongue, coaxing it out to play. Dean had never been called a hero before, but he liked it coming from Sam’s lips. “Yeah? You think I’m a hero, huh?” Again, he kissed Sam once the younger male nodded, hands sliding back into Sam’s hair as he pulled his human closer.

 

“I know you’re a hero,” Sam answered between kisses. “Always save me.” He could remember several instances when his vampire had come to his rescue just in the nick of time, so if Dean didn’t think he was a hero, he had another thing coming. As he continued to kiss Dean, Sam moaned softly, moving even closer to the older male so that he was practically in Dean’s lap.

 

Hearing Sam tell him that he always saved him, Dean smiled softly against Sam’s lips. “I try,” he assured Sam with a nod. “Accident prone. And you’re so damn breakable. Make me worry all of the time.” When Sam moved closer, Dean turned in his seat fully so that he was facing Sam completely now, arms wrapping around Sam as he pulled him the rest of the way over to him. “C’mere,” he mumbled, finally getting Sam to straddle his lap where he wanted him, hands sliding down Sam’s back to grip his ass, massaging the firm globes through Sam’s jeans.

 

As he listened to Dean telling him how accident prone he was and how he scared him because of it, Sam mumbled, “M’sorry. Don’t mean to.” His whole body felt like it was on fire where Dean touched him and he loved it. Lust was fogging his brain as he pushed his tongue into his vampire’s mouth, caressing and playing with Dean’s own tongue. “Want you D,” Sam moaned softly, hips moving to grind against Dean’s. “So bad. Oh God, please Dean!”

 

“Shh,” Dean whispered with a shake of his head. “S’okay Sammy, I’m gonna take care of you.” His hand moved to stroke Sam lightly through his jeans, the action more teasing than anything else. “God, don’t know how you do this to me. Make me want you like this; fucking dating an incubus.”

 

When Dean called him an incubus, Sam chuckled, shaking his head just slightly. “Not an incubus,” he assured Dean. “Just a reincarnated, hornier version of the Sam you were dating last year.” Again, Sam leaned in and started kissing Dean. His hips moving against Dean’s hand in an attempt to get the friction he desired. “C’mon Dean, get me out of these things,” he complained, taking Dean’s hand that wasn’t stroking him and moving it to the button of his jeans.

 

Just as Dean was about to do as Sam asked, there was a knock on the window, causing Sam to jump slightly. Dean frowned when he heard the new arrival yell. “Come on you fuckin’ horn dogs! I can smell your lust all the way in my car! Save it for the bedroom and let’s go!”

 

Angrily, Dean shoved the door open once Sam had crawled off his lap, blushing from embarrassment now undoubtedly. When the door opened, Dean made sure to push it extra hard, nailing Castiel in the crotch with the handle. “Oops,” he muttered unapologetically before slamming the door closed behind him and waiting for Sam to walk over to him.

 

“Ow!” Castiel complained as he straightened himself up. “Don’t do that, assbutt!” when he yelled at Dean, he slapped the younger vampire upside the head, narrowly escaping Dean’s retaliation slap. “C’mon, you’re gonna love it here. Top floor is empty so you and Sammy can have it all to yourselves.”

 

Dean growled softly when Castiel called Sam ‘Sammy,’ causing Sam to grip his hand just a little tighter, wondering what the problem was. “I’m the only one allowed to call him that,” Dean explained when Castiel turned to look at him.

 

If Castiel would have known how possessive Dean was of the younger male, he wouldn’t have used his nickname. Now that he was aware, he was going to be more careful. “Yeah, all right, Dean. I won’t call him that anymore. No harm done. Right Sam?”

 

Slowly, Sam nodded, giving Dean’s hand another gentle squeeze, breath hitching slightly in his throat when Castiel opened the door to reveal the beautiful mansion. Living here was going to be so great!


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or comment! I really appreciate the feedback!  
\--------------------  


* * *

The mansion was even more beautiful on the inside than the outside, which was hard for Sam to believe. The deep red carpets set off the rich black walls rather nicely in Sam’s opinion. Heavy maroon curtains hung over the windows to block out the sun and random paintings were hung on various walls to add a little character to the home. Sam couldn’t really make out all of the paintings, but he was sure at least three they passed were landmarks of beautiful sights he’d not had the pleasure to enjoy yet, even with as much as he traveled.

 

“Sorry the place is so dark Sam,” Castiel apologized as he turned a corner into another room. “My coven doesn’t really like the sun all that much; they’re old fashioned.” Vampires could walk out into the sunlight, but most preferred to stay away until darkness fell. Castiel really didn’t mind either way, but the vampires he shared his home with were particularly picky about the sun.

 

Sam had been so engrossed in the beauty of the mansion that he hadn’t even really noticed how dark it was. Living with Dean may have helped that since Dean was pretty adamant about keeping the lights out. Apparently, too much light hurt Dean’s eyes, so Sam did as he was told and left the lights out unless he absolutely needed them on. “It’s fine,” Sam assured Castiel with a shake of his head. “I hadn’t really noticed.”

 

A small chuckle escaped Castiel when Sam told him he hadn’t even really noticed the darkness. “Yeah, well living with Dean will do that to you,” Castiel smiled, shooting a playful look towards his longtime friend. “He sucks the sun out of everything and makes it dark and gloomy.” Laughing, he asked, “Hey Dean, do you remember when we were in China and those geishas were trying to give you a massage?” He turned his attention back to Sam before he chuckled. “Dean told them to beat it before he shoved his boot up their asses. Anti-social, I swear.”

 

When Castiel told the story of China with the geishas, Dean rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t like that,” Dean argued with a shake of his head. “The girl wouldn’t leave me alone even after I politely asked her to get lost, so I had to be a little more forceful with my demand.” Shrugging, he added, “She got the message real quick after that and left me alone.”

 

As Castiel and Dean spoke, Sam smiled. He didn’t like the idea of a geisha touching his vampire, but it was a long time ago Sam would imagine, so it softened the blow a little bit. Plus, Dean had told her no, which made Sam smile widely. Gently, he bumped his shoulder against Dean’s before he asked, “Why don’t you ever tell me stories like this?” He would have liked to know more about Dean’s life before Sam came into the picture; thinking about it now made Sam realize that he and Dean didn’t really know much about each other, which was kind of upsetting to him.

 

Smiling in Sam’s direction, Dean shook his head. “Trust me when I tell you Sam, you don’t want to know the things I’ve done,” Dean assured the younger male. There was no way he would ever tell Sam about some of the things he’d done; they were so horrible even he didn’t want to remember, let alone tell Sam. Castiel was fucking everything up by running his big mouth and Dean wished he would just shove it. They were going to have to talk about Castiel’s tendency to overshare sometime when Sam wasn’t around.

 

“Oh don’t let him fool you Sam,” Castiel chuckled with a small shake of his head. “Dean was a prude back then just like he is now. The guy barely knows how to let loose and have a little fun. It’s disgusting really.” Punching Dean in the arm, Castiel continued, “If I didn’t love the guy so damn much, I’d probably want to toss him into a fire pit!”

 

Dean once again rolled his eyes when Castiel told Sam he was a prude. “I was not a prude,” he argued with a frown. “Just because I didn’t put my dick into anything with two legs doesn’t mean I was a prude!” Dean had probably done more in his lifetime than Castiel could even dream of doing. The only difference between the two of them was that Dean actually felt bad about the things that he’d done, unlike Castiel.

 

A small smile came to Sam’s lips when Castiel told him that Dean was a prude. That wasn’t something anyone could say about Dean anymore. Dean surely wasn’t a prude now; he and Sam had sex a lot because of the spell. “Well, he’s not a prude now,” Sam assured the vampire with a small chuckle, squeezing Dean’s hand to assure him that he had his back.

 

The older vampire chuckled when Sam told him that Dean wasn’t a prude. “Well, not anymore!” he laughed. “Even now I can smell the two of you. I guess that’s what happens when you’re in love and you’ve found your mate. Not that I would know.” Castiel had no intention of ever getting a mate either. He wasn’t the lovey dovey, share his unbeating heart with another kind of guy. Then again, he hadn’t thought that about Dean either, but here Sam is.

 

Finally, after what seemed like a decade, Castiel stopped in front of a large room, turning to Sam and Dean as a wide smile came to his lips. “Well, here we are, top floor away from everybody else,” Castiel explained. “Let’s just call it the honeymoon suite, shall we?” Chuckling, he elbowed Dean playfully, which earned him a shove. “Oh, come on Dean, don’t be so testy. I’m trying to have a little fun, that’s all.” Slowly, he turned his attention to Sam, pouting. “He used to be a lot more fun to be around. You should have known him back then; you probably would have liked him better.”

 

“Thanks Cas,” Dean mumbled, moving towards the door, Sam in tow. “We’ll be down a little later so you can introduce us to everyone, or whatever.” He was worried that if they stayed with Castiel much longer, Dean was going to rip all of his hair out! It had been so much easier to hang out with the older vampire when Sam wasn’t around.

 

Seeing that the younger vampire was eager to get into the room, Castiel nodded. “All right then. You boys have fun. Dinner is usually at six, so make sure you’re in the dining hall by that time.” Slowly, he turned back towards the stairs they had come up before he added, “You’re going to love the family.” With that, Castiel walked down the stairs, leaving Dean and Sam alone.

 

Before Sam even knew what was happening, Dean tugged him into the room and used his body to slam the door closed, Dean pressing Sam back against the hard wood with his own body. “Ow, Dean what are you doing?” Sam asked, bottom lip caught between his teeth as the earlier feelings of lust overwhelmed him once more. 

 

When Sam asked him what he was doing, Dean smirked, dipping his head and kissing his lover’s neck, sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth before he teased the flesh with his tongue. Pulling back, he smiled at Sam before he answered, “I’m claiming you, baby. If you go out there into that vampire pit and don’t have your claim, then one of them is going to think they can have you, in which case they would be sadly mistaken.” Again, Dean dipped his head and sucked at the skin above Sam’s pulse point, teasing himself as much as he was Sam. “I’ll kill anyone who puts their hands on you. Anyone who even tries; my Sammy.”

 

Sam loved how damn possessive his boyfriend was being, head turning slightly to offer up more of his neck to his vampire. However, when Dean told him that he would kill anyone who ever tried to touch him, Sam frowned, the image of his father being shoved by Dean earlier coming to his mind. Sure, he thought his father was an asshole for not giving Dean a chance, but that didn’t mean he wanted him to die. Of course, he trusted Dean not to hurt his family, so he wasn’t really all that worried about it.

 

A small gasp escaped him when Dean pressed his body up against his further, Sam’s cock twitching within the confines of his jeans, which were now too tight across the front. “Fuck Dean,” Sam gasped, hands moving to grip Dean’s shoulder and back, breaths panting out slightly through his parted lips.

 

“That’s kind of the idea,” Dean assured the younger male with a lewd smirk, giving Sam’s neck one last lick before he pulled back to admire his lover. Sam looked so hot when he was horny; the way his cheeks were rosy with arousal, his eyes squeezed tightly closed, and his breaths panting out between parted lips, causing his chest to rise and fall heavily, all working together to make Dean go crazy. “You have no idea what you do to me Sammy,” he muttered, hands moving to his lover’s waist, wasting no time before he popped the button open and tugged down the zipper.

 

Once Sam’s pants were open, Dean tucked his thumbs into the waistband of both jeans and boxers, yanking the offending material off his lover’s body before he captured Sam’s lips once more. He then wrapped his arms around Sam’s thighs, lifting the younger male off the floor, wrapping Sam’s legs around his waist and locking Sam’s ankles so he wouldn’t fall as Dean’s hands slid back to squeeze Sam’s ass.

 

By the time Dean pulled back, Sam was gasping for breath, Sam’s arm in the air, hand pressed palm-flat against the door for a little extra reassurance that he didn’t fall. “D-Dean,” he gasped, biting into his lip as the older male kneaded his ass. “Are you sure doing this against the door is a good idea?” He didn’t really mind where it happened as long as Dean didn’t drop him, but he wanted to make sure Dean knew what he was doing before they actually got into it.

 

A small smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam spoke. “Are you afraid I’m going to drop you?” Dean asked, nipping at Sam’s neck and chest. Once he’d left the appropriate amount of marks in his opinion, Dean pulled back, smiling up at his lover. “I won’t let you fall baby, I gotcha.”

 

When Dean asked him if he was afraid he was going to drop him, Sam shook his head. “Not afraid,” he assured Dean. “I trust you.” He gasped in pleasure as Dean nipped at his flesh, wishing the vampire would scrape his fangs over his chest so Sam would know what it felt like. It was odd for a hunter’s son to want to know such things, he was aware. But that didn’t stop him from wondering. “You sure you can still hold me up while you’re fucking me, babe? I mean, sometimes you can’t even hold yourself up, let alone me.”

 

Now that Sam mentioned it, Dean kind of had his doubts. But he was already here holding the damn sasquatch, so he didn’t want to let Sam know he wasn’t sure anymore. “Yeah, I can do it,” he promised, determined to keep Sam in his arms as they made love. Of course, he could do that on the bed, so he wasn’t sure why he was getting so frustrated over this. “I’ll put you down when I’m ready to actually get into this. Right now, this is just foreplay, Sammy.”

 

Again, Sam gasped as Dean closed his lips over his throat, sucking a bruise into the younger male’s skin just above his pulse. “Ungh…Dean,” Sam moaned, eyes closed in pleasure as his free hand pressed against Dean’s skull, fingers carding through his vampire’s hair. “So good D…don’t stop.” He almost let his deepest desire slip past his lips but he managed to keep his mouth shut, thankfully. Telling Dean that he wanted him to sink his fangs into his neck and drink deep would have only made Dean mad.

 

After a few moments, Dean pulled back, smiling softly at Sam. He loved how needy the younger male sounded when he begged him not to stop. It was fucking sexy and Dean wanted to make his human beg more. “Do you want me to make love to you Sammy?” he asked, a small, lewd smile on his face. “We won’t have time to shower before dinner, so we’ll be going down there smelling like each other.” Nipping Sam’s earlobe, Dean asked, “Are you okay with that lover?”

 

“I thought that was the plan,” Sam panted, hand moving to touch Dean’s shoulder and back while his other hand pressed harder against the door, fingers curling against the hard wood. “Isn’t that why you started this? Because you wanted me to smell like you so they would all know who I belong to, D?”

 

Dean growled possessively low in his throat before he captured Sam’s lips with his own, tongue pushing into Sam’s mouth and forcing Sam’s tongue into a wild dance for control, which Dean won. Only when he thought Sam needed to breathe did the older male pull away, feathering heated kisses down Sam’s neck to his chest before he sucked one of Sam’s nipples into his mouth.

 

Quickly, Dean yanked Sam away from the door, not wanting to wait any longer. He tossed Sam down onto the bed, following after the younger male, lips instantly covering Sam’s own as he blanketed his lover’s body. Once he’d kissed Sam until the younger male needed to breathe again, Dean pulled back, smiling down at Sam as he watched the way his human’s chest rose and fell with each panted breath.

 

When Dean pulled back, Sam groaned in protest, head rolling on the pillow to look up at Dean. Noticing that his vampire was fully clothed, Sam frowned, hands moving to shove at Dean’s over shirt. “Off,” he commanded, moving to grab the hem of Dean’s T-shirt once Dean had moved to help Sam shove his shirt off. It wasn’t long before Dean was naked, kicking his jeans off his ankles as he blanketed Sam’s body with his own once more. “God Dean…” Sam whimpered, hands gripping at whatever part of Dean he could reach. “Need you. Now babe, stop making me wait.”

 

Hearing Sam begging him like that, Dean smiled wider. His human was so cute when he begged. Slowly, the vampire leaned in, kissing and nipping at Sam’s neck. “Relax baby,” he purred into Sam’s ear. “M’gonna take care of you.” His lips trailed down Sam’s throat once more, nipping and sucking at the flesh. When he reached Sam’s chest, his teeth scraped down the center of the younger male’s chest, nipping and sucking around Sam’s navel. After he’d given Sam’s torso enough attention, he looked up at his lover, smiling hungrily as he moved lower, kissing the tip of Sam’s dick.

 

Lips parting on a moan, Sam’s back arched off the mattress, trying to press himself closer to Dean’s inviting mouth. He wished Dean would listen to him and stop teasing him like this, but Dean seemed to be enjoying himself down there, so Sam didn’t want to make him stop because he was impatient. He could wait a few extra minutes.

 

A small moan broke out of Dean as he sucked the tip of Sam’s cock into his mouth, tongue teasing the slit. His hands slid up the younger male’s body, thumbs tweaking Sam’s nipples before sliding back down to grip Sam’s hips, holding him in place as he took more of Sam into his mouth.

 

Again, Sam moaned, small whimpers breaking from him as he fought to move his hips, push himself further into Dean’s mouth. “Ungh…God, Dean please,” he begged, chest rising and falling with each panted breath. “Please…I need you, babe. I can’t take it anymore, please.”

 

“Shh…” Dean whispered, hand stroking up and down the length of his human’s shaft. “S’okay Sammy, m’gonna take care of you.” Slowly, Dean allowed his hands to slide down Sam’s body, spreading the younger male’s legs open wider before stroking Sam’s cock once more. His free hand moved to fondle Sam’s balls as he walked backwards on his knees, positioning himself between Sam’s legs. “Don’t suppose you brought the lube?” Dean muttered, looking up at his lover’s flushed face.

 

Now that Dean mentioned it, Sam felt like a real moron for leaving the bags in the car. “No, I didn’t. It’s still in the car,” Sam answered with a small shake of his head. He knew what that meant; Dean wasn’t going to make love to him because they didn’t have lube. It was like that first night when they had been in the car and the symptoms had just started showing. “I can go get them,” Sam assured his vampire with a nod. “The-The bags are still in the car, but I can go get them.”

 

Shaking his head, Dean chuckled. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he muttered, leaning over and pressing a quick, soft kiss to the head of Sam’s cock before moving lower, thumbs sliding between Sam’s ass cheeks, spreading the younger male open to expose his tightly puckered hole.

 

Gently, Dean rubbed his thumb over Sam’s picker, not hard enough to give Sam any pleasure, but just to tease his lover a little bit. “Relax baby,” he whispered before he dipped his head and replaced his thumb with his tongue.

 

Sam gasped when Dean’s tongue swiped over his hole, hands fisting in the mattress as his eyes squeezed tightly closed, breaths panting out as he fought to maintain some semblance of control. Everything Dean was doing to him felt so damn good and he knew that there was nothing he could do to make himself calm down now that Dean had gotten him worked up. “Dean…” Sam moaned, writhing slightly though he was trying really hard to stay still.

 

As Sam moaned and writhed, Dean smirked, pointing his tongue and pressing it inside Sam just slightly before pulling it back out once more, causing the younger male to moan louder. He repeated the action several times, each time pressing a bit deeper as he pushed saliva into Sam, allowing it to act as lube when he finally added a finger alongside his tongue.

 

After a few more thrusts, Dean added a second finger, scissoring the digits inside his younger lover, getting Sam ready to take his cock. He allowed his finger to brush over Sam’s prostate a few times, giving his human some pleasure, though not enough to make him lose it just yet. Almost as soon as he had started preparing him, Dean stopped, pulling him fingers from Sam’s ass before he crawled up his body and crushed their lips together. 

 

Before Sam knew what was happening, Dean rolled them over so that Sam was lying on top of him, pushing the younger male back to sit on his knees so Dean could run his hands down Sam’s chest, tweaking a nipple on the way down. “Want you to ride me baby,” Dean panted, black eyes falling on Sam’s face to see what his answer would be.

 

At the mention of riding Dean, Sam moaned, nodding almost frantically. That sounded like the hottest thing he had ever heard; having Dean under him while Sam fucked himself on Dean’s cock was something Sam loved doing, even if it wasn’t very often that it happened that way. “Definitely want to ride you. No complaining on my part.”

 

Dean smiled when Sam told him there was no complaining about his plan. “Good,” he smiled, lifting his upper body off the mattress before he crushed his lips against Sam’s, his hands fisting in the younger male’s longish hair. As the kiss continued, Dean started to lie back down, pulling Sam with him, forcing the younger male to press his hands against the mattress so he wasn’t crushing Dean. 

 

As they continued to kiss, Sam reached back behind himself and pushed one of his fingers into his hole, opening himself up a little more since Dean decided to stop so soon. Sam was sure Dean had done enough, but he just wanted to be extra careful.

 

After a few moments, Sam added a second finger as he continued to work himself open, seeing that Dean was getting worked up more and more as he watched him. When he added a third finger, Sam smiled down at his lover. “Are you going to be okay if I touch your cock?” he asked. “Or are you going to blow your load early?”

 

“Don’t worry about me baby,” Dean assured him with a slight shake of his head. “Go ahead and touch, just don’t tease. Want you so much right now Sam. Trying so hard to control myself here and be a good boy, but you’re not making it easy.”

 

Smiling wider, Sam leaned down and crushed his lips against Dean’s, tongue pushing into the other male’s mouth. He pulled back soon after, pushing up off Dean’s chest as he pulled his fingers from inside himself and turning at the waist, hand gripping the base of his lover’s shaft before slowly lowering himself down onto him. Soft moans and groans broke from Sam’s throat as he sheathed Dean inside himself, not stopping until Dean was buried to the hilt. Once he had Dean all the way inside him, both of his hands came down to rest against Dean’s chest as his head fell forward, hair flopping down to cover his face.

 

It felt so good to be with Sam like this; better than he could have ever imagined. And he had imagined it a lot, not to mention they’d done it a few times. This time was even more hot though, and Dean wasn’t sure why. But he knew he shouldn’t be surprised by that. Everything that involved Sam was better than he could have possibly imagined.

 

When Sam had him buried to the hilt, Dean moaned as his head pressed back against the pillows, watching his lover from beneath heavy lidded eyes. God, if he thought Sam was hot before, seeing him with his hair all in his face just made him so much hotter; it was taking all Dean had not to thrust up into Sam before the younger male was ready. His hands came up to run up and down Sam’s arms as he mumbled, “You’re so fucking hot, baby. You drive me crazy.”

 

Feeling Dean’s hands on him, Sam opened his eyes to mere passion-glazed slits. He was overjoyed that he could drive Dean crazy, even when he wasn’t really doing anything. Huffing out a soft laugh, Sam replied, “Just wait until we actually get going. Then you’ll really be driven crazy.” Slowly, he gave an experimental thrust backwards, moaning when Dean’s cock hit his prostate. He was definitely ready now.

 

“Oh God, are you ready, D?” Sam asked, just wanting to check although he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question. As soon as he received the disbelieving look from his lover followed by the nod, Sam pressed down against Dean’s chest, using his knees to push off the mattress for the most part, raising himself almost completely off Dean’s dick before he slid back down.

 

Moans and groans filled the room as Sam continued to ride Dean. There was no way he was going to last much longer, having been achingly hard since he thought about having Dean inside him. And he was setting the pace just right, for both of them if Dean’s moaning was any indication and Dean’s cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. Sam was definitely not going to last much longer at this rate. “D-Dean,” he gasped, fingers curling around his lover’s nipples, short blunt nails digging into the flesh. “I’m close.”

 

The way Sam’s inner muscles were clenching around his achingly hard flesh let Dean know it wasn’t going to be long before he was cumming inside his lover. His hands on Sam’s hips tightened their grip a little as he moaned in pleasure, his head once again pressing into the pillows. “Yeah, me too baby,” he assured Sam, nodding slightly. “Do it. Cum for me, baby.” One hand moved to grip the base of Sam’s shaft and began to slide along his lover’s length, using the precum oozing from Sam’s slit to help slick the way.

 

Once Dean told him to cum and his hand soon followed, Sam was gone. There was nothing he could have done to stop himself from cumming at that moment, even if he knew it would have caused the world to end. His back arched, body tensing and his nipples pebbling as he felt heat pool low in his belly, balls drawing up close to his body before the first ribbon of cum shot from his cock, wetting Dean’s hand.

 

As Sam came, his inner muscles clenched even tighter around Dean’s sensitive cock sheathed inside him and Dean was gone, giving a shout of pleasure as he came inside his lover. Moans of pleasure spilled from both their throats as they rode out the waves of their pleasure.

 

Sam barely remembered to roll off Dean before he collapsed, at the last minute making the turn so that he didn’t fall on top of Dean and all but crush him. He was panting out his breaths and he could feel Dean’s cum dripping out of him and wetting his thighs, but he didn’t care. Right now he was completely sated and ready for a good long nap.

 

“Wow,” Sam panted, turning to look at Dean when he heard the older male snort out a laugh. He knew what Dean was laughing at, and he really couldn’t blame him, but that was the only word he could think to describe it.

 

When Sam turned to face him, Dean wrapped his arm around him and pressed a kiss to the younger male’s forehead. “Yeah, that was definitely wow. You’re amazing.” He was content to just lay here and hold Sam all night. But they had a dinner to get to and vampires to meet, so he knew he couldn’t let Sam go to sleep.

 

Slowly, Dean allowed his hand to run up and down Sam’s back, knowing there was a chance Sam was going to fall asleep because of it, but not much caring at the moment. They still had a few minutes left, so Dean figured he could let Sam sleep a little bit. Then again, Sam had cum dripping out of him, so they really should have used this extra time to clean up. “Sammy,” he mumbled, pressing his forehead against Sam’s. “We should really get cleaned up for dinner.”

 

Shaking his head, Sam argued, “You said we wouldn’t have time to clean up. M’tired, wanna take a nap.” He may not have had time to take a nap, either, but he wanted to try, dammit. Dean had worn him out and Sam was going to try to get a little bit of rest in before dinner.

 

A small laugh escaped Dean’s lips when Sam told him he was tired and he wanted to get some sleep before dinner. He wasn’t about to argue with Sam about that, but he really did need to get washed up. Sam had cum all over his belly and dripping down his thighs, so his jeans would get wet when he tried to put them back on. “All right, you just stay there and I’ll go grab a washcloth and get the cum off you.” Leaning down, Dean pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead before he whispered, “Be right back, baby.”

 

True to his word, Dean was back in a few minutes, damp washcloth in hand. Slowly, he climbed onto the bed with his lover, nose nuzzling against Sam’s neck so he could breathe in the intoxicating scent of Sam. “You still awake, baby?” he asked, brushing his fingertips of the hand not holding the washcloth across the younger male’s chest. 

 

When Dean brushed his fingertips across his chest, Sam gasped, tingles running through his whole body from Dean’s touch. “M’up,” he mumbled, leaning into Dean as much as he could, head turning and basically trapping Dean’s face in the crook of his neck. “Can’t sleep without you anymore, you know that.”

 

Smiling, Dean nodded. “Yeah I know that,” he assured his young lover, lapping at Sam’s neck where his face was trapped. The younger male tasted so damn good; Dean could just sit here and lick Sam all day if they didn’t have prior engagements. But they had a coven to meet and Dean knew Castiel would be upset if they were late. So, he pulled away from Sam slightly, smiling down at him when the pout came to his face. “Sammy, we have things to do soon and you’re a mess. I’ll clean you up while you relax, but once I’m done, you have to get your perky little ass outta that bed and get dressed.”

 

He laughed when Sam shook his head and pouted like a three year old; damn he was cute when he acted like a child. Not even bothering to argue, Dean dipped his head, tongue swiping through Sam’s cum coating the younger male’s stomach, smiling when the action elicited a gasp from his human. He continued to lick and tease Sam with his tongue until his stomach was all clean, only then pulling back to smile widely at his human.

 

Sam’s eyes popped open when Dean stopped licking him, his eyes having fallen closed in pleasure after the first few sweeps of Dean’s warm tongue. “Why’d you stop?” Sam asked, a small frown on his face, voice a soft, almost whimper. 

 

“You’re clean,” Dean answered simply, taking the washcloth he had in his hand and running it down one of Sam’s thighs, then the other, wiping all of his cum off Sam now. “Turn over so I can get the rest,” he instructed, helping Sam with the action once the younger male had started to do as he was told. He then ran the cloth between Sam’s cheeks and cleaned him as best as he could before pulling away again, chuckling softly when he heard Sam groan in protest. “Come on, we only have five minutes to get to the dining hall and Cas will freak if we’re late,” he ordered, pushing himself off the bed and starting to pull his clothes on.

 

Noticing that Sam wasn’t listening, Dean frowned, leaning over and slapping the younger male’s ass to make him move. “Now, Sammy!” he ordered, smiling when Sam finally moved to do what he was told, grumbling about how Dean had made his ass hurt. “Good, that means next time you’ll listen to me.”

 

Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean when he told him next time he would listen to him, laughing when Dean retaliated by sticking his own tongue out at Sam. “You’re such a child,” Sam teased, walking to the door and lacing his and Dean’s fingers together once he was all ready. “Let’s go meet the coven, babe,” he smiled, pushing the door open and tugging Dean out after himself.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: This fic is now finished and will be posted as a whole within the next hour. :)

Want to give a huge shout out to everyone who took the time to read and/or review! I really appreciate the feedback! Also, I want to give another huge thank you to Dani and Orvida for the awesome job they both did as my betas! Love ya girls! :D

I'm introducing a lot of new characters in this chapter as well, so you can find a character guide, so to speak at this page http://wincest-whore.livejournal.com/36317.html

\---------------------------------------------------  


* * *

Dean still wasn’t too sure how he felt about meeting the coven. He had been part of a coven or two back in the day, mostly because of Castiel and he hadn’t liked the members one bit; well, with the exception of his old friend Castiel. All of the other vampires there had been ruthless and didn’t care about humans, feasting on whatever they could get their hands on and not worrying about leaving a trail. Now that Dean thought about it, it was no wonder Castiel almost got killed by hunters in Prague with the way those vampires had acted.

 

He knew he was going to have to work really hard to keep Sam safe. No matter what the younger male claimed, there was no way Sam was as cautious as he had been about vampires before they met. And Castiel wasn’t really helping either seeing as how he wasn’t as big of a prick as some of the other vampires they had come across. That was only making Sam think that all vampires were as nice and safe as Dean, the older male was sure.

 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dean took Sam’s hand in his once more, their grips having been lost on the way down the stairs, and forced him to stop. He really didn’t want to do this. If it were up to him, they would just shag ass and get the hell out of here before anyone even knew the difference. But he knew Sam would be pissed off about that and with the mood swings, he didn’t want to risk anything.

 

“Dean?” Sam asked when his vampire made him stop, confusion clear on his face. They were going to be late if Dean didn’t hurry his ass up and Dean was the one who said Castiel didn’t like tardiness. 

 

Hearing Sam say his name like that, Dean shook his head, chuckling softly as he released Sam’s wrist. “S’nothing baby, don’t worry about it,” he answered, knowing that if he tried to tell Sam what to do when they went in there, he would likely get pissed off and ignore Dean while they were in there. That would piss him off and the rest of the evening would be ruined. “C’mon, we should get in there,” he explained, tugging Sam into a kiss before he headed into the dining hall, Sam in tow.

 

From what he could tell, the coven wasn’t that big, unless they weren’t all here yet. It was six on the dot, so he figured everyone who was coming would have been here by now. Then again, Castiel wasn’t here yet, so he supposed more people would be filtering in soon.

 

When they walked into the dining hall, Sam felt like all eyes were on him, which he didn’t really like since he was a human surrounded by vampires. But he had Dean with him, so he wasn’t all that worried about getting hurt; Dean would never let that happen. Nevertheless, Sam moved a little closer to Dean, hand squeezing his lover’s gently.

 

Dean’s attention snapped over to Sam when he squeezed his hand, ready to ask the younger male what was wrong only to snap back up towards the crowd when the familiar scent of Castiel wafted over him accompanied by a new scent. Now, the room was filled with five vampires, not including himself and one human; there was no way this could end well. 

 

“Sam, Dean, nice to see you could make it,” Castiel smiled. He figured they would have made it, but he wasn’t sure. After all, he knew how Dean felt about being here and this was the first time the other vampire was meeting the coven. Dean was protective of Sam, Castiel knew that after just being with them for those few minutes and with Sam in a room full of vampires Dean knew nothing about, things couldn’t be very pretty. But Castiel had confidence in his coven to behave themselves and he had confidence in his old friend to behave himself, so he wasn’t concerned.

 

As Castiel spoke, Dean looked around the room, taking in all of the vampires who were here and noting that they looked pretty organized so if they attempted to attack, it would probably be harder to take them out than your average coven. But Dean had confidence that Castiel wouldn’t let his coven attack his human, so he wasn’t too concerned about it, though it was always good to have a plan just in case.

 

His hand tightened around Sam’s when he realized one of the vampires was looking at him a little strangely, getting ready for a fight if necessary, muscles tensing as he prepared himself discreetly.

 

When Sam felt Dean holding his hand tighter, he frowned over at his lover, wondering what the hell was going on. This was twice now that Dean was holding him tightly like this and Sam was getting a little worried. If Dean didn’t feel safe here, then neither did Sam; on the other hand, Sam knew all too well that Dean could overreact about things like this, so he wasn’t sure if his worries were valid.

 

Before dinner was probably a better time to introduce the coven Castiel decided since he didn’t like eating with people he didn’t know and he wanted to give his fellow vampires the same courtesy. “So, let’s meet the crew shall we?” he asked Dean and Sam, smiling at the two. Clapping his hand over the shoulder of the vampire standing next to him, Castiel explained, “This is Uriel. He’s a great guard for us here and makes sure that no one can get into this place without authorization first. Hasn’t failed me yet.” 

 

Castiel’s smile widened as he looked over to his good friend to the left of him. “That’s Gabriel; I’ve known him almost as long as I’ve known you. And over there in the blue shirt with the black tee under it is Adam, and that’s Ruby standing next to him.” Smiling once more, Castiel added, “And you already know me. Guys, this is Sam and Dean.”

 

“Dean?” Ruby asked, pushing her way past Adam to get closer to Dean. “Like Dean Singer?” Quickly, she turned her attention to Castiel. “Why the hell did you bring him here?! He kills our kind, Castiel!”

 

The older vampire’s expression suddenly went from happy and light to dark and angry as his eyes fell on the young brunette who dared insult Dean. “He’s my friend Ruby,” he explained calmly, though his eyes spoke volumes. “Dean is welcome here any time he wants to come. And he’s staying here for the duration of his stay in Los Angeles; no questions asked. If you’re afraid of him, then don’t talk to him. But you will be polite. All of you will.” He took a deep, relaxing breath before he smiled once more. “All right, let’s sit.”

 

Noticing that neither Sam nor Dean was sitting, Castiel frowned, pointing to the chairs on the opposite side of the table as he was standing. “Have a seat boys, we’re not going to bite,” he joked, smiling to himself although Dean didn’t seem to get the joke. He was getting boring in his old age, Castiel decided. Damn old age, it’ll get you every time. Thank God he still had his humor.

 

Slowly, Dean walked to one of the seats Castiel had motioned to, keeping his eyes on the coven the whole time, yanking Sam closer to himself before he practically shoved him into one of the chairs on the end where no other vampire was sitting next to him as he took the chair next to him. His jade green eyes fell on the vampire who had been staring at Sam like he was their next meal and narrowed considerably, silently warning the vampire that if he tried anything there would be hell to pay.

 

It wasn’t hard to see just how tense Dean was, making Castiel sigh. “Relax Dean,” Castiel chuckled, looking around the table at his coven. “They’re not going to touch him, promise.” Clapping his hands together, he smiled once more. “All right, who’s hungry? I’m starving.” He snapped his fingers twice before a petite brunette woman with a silver collar around her throat came out of the back, carrying a tray with six large goblets filled with blood. Behind her, a young blonde was carrying a tray with a plate filled with steak and freshly steamed broccoli with mashed potatoes and gravy.

 

Once there was a goblet in front of each vampire and the plate of food in front of Sam, Castiel smiled at the women. “Thank you Madison, Bella; you can leave now.” Without another word, the women walked back through the door they came through before Castiel smiled wider. “Well, drink up. Except you Sam; I believe the term I’m looking for in your case is eat up.”

 

Sam smiled at Castiel when he told him to eat up, grabbing the silverware that was sitting on the tray beside his plate and cutting into his steak, taking a bite before moaning softly. “Wow, this is good,” he complimented. “Did you make this, Castiel?”

 

A bark of laughter escaped the vampire when Sam asked if he made the steak, shaking his head. “Oh Sam, don’t be ridiculous. I don’t touch…that stuff. That’s what Bella and Madison are here for.” He left out the part about how they drain humans in the back so the coven can eat because he knew Dean would get pissed about that. Speaking of Dean, he wasn’t eating. “Dean, what’s the matter? Not hungry?”

 

When Castiel pointed out the fact that Dean wasn’t eating, Sam turned his attention to his lover, frowning in slight confusion. He knew Dean didn’t like to drink in front of him, but he wasn’t even paying attention to Dean. And he knew that Dean needed to eat. “Dean?” he asked, his concern clear in his voice.

 

“I have dinner plans later,” Dean answered, turning his attention to Sam and giving him a small smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not starving myself.” Although Castiel was trying to hide it from him, Dean knew what was going on back there; he could smell the blood, could hear the muffled screams. It was no secret that Castiel was bleeding humans and this was fresh blood. It was still warm for crying out loud.

 

Adam snorted out a laugh when Dean said he had dinner plans and then looked at Sam. “You have a human who willingly feeds you whenever you want him to?” he asked, sounding pretty impressed. “Here I thought you didn’t keep your blood whores around.” Smiling, he leaned on the table more to get closer to Dean and Sam. “Now that we’re on the subject, you mind sharing? I love –”

 

As calmly as he possibly could, Dean snapped, “You finish that sentence and you’re not going to like where it lands you, I can guarantee that.” Smirking, he leaned forward as well, his eyes dancing with danger. “As a matter of fact, Adam, right? If you try to touch him, you even look at him, and you’ll be dead before you hit the ground. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Hearing Dean threaten Adam, Gabriel snarled at him. “You won’t touch him!” he growled, arm protectively wrapping around Adam only to have the younger vampire shove him off, causing Gabriel to frown.

 

“I can handle myself, dammit!” Adam complained, shaking his head at the way Gabriel tried to protect him all of the time. He understood that Gabriel was his mate and he loved him, it was just that he didn’t care. Adam hadn’t felt the same about Gabriel as he felt about him for almost twenty years.

 

Although this whole lot pissed him off, seeing Adam treat Gabriel like that made Dean feel bad for the guy. It was obvious to any vampire who had a mate that these two had once been in love and Gabriel still felt that same love for Adam, but Adam didn’t return it. The idea of being in Gabriel’s shoes made his dead heart ache, Dean deciding not to get into it with this obviously broken vampire.

 

Instead, he turned his attention back to Adam. “Sam isn’t a blood whore and I don’t drink from him. Not ever,” he explained though he didn’t feel he owed this nuisance an explanation about his and Sam’s relationship. “He’s my mate, so you’re going to stay away from him.”

 

A small, disbelieving smile came to Adam’s lips when Dean said he never drank from Sam. “Oh come on Dean, I know you think you’re all high and mighty, but there’s no way you’ve never tasted him. I can smell him over here and he smells so damn sweet; and if you’re his mate, I can only imagine what his blood does to you. You may be strong willed, but no one is that good.”

 

Dean’s gaze flicked to the table when Adam’s words reminded him of the time when he had cracked and hurt Sam, drank from him, which caused Adam to smile. However, before he could open his mouth to say anything, Castiel cut him off.

 

“That’s enough Adam!” Castiel barked, his sapphire blue eyes narrowing on the youngest of the coven. “That’s none of your damn business. Now sit back, shut up and drink your blood.” Shaking his head, Castiel took a drink of his own. “You want to act like a fucking child, I’ll treat you like one. Next step is getting sent to your room for the rest of the night.”

 

The threat seemed to work, but Dean didn’t care, pushing his chair back and slowly standing. “Don’t bother Cas, I’m going to my room,” he explained, looking down at Sam. “You coming up with me baby?”

 

Sam almost laughed when Dean asked if he was coming with him, thinking it was one of the stupidest questions he had ever heard. “Yeah, of course I am,” he answered, pushing himself away from the table and standing by Dean, giving Castiel an apologetic smile before following Dean out of the dining hall, his stomach protesting the idea of leaving that delicious plate of food. But there was no way he was staying in that room with those vampires; one of whom wanted to drink his blood.

 

Sighing, Castiel leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. “Well, that didn’t go quite as I had planned,” he muttered before he took a long drink from his goblet. “From now on, no one says anything about Sam around Dean. I don’t care what you say about him when Dean isn’t around, but if he’s within hearing distance, you keep your damn mouths shut. And there will be no touching the kid, either. I don’t need one of you dead for fucking with the boy.”

 

**~~**

 

Dean slammed the door behind himself as soon as he walked into the room, his body practically vibrating with his anger. Adam was going to end up getting his ass kicked if he kept it up; the only reason he hadn’t done that now was because he felt bad for Gabriel and he also didn’t want to piss Castiel off since this was his place. This was his coven.

 

He didn’t realize how tightly he was holding Sam’s hand until he felt the younger male pulling at his hand so he would let go, which he did. “M’sorry baby,” he mumbled, pushing himself away from the door and heading over to the bed, lying down and trying to get himself back under control. It wasn’t something he was going to broadcast, but he was already starting to feel the effects of the spell taking place; he seemed to be getting pissed off lately and the other night while Sam was sleeping, he had been tempted to rip his throat out.

 

But for now, Dean was under control, so he didn’t need to warn Sam. He knew if he said anything, Sam would get pissed off at him and have a fit because he would jump straight to the conclusion that Dean was going to leave him, which wasn’t the case at all. Dean just needed to calm down.

 

Any idiot could have seen that Dean was upset, which made Sam upset. Sighing, Sam walked over to the bed and lied down beside his lover, hand pressing against Dean’s chest and slowly rubbing up and down the center of his chest, his free hand carding through his own hair as he held his head up. “S’okay babe,” he whispered, sliding down so that he was lying down next to Dean, head resting on Dean’s chest. “Don’t let him get to you. I don’t care what they think.”

 

“S’not that,” Dean muttered, giving his head a small shake. “I just…he pissed me off with the way he was looking at you like he was going to attack you, or something. And from what I saw of him, he wouldn’t have hesitated if you were by yourself.” Turning slightly, he placed his hand on Sam’s hip before he continued, “I don’t want to have to worry about you every time we can’t be together. And I doubt you want me looking over your shoulder everywhere you go.” 

 

Before he spoke again, Dean’s eyes dropped to the mattress, not wanting to look at Sam when he explained what else was making him so mad. “And…he fucking reminded me of what I did to you last year. I don’t need to be reminded about that shit; it eats at me every damn day already. It’s like he just added salt to the wound, or something.”

 

Quietly, Sam shushed Dean, hand moving to run through his lover’s hair. “Dean, s’okay,” he whispered, nodding softly. “I don’t care about that. I told you to do it. Hell, I practically forced you to do it. You were dying!”

 

Scoffing, Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous Sam, I wasn’t dying. I was just hurt badly. I would have healed in a couple of weeks.” He shook his head as he explained, “I was weak; I should have said no. Should have left and healed somewhere else. But…I didn’t want to leave you home alone for too long, so I didn’t. I came home and…well, you know how well that worked out.”

 

Now Sam felt like a real asshole. Every time he had something wrong with him, Dean helped him with it and Dean had been dealing with this issue for over a year and Sam hadn’t done anything about it even when he had the information that would make it better. Sure, it would piss Dean off, but he was willing to risk if it was going to help Dean in the long run. “Listen Dean, it was my fault; don’t put that shit on yourself when I was the one who tossed myself at you like a fucking steak, okay? Please?”

 

The only reason Dean agreed to what Sam was asking was because he hated seeing his lover so upset; that was why he nodded when Sam’s sad hazel orbs met his own jade orbs. “Yeah, you’re right, okay,” he nodded, sighing as he groaned softly. “Maybe it was just because he suggested that I would bite you right now on a regular basis for kicks, or whatever that made me so mad. I mean, I would never do that!”

 

“You-You can, you know,” Sam mumbled, his voice barely audible. If Dean hadn’t been a vampire, he probably wouldn’t have heard it Sam’s voice was so low. “I mean…you know, if you ever wanted to…I wouldn’t tell you no. I…kinda want to know what it feels like, actually. And I trust you won’t hurt me, so I don’t have to worry about it.”

 

If Sam hadn’t been laying on his chest the way he was, Dean’s reaction might have been a little more dramatic, but since Sam was there and Dean didn’t want to hurt him accidentally or force him to move, Dean simply warned, “Sam…don’t. S’not gonna happen, so get it out of your head. I’m not gonna risk it.”

 

A small sigh escaped Sam when Dean told him it wasn’t going to happen, the younger male rolling his eyes. “Why not Dean?” he asked, not ready to let this topic drop now that he had finally brought it up. “I mean, I want you to do it. I—”

 

His calm mood was gradually bleeding into annoyance as Sam continued to suggest he bite him. “Dammit Sam, just stop!” Dean snapped, more than ready to drop this conversation. “I’m not going to do it so why the hell do you want to have a fucking conversation about it?!”

 

When Dean snapped at him like that and refused to even talk about it, Sam frowned, pushing away from Dean and climbing off the bed. “You’re not even listening to me!” he yelled, his own anger rising. “You’re always saying how much you love me and that you’d do anything for me, but when we talk about you biting me, you won’t even consider it! I want you to bite me, Dean. I want you to drink from me! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don’t like that you go out and drink from the first random skank who comes onto you but you won’t drink from me, Dean?!” Without giving Dean a chance to answer, he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Of course not. God forbid you might hurt me! Well, I don’t care about that. I know you and I know for a fact that you’d never hurt me, Dean!”

 

Before Sam knew what was happening, Dean was off the bed, hands gripping the younger man’s biceps roughly as Dean slammed him into a wall, hard, fang elongating. “Is this what you want Sam?” he asked angrily, shaking his human roughly. “Well?! Is this the Dean that you want to be with, Sammy?!” Shoving away from Sam, fangs retracting once more, Dean demanded, “Do you not remember that I’m losing my soul, Sam? Has it not sunken in yet that I’m a monster? That I’m dangerous? And it just gets worse every day! You think I haven’t thought about biting you? Of drinking from you while I pound you into the mattress? You’re wrong. But I don’t do it because I won’t hurt you. I didn’t fucking bring you back so I could put you right back in the ground, Sam.”

 

Honestly, Sam hadn’t thought Dean would be so forceful with him, gasping in his breath when Dean shoved him into the wall and started screaming at him. Anger quickly faded, leaving only hurt and sadness; he hadn’t intended for them to fight like this, but now that it was done, there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

Pushing away from the wall and past Dean, Sam headed for the door. However, as soon as he opened the door, Dean grabbed his elbow. “Where the hell are you going?” he demanded, face set in determined lines, his whole body tense.

 

Sam yanked his arm out of Dean’s grip before he explained, “I can’t be around you if you’re going to act like this. I’m going downstairs to finish my meal and I think it’s best if you stay up here.”

 

“You’re nuts if you think I’m letting you go down there alone,” Dean argued, grabbing Sam’s arm again and pulling him back away from the door, shoving it closed with his free hand. “You’re staying right here and we’re going to talk this out. You started this mess, and I’m going to finish it.”

 

Not in the mood to deal with this right now, Sam once again pulled his arm out of Dean’s grip. “You’re not going to do anything,” he assured the older male, heading straight for the bathroom, grabbing up a pair of sweat pants for bed on the way there before he slammed the door behind him, throwing the lock in place. He was more than happy to sleep in the tub tonight if it meant he could get away from Dean. If Dean was going to act like a jerk, Sam didn’t want anything to do with him.

 

Sighing, Dean plopped down on the bed, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the opposite wall. Yeah, coming here had been a great plan. He was going to kick Castiel’s ass the next time he saw him, that was for sure. But for now, he wasn’t leaving this spot. Sam would come out eventually and Dean would be here when the younger male came crawling back.

 

**~~**

 

Unnecessary panted breaths sounded through the room as the two vampires rolled away from each other, Ruby’s eyes sliding closed as she tucked the blankets in tightly against her sides to hide her breasts. When she felt an arm slide around her waist, however, her eyes snapped open again, frowning down at the arm draped across her middle. “Adam,” she sighed, shaking her head as she removed the arm from her body. “You know when this all started that I said I’m fine with fucking you, but I won’t cuddle. It’s not like we’re in love or anything.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes when Ruby denied him the chance to hold her, pulling his arm up to rest his head on his hand. “Why do you have such a problem with me wanting to hold you after sex? I mean, we don’t have to be in love to hold each other; it could be a friendly kind of holding.”

 

A small chuckle escaped Ruby as she listened to Adam speaking, shaking her head. “No, we can’t hold each other in a friendly way, either. I don’t think we should get too attached, that’s it. I mean, you are mated to Gabriel.” Turning her attention to the younger vampire next to her, she muttered, “Speaking of, you should probably go shower up. If Gabriel smells me on you, then we’re both in a world of trouble.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Adam grumbled, leaning in to kiss Ruby’s lips hungrily before he pushed himself off the bed, grabbing up his boxers and pulling them back on. In the same condition he had come into the room in, Adam walked back out, winking at Ruby before he disappeared into the bathroom down the hall to get washed up.

 

Once she was sure Adam was out of earshot, Ruby grabbed her cell phone and pressed one on the speed dial, impatiently waiting for an answer. “Hey, it’s me,” she explained when she heard the voice on the other line. “Put him on. I’ve got news.” There was a pause as Ruby waited for her order to be followed, a wide smile coming to her lips when she heard the new voice on the other line. “You’ll never guess who walked into the mansion today,” she challenged, smirking before she answered, “Your son.”

 

A wide smile came to Bobby’s face when Ruby told him that Dean was in her mansion. “This is excellent news Ruby,” he assured her. “How is he? Does he look well? The last time I saw him, he wasn’t taking care of himself.”

 

The fact that Bobby seemed to be pleased with this information caused Ruby to smile. “He looked fine. He came in with some human who he claimed was his mate,” she explained with a roll of her eyes. She hated the fact that he was so damn protective of that human. Vampires and humans weren’t meant to mix.

 

Bobby hummed softly when Ruby explained about this mate of Dean’s. “Sam’s back, huh?” he asked, a small frown coming to his lips. “Wonder how he managed to get him back from the dead.”

 

Brows knitting in confusion, Ruby answered, “I don’t know exactly. He didn’t say.” Everyone knew about Sam and his demise a year ago if they spoke to Bobby. Ruby thought that Bobby should have killed Dean when he went begging for it, but that wasn’t up to her. She knew that Bobby would never kill Dean; he was the last of his family and Bobby would give anything to have Dean by his side, that was a fact. “I have a guy here who I could get to pump Sam for information,” she suggested. “Sam seems naïve enough to believe that Adam is just trying to be friendly.”

 

Again, Bobby smiled widely, giving a small nod at the idea, although he knew Ruby couldn’t see the gesture. “Yes, that would be great Ruby,” he assured her. “And keep me posted. If there’s a way to get Dean on my side, I want to know about it right away.”

 

“Absolutely,” Ruby answered, giving a nod of her own. “I’ll get in touch with you as soon as I know something.” With that, Ruby hung up the phone, the smile on her face widening as she stretched out on the bed, relaxing back into the mattress. She would talk to Adam later about this and then everything would be set in motion. After all, she knew for a fact that Adam would never deny her anything; he was like a little love sick puppy, and she loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam stared at the large claw-foot tub pressed up against the wall with a rather unimpressed expression on his face. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to sleep in there! Damn Dean and his ability to piss Sam off more than usual lately. Sure, Sam knew that had something to do with the mood swings he had, but that was no excuse. Dean should try to be more careful about what he says around Sam in the younger male’s opinion and then he would be in the big comfy bed with his boyfriend probably getting this erection he was sporting taken care of.

 

Pushing the thought of how damn uncomfortable this night was going to be from his mind, Sam pushed his jeans off his hips, stepping out of them once he had his shoes kicked off. He then pulled each sock off one by one before he pulled the sweats onto his body, feeling much more comfortable than he had a few moments earlier. 

 

Just as he was about to climb into the tub, Sam realized that he didn’t have any of the things necessary for him to sleep; no pillows and no blankets. Sighing, he walked over to the door, taking a deep breath before he pulled the door open and walked into the room as quietly as he possibly could. Really, he didn’t know why he was bothering to be quiet; it wasn’t like Dean was sleeping, so there was no point.

 

When the door opened, Dean didn’t even stir, having figured that Sam would be coming back out here. Unlike the younger male, Dean had seen the bathroom before Sam walked in there just now and it was old fashioned, just like the rest of the place. A claw-foot tub wasn’t exactly a good place to sleep, especially when you were the size of Sam. So there had never been any doubt in Dean’s mind that his lover would come back out here to him.

 

He felt a smirk starting to curl on his lips until the pillow he was leaning on was suddenly yanked out from under him, causing him to smack his head on the headboard. “Dammit Sam,” Dean growled, pushing into a seated position so he wouldn’t injure himself anymore. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I need pillows and blankets if I’m going to be sleeping the bath tub,” Sam stated matter-of-factly. “You don’t sleep so it’s not like you need them. Now get off the blankets and let me have them.” He tugged on the blankets to let Dean know he wasn’t kidding, having seen the smirk on his vampire’s face when he came out of the bathroom.

 

The explanation Sam gave him wasn’t exactly one that he was willing to believe all that much, not understanding why he didn’t just take the pillow that Dean wasn’t using. Well, he did know why he didn’t, but he wanted Sam to say it. “There’s a perfectly good pillow sitting right over there. You didn’t have to take mine.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam answered, “Yeah right, like I’m going to take that pillow over there. It has your stink all over it!” Really, it was just the opposite – the pillow didn’t smell like Dean at all and Sam couldn’t handle that – but he wasn’t about to tell Dean that. No way in Hell.

 

Brows knitting in confusion, Dean retorted, “Oh, and you don’t think that one is going to smell like me? I was just laying on it, Sam!” Grabbing the younger male’s wrist, Dean snapped, “And quit pulling on those blankets. You’re not sleeping in the tub, Goddammit!” Sam was really starting to piss Dean off with this tantrum he was throwing.

 

Again, Sam rolled his eyes when Dean told him that he wasn’t going to sleep in the tub. “You can’t stop me. You might hurt me if you tried!” he mocked, pulling his wrist away from Dean and yanking at the blankets again. He wasn’t about to let Dean tell him what he could and couldn’t do. Sam was his own person and Dean couldn’t boss him around like he was a child.

 

When Sam told him that he might hurt him if he tried to stop him from sleeping in the tub, Dean shook his head. “Sam, that’s not funny. Me hurting you isn’t a joke; it’s going to happen one of these days because of what I am. And there’s nothing we can do to stop it; no matter how hard we try, how careful we are, it’s going to happen one of these days.”

 

The way Dean spoke about himself really made Sam mad. Dean wasn’t a monster, no matter what Dean thought, and Sam hated it when Dean said that he was. “Shut up, Dean,” Sam ordered, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hear about how dangerous you are and what you’re afraid you’re going to do one of these days.” Releasing the blankets, Sam asked, “Do you want me gone? Is that why you keep arguing with me and telling me how dangerous you are? If you want me gone, just tell me and I’ll leave!”

 

“No, I don’t want you gone!” Dean answered, shaking his head. “Where the hell would you get an insane idea like that?!” His hand shot out and took Sam’s in his own, pushing down the fear of rejection as he inched closer to Sam. “I just don’t want you to get hurt; especially by me. I’m changing Sam, I can feel it. And…I don’t trust myself with you.” Biting into his bottom lip, Dean turned his gaze to the mattress, shaking his head slowly. “What do you want from me Sam? I don’t know how to make you happy.”

 

Slowly, Sam crawled onto the bed with Dean, pushing the older male back with him as he went to give himself more room. His lips pressed against Dean’s when he was on the bed fully, hand fisting in Dean’s shirt as he deepened the kiss, tongue pressing against Dean’s lips, begging for entrance, which he was immediately given. 

 

By the time Sam pulled back, he was panting for breath, lips kiss-swollen and red from the intensity of his and Dean’s affection. “You do make me happy,” Sam assured his lover after he had caught his breath slightly, hazel orbs locking with jade green. “Just you being here makes me happy. I just…wish you wouldn’t treat me like I’m going to break all of the time. You do remember that I was brought up a hunter, right? I can handle myself, Dean.”

 

Dean nodded when Sam explained that he didn’t want him to treat him like he was going to break all of the time. Really, Dean wasn’t sure he could do that. Sam was human and Dean wasn’t; Sam was bound to get broken sooner or later. “I get what you’re saying, Sammy, I do,” he assured the younger male. “But I can’t do that for you. I’m not human and you are. If I let my guard down, something bad will happen. I mean, look at what happened last year, Sam.”

 

At first, Sam thought everything was going to be fine now that Dean told him he understood where he was coming from, but all of the hope was blown out of the water when Dean told him that he couldn’t do it for him. Angrily, Sam shoved himself away from Dean and climbed off the bed, grabbing the pillow he had stolen from under Dean’s head a few minutes ago before he walked off towards the bathroom again.

 

If Dean would have expected Sam to climb off the bed, which he should have, the vampire might have grabbed the younger male and stopped him. “Sammy!” he called, ready to go after him in an attempt to stop Sam from retreating to the bathroom, only to have Sam shout at him to leave him alone before the bathroom door slammed shut and the lock was thrown into place. 

 

Sighing, Dean lay down on the bed once more, snatching up the pillow Sam had been lying on earlier and shoving it against his face, breathing in his boyfriend’s scent. He would have left the room if he wasn’t so worried that Adam would come up here and try to kill Sam for his blood; he didn’t trust that kid. So, he settled into the bed for a long night instead, figuring when morning came, this whole thing would blow over. At least that’s what he was hoping.

 

As soon as the bathroom door slammed closed, Sam felt the hot tears sliding down his cheeks, using his free hand to angrily wipe them away. He wasn’t going to let Dean get to him this way. Quickly, he moved over to the rack where the towels were kept, grabbing up three of them before he walked over to the tub, tossing the pillow into the tub. Since he hadn’t grabbed the blanket, Sam used two of the three towels to cover up with, the third towel being used as a pillow since he had the actual pillow pressed up against his face so he could breathe Dean in while he slept.

 

**~~**

 

The next morning, Sam woke with a terrible kink in his neck and aches all over various other parts of his body. When you’re 6’4” and try to shove yourself into a claw-foot tub made for someone about 5’10” if that, bad things are bound to happen. Of course, last night Sam hadn’t been worried about that as much as getting away from his overprotective, mother hen boyfriend.

 

Slowly, he climbed out of the tub groaning softly when his aching muscles protested the action. Damn Dean; it was all his fault Sam felt like this. If Dean would just loosen up and let Sam live his life, this wouldn’t be happening. But no, Dean has to control every aspect of his life and Sam was tired of it honestly.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sam pushed the bathroom door open and walked out of the room, knowing that Dean was going to be there and there was no way the older male was going to let Sam get out of the room without having a conversation about it. But Sam was hungry, his stomach already starting to ache from lack of food. After all, last night he didn’t exactly get to finish his meal, so he wasn’t about to let Dean stop him from going downstairs tonight.

 

Sure enough, as soon as Sam was close to the door, Dean was right behind him, hand on the door beside his head so Sam couldn’t go anywhere. “What are you doing?” Dean asked, not willing to let Sam leave the room without him. And Dean wasn’t going downstairs yet because they were going to talk about last night, so if Sam wanted out of this room, then there was no getting out of talking to him.

 

“I’m hungry, so I’m going downstairs,” Sam answered simply, turning the knob to let Dean know he better let go of the door. Of course, that didn’t seem to alert Dean, causing Sam to sigh loudly. “Get your hand off the door,” he ordered, not bothering to turn around because he knew looking at Dean right now would only piss him off.

 

Although he knew Sam couldn’t see it, Dean shook his head. “No, not until we talk,” he answered, hand still firmly placed on the door so Sam couldn’t leave him. Sam needed him, even if the younger male didn’t like to admit it when he was pissed off, but Dean knew without Sam having to tell him. It didn’t take an idiot to figure it out; just like it didn’t take an idiot to figure out that Dean needed Sam just as much as Sam needed Dean.

 

To say that Sam didn’t want to talk right now would have been an understatement. But it was clear that he wasn’t going anywhere until he and Dean had a little chat, so he turned around, head resting on the door. “Fine, what do you want to talk about?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know. It was obvious Dean wanted to talk about last night, but Sam wasn’t about to listen.

 

As Dean spoke, telling Sam that they couldn’t keep arguing like this, Sam nodded, pretending to care what Dean was saying. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew they couldn’t keep arguing like this, but they seemed to argue a lot more lately than they ever had. “I know,” Sam mumbled, giving another nod. “I’m sorry.” 

 

His hand found its way into the older male’s hair, using his grip to pull Dean closer, their lips meeting for a brief moment. “Kiss me,” Sam whispered when their lips parted before he pulled Dean down once again, lips crushing against his vampire’s in a heated kiss. Slowly, his free hand felt around for the doorknob, fingers curling around the cool metal when he finally found it. Breaking the kiss, Sam smirked at Dean, pushing the vampire backwards before he quickly pulled the door open and walked out, closing the door behind him to slow Dean down when the older male tried to come after him, getting a nice head start down the stairs.

 

If Dean would have been more on alert, he would have been ready for Sam’s devious little plan; but the younger male had sounded so sincere when he told him that he was sorry and Dean just didn’t think it was a ploy to get out of the room without him. All he wanted to do was fucking talk to Sam about what they were going through before Sam left the room, but he realized now that Sam wasn’t interested in talking. Sam was only interested in acting like a child when he didn’t get his way.

 

Nevertheless, Dean didn’t want Sam out there by himself, yanking the door open and running down the stairs after his lover. “Sam!” he called, knowing the younger male couldn’t have gotten too far ahead of him since Dean was much faster than Sam. Of course, he knew Sam wasn’t going to answer him because they were fighting, but Dean didn’t need Sam to answer him. He could smell his lover from a mile away.

 

Silently, Dean followed Sam’s scent, not willing to let Sam know he was onto him just yet. After all, Dean was a vampire and he knew better than anyone how to be stealthy; especially since he was the only vampire he knew of who hunted his own kind. And hunting vampires was a hard task when you were a vampire since every vampire in the world knew that Dean Singer was always on the prowl, so they were alert. Not to hunters so much since they never worried about them all that much. One of the many downfalls vampires possessed: they thought they were invincible.

 

He found Sam in the kitchen talking to Madison about what he wanted for breakfast. Of course, Sam wasn’t the only human in here who wasn’t the help; Dean could smell the other humans’ fear in the room mixed with the subtle scent of blood. Although he had been away from Castiel for a while, he wasn’t an idiot; he knew the vampires drank human blood and he knew their methods weren’t exactly the same when it came to the way they fed. Dean would generally just use blood whores to replenish himself, whereas Castiel would hold a group of humans for days, sometimes weeks and gradually bleed them dry. That was one of the only things Castiel and Dean fought about.

 

Sighing, Dean leaned against the door frame, watching his lover openly flirt with the help. And she was buying into it too, flipping her hair every chance she got and laughing at almost everything Sam said; it made Dean sick. He had half a mind to go over there and drag the bitch away from Sam, but he figured it was a bad idea. Instead, he turned and walked out of the kitchen. If Sam didn’t want him anymore, then Dean wasn’t going to push him; though he felt his dead heart sinking at the idea of losing Sam.

 

**~~**

 

“So, how have you been, sweetie?” Mary asked, looking over her shoulder at her sleeping husband. She and Sam had been keeping in touch although John wished she wouldn’t talk to him until he came to his senses about the vampire he was dating. But Sam was her son and Mary wasn’t about to break all contact with him because John couldn’t see the shades of gray in life.

 

Sam shook his head although he knew his mother couldn’t see him. “I don’t know,” he huffed softly. “Dean and I have been fighting for the past week and I just…I don’t want to fight anymore. But I don’t know how to tell him that without making him think he’s won.”

 

A soft chuckle escaped Mary when Sam explained the predicament he was in. “Oh, honey I know exactly what that feels like,” she assured her son. “The key is to guilt trip him into thinking he’s the one who did something wrong, even if it was your fault.” Biting into her lip, she asked, “So, what are the two of you fighting about anyway?” 

 

Letting out a slow breath, Sam lied, “It’s nothing really. Just the way the spell is making me act. My mood swings have been out in full force I guess, and it makes us fight a lot. He and I haven’t…you know in like a week and it’s really taking its toll on me. Another perk of the spell. But just the fighting alone; I don’t like it.”

 

Although Sam couldn’t see it, Mary gave another small nod. “I understand, sweetie,” she whispered, knowing that she and John hadn’t exactly been on the best of terms since Sam announced he was dating Dean. But today she was hoping to fix that. “So, speaking of fighting, Sam, do you think you might want to come visit your father? He hates it when the two of you fight and…so do I. You don’t have to forgive him right away, but at least talk to him. Please?”

 

Again, Sam shook his head. “Mom, I-I don’t know. I mean, he can’t accept me and Dean and I don’t know if I can forgive that,” Sam explained. “Dean’s not a monster and if that’s what Dad wants to believe, then I have nothing to say to him.” 

 

A beeping noise sounded in Sam’s ear then, letting him know he had another call coming in. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the caller ID, his heart skipping a beat when he saw who it was. “Mom, I have another call. Can we talk later?” he asked, biting into his lip, hoping the other call wasn’t lost before his mother hung up.

 

“Sure sweetie,” Mary answered, hoping that her attempt at bringing John and Sam back together hadn’t just severed her ties between herself and her only son. “Call me later. If I don’t pick up, then John and I have already gotten into this hunt and I’ll call back as soon as I can. Bye honey.”

 

With a quick good bye, Sam switched over to the other line, his spirits lifting when he noticed the call was still connected. “Missouri, hi; I’m glad you called me back,” he smiled, his hand starting to shake when he realized that he might actually have a solution to keeping Dean’s soul.

 

**~~**

 

Ruby smiled when she saw Adam walk into the room, knowing where his thoughts were the minute she saw that smirk on his lips. But that wasn’t what this meeting was about; they had work to do. Bobby had given her specific orders and she needed Adam to execute them. After all, she wasn’t the one who wanted to be part of Bobby’s coven; she was already a member.

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” she chastised, shaking her head. “That isn’t what this is about. We have work to do.” When Adam was comfortably seated on the bed, Ruby closed her bedroom door, throwing the lock in place before she turned back towards Adam, heading over to the bed but not sitting on it. “I got a call from Bobby this morning; he knows the Winchester boy is here, and he wants you to deal with it. He said that if you can do this, then you’re in the coven.”

 

As Ruby spoke, Adam allowed his eyes to roam over her body, wanting to reach out and touch, but he knew that would only piss her off. “Okay, sounds easy enough,” Adam smiled. “I mean, it’s not like he’s the first human I’ve dealt with. What’s the plan?”

 

Shaking her head, Ruby ordered, “Don’t get cocky. That’s how people fail. Besides, it’s not Sam you have to worry about; it’s Dean. He’s probably killed double the amount of vampires than you’ve killed humans.” When Adam nodded, to let Ruby know he understood, she smiled, giving the younger vampire a curt nod. “All right then, the plan. Dean and Sam have been fighting recently, so this is the perfect opportunity. Now, Dean is going out with Castiel later tonight to catch up and that’s when you’re going to make your move.”

 

A small smile came to Adam’s lips when Ruby explained the plan. “Okay, so when are they leaving?” Again, he smiled when Ruby explained they’d be gone by seven, figuring that gave him enough time to deal with Sam and then come back and have a little fun with Ruby. “All right, so how does Bobby want him dealt with? Have him runaway? Call Dean and tell him he doesn’t want to be with him anymore?”

 

When Adam asked how Bobby wanted Sam dealt with and then spouted off options, none of which were even close to what Bobby had in mind, she chuckled softly before shaking her head and cupping Adam’s cheek gently. “You’re so cute,” she cooed. “Bobby expects you to kill him, Adam.”

 

Eyes widening, Adam jumped off the bed, shaking his head. “W-What?” he asked, looking even paler than usual. “You want me to kill Sam Winchester?” At Ruby’s nod, Adam shook his head adamantly. “No way! Do you know what’ll happen to me if Dean finds out I was behind that?! I’d be the next head mounted on his damn wall!”

 

Judging by the way Adam was freaking out, Ruby knew that this plan was going to take a little more convincing. “Adam, sweetheart,” she purred, her hands finding Adam’s before she laced their fingers together. “Do it for us. Just think, when you’re finally part of Bobby’s coven, we won’t have to keep staying here pretending like we belong; we can finally be together.” Leaning in closer, leaving no space between them, Ruby whispered in Adam’s ear, “We won’t have to worry about Gabriel anymore; we’ll be free to make love whenever and wherever we want to.” 

 

The idea of a happy life with Ruby without having to deal with all of the secrets sounded nice; nice enough to risk his life for. Nodding, he gave a small hum in agreement as a smile came to his lips. “Yeah, that sounds good,” he assured her, licking his lips. “So, how should I do it?”

 

“Well, if you don’t want to get caught, then I would suggest making it look like a suicide,” Ruby answered with a small shrug. “It’s not that hard to believe that the kid would kill himself if he thought he was losing Dean. I mean, Dean went to Bobby begging for death when Sam died. This time, Bobby’s going to make him the offer to join the coven and he feels there’s a good chance Dean will accept.”

 

A snorted chuckle escaped Adam when Ruby told him that Bobby thought there was a good chance Dean might accept the offer to join the coven, the younger vampire shaking his head. “And what would make Bobby think that? Every vampire in the continental U.S. knows that Dean Singer hates his father. And I don’t think the loss of his lover, or mate, or whatever the hell those two are to each other is going to change that.”

 

Ruby merely shook her head in answer when Adam asked why Bobby would think his plan would work. “Bobby and I have a don’t ask, don’t tell kind of arrangement,” she explained, a small smile coming to her lips.

 

Smirking, Adam hummed, “Mm…that sounds kinky,” he chuckled, hand going to Ruby’s hip, index finger hooking in the belt loop before he attempted to pull her closer. “Why don’t you come over here and get kinky with me,” he suggested, his smirk morphing into a wolfish smile. His jeans were tighter than they had been when he walked into the room and he wanted Ruby to take care of it.

 

When Adam started pulling her closer, Ruby let her hand shoot out to press against Adam’s chest, stopping herself from getting too close. “Not right now,” she argued with a shake of her head. “You need to go play nice with Gabriel and give yourself an alibi for tonight. Otherwise, if Dean suspects something, you’re the first person he’s coming after. And that Dean, he’s all shoot first and ask questions later. Wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

 

Although he knew she was right, that didn’t mean he had to like it. Sighing, Adam let go of Ruby’s jeans and gave a small nod. “Fine, I’ll go make nice with my mate,” he spat, obviously not too pleased about the idea of going to see him right now. He needed someone to take care of his erection, but he didn’t want Gabriel to be the one to do it. After all, he wasn’t going to have to be with the buffoon much longer, which made him smile widely as he walked out of Ruby’s room and headed to his own.

 

**~~**

 

“Wait a minute, I don’t get it,” Castiel explained, shaking his head slightly. “You and Sam are fighting and you want to make it all better, but you refuse to talk to him?” When Dean nodded, Castiel scoffed, shaking his head. “How the hell does that work?!”

 

Dean shook his head when Castiel asked how that worked, not really sure how he could answer that question. “I don’t really know, Cas,” he admitted. “I mean, I want everything to be okay, but he was openly flirting with Madison and she was taking the bait. I left the room after that, so I don’t know what happened later. And I mean, I trust Sam, I do…it’s just with the side effects of the spell and the way his body reacts sometimes, I don’t know if I can trust that.”

 

A small frown came to Castiel’s lips when Dean spoke, shaking his head. “I can see the way Sam looks at you, Dean. Trust me, there’s no way that boy is cheating on you. He’s completely, madly in love with you and I don’t think anything is ever going to change that.” Shrugging, he added, “Though, if it’ll make you feel better, I can have Madison executed for flirting with your man.”

 

Eyes widening slightly, Dean once again shook his head. “No, I don’t think that would be right. And I know it wouldn’t make me feel better. I guess I’m just over reacting because Sam and I have never fought like this before. I mean, there was the time when I left him for those six months, but that was different. I was always keeping an eye on him and I knew he never went anywhere. Hell, his parents couldn’t even get him to go to school, much less on a date.” Sighing, he explained, “It’s just now, with the way the spell makes him act sometimes; I can smell his lust, but I can’t do anything about it and it pisses me off, Cas.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Castiel asked, “What are the two of you fighting about anyway?” He didn’t think there was anything in this world worth fighting over, but then again, what did he know. After all, he had never been in love, but he knew just from watching Gabriel and Adam that it hurt. Maybe that was the reason he had no intentions of settling down; he wasn’t about to let someone hurt him.

 

If it had been anyone else asking what he and Sam were fighting about, Dean would have told them to mind their own business and go to Hell; but this was Castiel, his best friend. And Dean was more than willing to give him the whole scoop. “He wants me to bite him,” Dean answered, his shame at the mere thought of doing that to Sam shining through in his voice. “And when I told him it wasn’t going to happen, he went into hissy fit mode and now we aren’t talking.”

 

He tried to hold his laughter back when Dean told him why they were fighting; really, he did. But it was just so trivial and pointless to fight over something like that and Castiel couldn’t contain himself. “Oh Dean, come on!” he laughed, shaking his head. “Just give the damn kid what he wants. It’s not like you’re going to kill him! You’re one of the best people I know when it comes to controlling your hunger. I mean, I don’t think I have ever seen you go too far and kill someone. Never; and I’ve known you a long time.”

 

To say that Dean was shocked when Castiel told him to bite Sam would have been an understatement. He would have thought the older vampire would have been with him on this one, but apparently, he was siding with Sam. “You don’t know what I’ll do!” he argued. “And neither do I, which is why I won’t do it.” Shaking his head once more, Dean explained, “His blood is strong, Cas. I-I bit him before and it took me days to stop thinking about how he tasted; how damn good he tasted. I can’t do that again. Especially not now when I’m losing my soul and could hurt him at any minute.”

 

Again, Castiel shook his head at Dean’s outburst. “You worry too much,” he complained, having full confidence in his old friend even if Dean didn’t have it in himself. “Anyway, I have a few coven leader-y things to do before dinner, so I’ll see you later. Just think of this though, Dean; would you rather lose Sam because you took a risk to make him happy, or lose him because you were too scared to keep him?” With that, Castiel walked into his room, closing the door behind himself, leaving Dean alone to walk back to his and Sam’s room, Castiel’s words echoing in Dean’s head the whole time.

 

**~~**

 

“And you’re sure about this?” Sam asked as he listened to Missouri explain that she might have a cure to Dean’s current predicament. If she could actually find a way to make Dean be able to keep his soul and still have Sam alive, then she was officially Sam’s new favorite person. After all, Sam had been looking for over a month now and he had come up with nothing, so maybe it was time for him to hand over the torch to another person.

 

Slowly, Missouri took a deep breath before she answered, “Well, I can’t say it will work for sure, but there’s a good chance it might. There are some recorded entries in a journal I have where this plan worked, but there’s no guarantee that it works all of the time, Sam.” For Sam and Dean’s sake, Missouri hoped that they weren’t an exception and they could really get Dean’s soul back. Of course, it didn’t much matter to Sam, but for Dean, it would be a good thing. And if it didn’t work, then at least neither of them would be affected by it. “I have all the information right here Sam if you want to come over later and take a look. I’ll keep my door unlocked for you.”

 

Nodding, Sam answered, “Yeah, okay that sounds great Missouri. Thank you so much for this.” A wide smile came to his lips when she gave him her address and he typed it into his phone. “All right, I got it. I’ll be over around eight o’clock. See you then. Bye.” With that, Sam hung up the phone, his smile still firmly planted on his lips.

 

Now that the phone wasn’t plastered to his ear, Sam saw that it was almost five thirty, which meant that he had been hiding out in the bathroom for almost twelve hours and his stomach was starting to feel the pain of that. Figuring that Dean wouldn’t be around to hassle him, Sam stood up and climbed out of the bathtub, heading over to the door and pulling it open. However, when he got outside of the bathroom, he was immediately grabbed, strong arms wrapping around his waist and holding him in place. He tried to open his mouth to scream, but it was quickly covered by a large hand.

 

Suddenly, Sam felt his body start to panic, fear that someone was going to hurt him here because he had driven Dean away making him struggle against the hold this new arrival had on him. He needed to get to Dean and tell him that he was sorry and that he loved him and tell him just how hard this last week of them fighting had been on him. All his struggling stopped however when he felt teeth sinking into his neck, his eyes widening slightly as he let out a harsh scream behind the hand covering his mouth as fear overwhelmed him.


	9. Chapter 9

He was sure that if he were being drained dry by now, he would have been feeling slightly faint, which he wasn’t; Sam wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Nevertheless, now that he knew he wasn’t going to die at the moment, he started struggling, desperately trying to break free of the hold this vampire had on him.

 

Before he knew what was happening, the mouth was gone from his neck and instead, lips were pressing softly up his throat to his earlobe before he felt his lobe being sucked into a warm, wet mouth, hot tongue teasing Sam’s earlobe gently. All the fear and desperation from earlier left him as soon as those lips and that tongue was on him; he knew who this was now, which left only want, lust, and a desperation of a different kind. 

 

The hand that was over his mouth quickly moved, trailing down his torso to palm at his cock through his jeans, causing Sam to moan. “Ungh…Dean,” Sam gasped, his breaths coming quicker, only this time due to lust rather than fear.

 

A small smirk came to Dean’s lips as Sam’s hips bucked into his hand, knowing what the younger male wanted, though he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to give it to him just yet. After all, Sam had been acting like a brat these last few days and Dean didn’t think giving Sam a reward for his behavior would teach him his lesson. Then again, he didn’t really care much about that since Sam was here bucking into his hand like a desperate, horny teenager. 

 

“Is this what you wanted, Sammy?” Dean asked, unnecessary breaths panting slightly out over Sam’s ear. “You want me to bite you? Be dangerous for you; with you?” Nipping Sam’s neck once more, Dean groaned, “Tell me what you want, Sam.”

 

Dean actually wanting him to form words and be a coherent partner would have made Sam laugh if he’d have been capable through the lust at this point. Sam could barely remember to breathe, let alone form a whole sentence and tell Dean what he wanted. Hell, Sam didn’t even know what he wanted. Not really. All he knew was that he wanted Dean in any way he could get him.

 

When Sam didn’t answer him about what he wanted from him, Dean pulled away from his young lover, hand groping Sam through his jeans leaving Sam completely, a smirk coming to his lips as he heard Sam groan in protest. “Tell me, Sam,” he ordered again, watching as Sam’s hips bucked into the air, searching for Dean’s hand once more.

 

As soon as Dean’s hand was gone, Sam’s eyes shot open, a small whimper breaking from him at the loss of contact. “Dean…” Sam protested, hand seeking out Dean’s, groaning in aggravation when he couldn’t find it. “Please Dean, want you,” he begged, hand moving to Dean’s face instead, cupping his cheek as best as he could in his current position. 

 

Feeling Sam’s hand on his cheek, Dean turned his head, pressing his lips to the younger male’s palm, kissing his softly. “Want me how, Sammy?” he asked, the hand that Sam had been searching for coming back around the younger male’s body, teasing over Sam’s nipple through the thin fabric of his T-shirt. “What do you want me to do to you?”

 

“Anything,” Sam answered, hissing in his breath when Dean teased his nipple, the bud instantly pebbling beneath the familiar touch. “Everything, Dean please?” His eyes nearly rolled back into his head when Dean’s lips closed over his throat again, teeth scraping against the tender flesh. He couldn’t wrap his head around what had made Dean want to bite him, but he wasn’t about to complain; he was more than happy to let Dean drink from him.

 

A deep, possessive growl escaped Dean as he turned Sam around in his grip, lips crushing against the younger male’s before Sam even knew what was happening. His hands trailed down Sam’s back, squeezing his ass as he pulled him closer, leaving no space between him and his mate. Breaking the kiss to let Sam breathe, Dean allowed his lips to trail down Sam’s throat, kissing his shoulder as his hands slid up Sam’s shirt, feeling smooth flesh beneath his hands. 

 

Quickly, Dean wrapped his arms around the back of Sam’s knees, lifting Sam off the ground, his lover immediately getting the idea and wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. As soon as he was certain Sam was secure, Dean walked over to the bed, dropping Sam down on top of it before he climbed into the bed with his human, blanketing Sam’s body with his own. “Want these off you,” he mumbled, tugging at Sam’s clothes.

 

When Dean told him he wanted his clothes off, Sam nodded, wanting the exact same thing as soon as possible. His hands shot to the hem of his T-shirt, tugging the fabric up and off his body, tossing the shirt haphazardly across the room, not too concerned where it landed. He then gripped the hem of Dean’s shirt, tugging at it until he finally managed to get it off his vampire before he worked the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans open, shoving his hand into Dean’s boxers and wrapping his fingers around Dean’s hard length as soon as he was able to.

 

Dean groaned softly when Sam took his aching member in hand, head hanging between his shoulder blades as he panted out unnecessary breaths. “Fuck Sammy,” he growled before he captured Sam’s lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. Gripping Sam’s waist so they wouldn’t lose contact, Dean rolled them over so he wouldn’t have to worry about holding himself up so he didn’t crush Sam. His hands quickly moved to the waistband of Sam’s jeans, yanking them open, the button popping off and bouncing off the bed before hitting the floor and rolling somewhere neither of them cared enough to look right now. 

 

Being flipped was a huge surprise to Sam, the younger male having figured that Dean would have wanted to be on top tonight. Of course, he wasn’t complaining about how they were lying, he just wanted to get on with the show. After all, Sam had been horny for a week now with no help from Dean. Sure, his hand was good, but it was no substitute for having Dean inside him. “Dean…want you,” Sam moaned softly, licking his lips as he ground his jean clad ass down against Dean’s crotch. “Now babe, please?”

 

He wasn’t sure he could have said no even if he had wanted to when Sam started grinding down on his crotch, groaning in pleasure at the friction though it wasn’t nearly enough. “Sammy,” he gasped, gripping Sam’s hips once more so he could flip them back to the position they had started in, grinding his hips down against Sam’s desperately. It had been too long since they’d been together and even Dean was feeling the effects. He could only imagine how Sam was feeling with the side effects of the spell. 

 

As quickly as he could manage, Dean pulled the younger male’s jeans down his body, letting them pool at Sam’s knees because he wasn’t ready to stop kissing him. He then did the same with his own, kicking them off his ankles as his hand went to Sam’s cock, stroking the younger male’s leaking member. His lips slid away from Sam’s, smiling softly when his lover let out a small whimper, lips pressing instead against Sam’s neck, sliding downward until he reached Sam’s cock, taking the younger male deep into his mouth. 

 

His hands slid down Sam’s hips, grabbing at the denim still on his lover’s body and pulling it the rest of the way off, Sam’s dick falling from his lips with an obscene pop. Once Sam’s jeans and boxers were off, Dean crawled back up his lover’s body, kissing a path as he went. When he reached Sam’s lips again, he quickly captured them with his own, tongue delving into Sam’s mouth, tangling with his own. 

 

Slowly, Dean’s hand trailed down Sam’s chest, thumb brushing over the younger male’s nipples before sliding lower, taking Sam’s dick in his hand and stroking the younger male teasingly, giving Sam almost no pleasure. A small smile came to his lips when Sam whimpered and bucked into his hand, though he didn’t move to give his lover any more friction. 

 

“Ungh…Dean, please?” Sam whimpered, trying to buck up into Dean’s touch, though the older male was using his body to keep Sam in place; torturing him. “Dean,” he whined, his own hand moving to wrap around his cock and Dean’s hand, only to have Dean catch his wrist and pull it away, shaking his head. “Please?”

 

Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face seeing how damn eager his lover was. He didn’t think he had ever seen Sam so damn desperate and he kind of liked it. But he knew that he couldn’t keep Sam on edge like this for long; that would have been cruel, hand already moving a bit faster, applying a little more pressure. The sounds of pleasure spilling from Sam’s lips were even more satisfying than his lover’s pleas. “What do you want me to do to you, Sammy?” he asked, lips once again finding Sam’s throat, teeth scraping against the tender flesh once more.

 

He didn’t really know what he wanted Dean to do, honestly. There were so many things he wanted from his boyfriend; he didn’t know how to put them into words. So, Sam pushed Dean off of him, rolling so that he was on top now. Crawling down Dean's body, Sam stopped once his head was positioned between Dean's legs. Slowly, he licked his lips, pressing a kiss to each of Dean's inner thighs, teasing him before the real fun happened.

 

When Sam knelt between his legs, Dean let his legs drop open, watching his human. He knew what was going to happen, and he was more than willing to allow it. Again, he moaned as Sam's mouth was on him, pressing kisses to his thighs. His hands went to the sheets, grabbing them in a white knuckled grip as he was relentlessly tortured, waiting for Sam to get with the program. "Sam, come on, stop teasing," he complained, biting his bottom lip once more.

 

Smiling, Sam ran his hands over Dean's legs, his fingers coming so close to touching Dean's throbbing erection before he pushed them upwards, running them along Dean's abdomen instead. Again, he smiled as he heard Dean almost whimper. Finally, Sam couldn't stand to tease anymore, needing to taste Dean almost as badly as he needed to breathe it felt.

 

With another smile, Sam grasped the base of Dean's shaft, lowering his head to take Dean's cock deep in his mouth, humming around his length, doing everything he knew Dean liked. After all, with the way he felt because of the spell, he rarely had time to pleasure Dean like his vampire always pleasured him. Right now, he was going to right that wrong.

 

Dean gasped as he felt Sam's mouth devour his cock. It took all the strength he had not to buck his hips and drive his aching erection deeper into his boyfriend's willing mouth. "Oh, God...Sam," Dean moaned, biting his bottom lip as he tried so desperately to hold still. 

 

Slowly, Sam pulled back, running his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock before circling it around the tip. Again, he took his boyfriend inside, just the crown, sucking hard, drawing yet another moan out of Dean. Opening his mouth wide, Sam took Dean deep again, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing, letting Dean feel his throat work against the tip of his cock before bobbing his head up and down, his hand jacking the lower part of Dean's shaft that he couldn't fit into his mouth.

 

Finally, Dean couldn't take it anymore, and he had to move. Slowly, he brought his hand to the back of his boyfriend's head, pushing him down further, forcing his cock deeper. He could tell when Sam just stopped moving all together and let him do all the work, but that was fine. As long as Sam was sucking, he was okay with anything else. Again, he moaned as he felt Sam's free hand cupping his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

 

Sam kept sucking and teasing Dean's cock with his lips and tongue, hand gently squeezing Dean's sac until he could feel that Dean was close. He stopped then, not wanting his vampire to cum just yet. Pulling off Dean's cock, Sam smiled up at his lover, loving the way he looked right now. He then crawled up his boyfriend's body, grabbing his shoulder and rolling so that Dean lay on top of him. "Fuck me, Dean," he begged, grinding his cock against Dean's spit-slick member.

 

Dipping his head, Dean captured his boyfriend's lips with his own. Slowly, he ran his hands down Sam's sides, gripping his hips and pulling his boyfriend's ass off the bed, kneading the firm flesh. Breaking the kiss for air, he brought his right hand back up his lover’s body, his left still groping Sam's ass. Gently, he placed his index and middle fingers at Sam's mouth, letting him know he wanted him to suck on them. Sam did as he was silently told, wrapping his tongue around them before Dean pulled them away.

 

Again, Dean trailed his hand down Sam's body, careful not to touch him with his wet fingers. Once his hand was at his boyfriend's ass again, Dean slowly spread Sam's ass cheeks, eliciting a small moan from Sam. "Shhh...I got you, Sammy," he whispered, pushing one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle at Sam's entrance, pushing in slowly. 

 

Sam gasped as his vampire’s index finger breached him, moaning softly as Dean moved his finger in and out of his hole. "Dean..." he moaned, pushing his hips down as Dean's finger worked him, needing to feel Dean inside him. Again, he moaned as Dean added a second finger, gripping Dean's shoulder as he felt his boyfriend's fingers scissoring inside of him, opening him for what was to come. Sam threw his head forward, letting it fall to the crook of Dean's neck, his hot breath fanning over Dean's neck and shoulder as he gasped from the sensations running through him. 

 

Slowly, Dean pulled his fingers from his boyfriend's ass, holding his hips in place as he slid his still slick cock inside Sam's stretched hole. He made sure to go slow, sliding himself in inch by inch until he was buried balls deep so he didn't hurt Sam. It was so hard to hold still when he felt Sam's ass clenching around him, though. But he knew he had to; he had to give Sam time to adjust to the invasion before he just mindlessly fucked him. After all, they weren’t using real lube, so he didn’t want to hurt Sam by being too rough.

 

Sam could see how much strain Dean was putting on himself as he tried not to move. Tried to give Sam time to adjust to his full length inside of him. As he began to get used to the invasion, he rocked his hips a little, testing the waters, so to speak. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, Dean, come on, move."

 

He didn't have to tell Dean twice. As soon as he heard the word 'move,' Dean pulled almost completely out before thrusting back inside, setting a good rhythm. He moaned as he felt Sam's short, blunt fingernails dig into his shoulders. "Are you okay, Sam?" he asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew Sam wasn't used to sex without lube, and that he was going to have to take it slow, but it was just so damn hard. And, really, it was all Sam's fault for being so fucking hot when he's in bed. 

 

Letting out the breath that he had been holding, Sam nodded again, pulling on Dean's shoulders to get him closer as he rocked his hips, pushing his ass further down onto Dean's hard cock inside of him. "Y-Yeah, Dean, I'm fine." He moved his arms so that his left arm was on Dean's back, palm flat in the center of it while his right arm wrapped around Dean's neck, long digits tangling in his short hair. "I need you, Dean. Please?" Roughly, Sam pulled Dean's head downwards, locking their lips with brutal force. "Please, Dean?" Sam begged as he broke the kiss, only to do it again, their teeth clacking together as Sam tried to devour him.

 

He didn't know what Sam wanted, and it pissed him off. If he was going to make this as enjoyable as possible for the younger male, Dean needed to know exactly what his lover wanted; what he needed. As the kiss was broken again, Dean looked into Sam's eyes, seeing that his boyfriend was pretty much taken over by his need for Dean. "Sam, what do you need?" he asked, hoping to get through to his human. Slowly, he dipped his head, kissing Sam's neck. "This?" he asked, allowing his lips to barely touch Sam's skin again, smiling as he heard his boyfriend moan. 

 

Removing his right hand from Sam's hip, he drug it across Sam's lower abdomen, slowly making his way to his boyfriend's throbbing erection. Once his hand was where he wanted it, Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's hard shaft, slowly stroking him, rubbing his thumb over Sam's slit before pivoting his wrist and sliding his hand back down. "Or is this what you want, Sam?" he asked, dropping his head so he could kiss Sam's collarbone. 

 

"Ungh...Dean," Sam moaned, pushing the hand that was resting on Dean's back down, effectively pressing Dean's body closer to his. "Harder, Dean," he ordered, feeling his release coming quickly with every stroke of Dean's skilled hand. 

 

Dean nodded, bracing himself by placing the hand that wasn't working his boyfriend on the bed beside Sam's head. He thrust his cock in deeper, angling his hips so the tip of his dick hit Sam's prostate, smiling as he heard his boyfriend moan in approval. With each thrust, the bed moved with them, slamming off the wall before moving back down to do it again in time with Dean's brutal pace. Sam's hands were back on Dean's shoulders now, holding on with bruising force, cluing Dean in that Sam was about to cum.

 

Soft pants and small moans were spilling from Sam’s lips as he felt his release coming on him, fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders harder. “Dean…b-bite me when we cum,” he ordered, the command ending on a groan. “Please…want you to bite me when we cum.”

 

Although he didn’t really want to, Dean nodded, letting his lover know that he would bite him when they came, his own orgasm quickly approaching as he slammed into his human’s body. When he heard the soft, panted ‘now’ from Sam, Dean’s teeth elongated moments before he sunk his fangs into Sam’s flesh, moaning softly as Sam’s blood gushed onto his tongue, his taste buds exploding with Sam’s unique flavor. The beast within him perked up, though he shoved him back down, not willing to hurt Sam. He may have been losing his soul, but it wasn’t gone yet, dammit!

 

As soon as Dean’s teeth penetrated his flesh, Sam’s body tensed up, cum shooting from his cock, wetting his and Dean’s stomach’s moments before he felt Dean’s cum filling him up. His finger dug deeper into Dean’s back as he panted out his breaths, eyes squeezing tightly closed as Dean continued to drink from him, his vampire’s teeth tearing at his flesh as it tried to scab over quickly and stop the blood flow. 

 

After a few more gulps, Dean pulled back, the action taking everything in him to do so, tongue licking over the wound to gather up any blood spilling from the small punctures before he ran the back of his hand over his lips, looking down at Sam. “You okay, baby?” he asked, fangs already retracted so he didn’t talk funny.

 

Slowly, Sam nodded, letting Dean know that he was fine. “See,” he mumbled, giving his vampire a small smile. “I told you that you wouldn’t hurt me.” His smile widened and became a little smugger when Dean shook his head and chuckled. “You worry too much.”

 

“You don’t worry enough,” Dean countered, pushing himself off the bed and heading into the bathroom, gathering up some supplies before heading back into the room with Sam, noticing the younger male had been watching his every move. Sam was too attached to him, and Dean blamed himself for that. When he lost his soul, Sam was going to have a hard time staying away; but Dean knew that’s what was necessary and he just hoped Sam understood.

 

Climbing back onto the bed, Dean waved Sam over to him, laying all of his supplies out on the bed beside him. “C’mere baby,” he mumbled, cupping Sam’s cheek in his hand as he gently turned Sam’s head to the side, exposing his wound to Dean. He then took the washcloth he’d gotten and dabbed at the bite mark, cleaning away all of the blood that had just dripped down Sam’s neck. “Am I hurting you?”

 

Sam attempted to shake his head when Dean asked if he was hurting him, realizing too late that Dean had his chin cupped so he couldn’t move. “No,” he answered verbally instead, swallowing thickly. “Feels good.” His own hand moved to Dean’s chest, wanting to feel his vampire. The last week had been hard on him and Sam didn’t want to ever feel like that again. He didn’t like it when he and Dean fought, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it didn’t happen again.

 

When Sam told him he wasn’t hurting him, Dean nodded, placing the washcloth back on the bed and grabbing the bandages he’d picked up on the way out of the bathroom. He made quick work of bandaging up the wound, pressing a soft kiss to the white gauze once he was finished, the hand cupping Sam’s chin sliding down his boyfriends chest and sliding around Sam’s waist, forehead pressing against Sam’s. “Are you happy now?”

 

A small smile came to Sam’s face when Dean asked if he was happy now, giving the older male a small nod. “Always happy when you’re with me,” he assured Dean, his hand that was on Dean’s chest sliding upwards to rest on his vampire’s shoulder, pressing his body closer to Dean’s until he was practically sitting in his lover’s lap. “I could stay like this with you all day, Dean.”

 

His dead heart swelled with love when Sam told him that he could stay like this with him all day, a wide smile coming to his lips. “I have no objections to that,” he assured Sam, eyes flicking over to the clock, eliciting a small groan out of him. “Any other day.” Leaning in, he brushed his lips against Sam’s, gently shoving the younger male back. “But not right now, baby. I have to go.”

 

The smile that was forming on Sam’s lips quickly fell away when Dean told him he had to go. “Go?!” Sam asked, his grip on Dean’s shoulder tightening. “Go where?” He had thought everything was all right between them, but if Dean was leaving, then obviously Sam had missed something. 

 

“Cas and I are going out; gonna catch up on the one hundred or so years that we haven’t seen each other,” Dean explained, glancing down at Sam’s hand on his shoulder. It was like the kid thought he was going to bolt and never come back, or something. Then again, this was Sam, so that was probably exactly where his head was at. “Sammy, I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” he assured the younger male, dipping his head and kissing his lover once more. “Now, why don’t you let me go so I can get a shower, hm? And when I get back, we can pick up where we left off?” Kissing Sam once more, Dean smiled before he asked, “How’s that sound, lover?”

 

Although he really didn’t want to let Dean go, Sam nodded, hand slowly sliding off Dean’s shoulder. “Mkay,” he mumbled, pushing himself off the bed. “I have to go see Missouri anyway, so I’ll go do that while you’re gone. She told me to be there around eight, so I should be back around nine.”

 

Frowning in confusion, Dean asked, “Missouri? Why are you going to see her?” As far as he knew, Missouri and Sam didn’t really talk. But he hadn’t been monitoring Sam’s calls or anything, so he wasn’t really a good person to ask, he supposed.

 

Sam gave a small shrug when Dean asked why he was going to see her. “Oh, you know, we have things to talk about.” Smiling, he explained, “We think she might have some information on how we can beat the spell and get you to keep your soul. She wants me to go over and look for myself, but I think we have a real shot here, Dean.”

 

To say that Dean was surprised by this new information would have been an understatement. “You found a way for me to keep my soul?” he asked, his confusion and shock clear in his voice. If Sam and Missouri could pull this off, then he and Sam were home free. With his soul still intact, then there was no reason why he couldn’t be with Sam. “Well, how? I mean, what do we have to do?”

 

It wasn’t hard to see how hopeful Dean was and it made Sam smile. “I don’t know yet. She didn’t tell me exactly,” he answered with a small shake of his head. “I’ll let you know as soon as I find out.” Gently, he took Dean’s hand in his own, tugging the older male off the bed. “Now c’mon, let’s go get that shower you mentioned. I promise I’ll behave.”

 

Dean barked out a chuckle when Sam promised to behave, moving from the bed and following Sam into the bathroom. “You better. I told Cas I’d be ready to go by seven and it’s already six forty five. No funny business in there. Save it for later when I get back.”

 

**~~**

 

A wide grin broke out on Ruby’s face when she saw Dean leave the mansion with Castiel. Her plan could be put into action soon; all she had to do was wait a little while before she could give Adam the signal. After all, if something went wrong and Dean came back while Adam was in there killing Sam, the plan would be ruined. And of course, Ruby would be blamed for it even if it wasn’t her fault. 

 

She only waited about ten minutes before she flipped her cell phone open and dialed Adam’s number. “They just left,” she explained when Adam answered. “Remember what we talked about, Adam. Make it look like a suicide. And make it fast. I don’t need you fucking this up and getting us both in trouble.”

 

“Yeah, I got it,” Adam answered. “We went over it enough times; I think I can manage it.” The hardest part about it was going to be getting away from Gabriel, who decided that now was a good time to talk about their relationship and ways to improve it. Adam didn’t give a rat’s ass what Gabriel said; there was no improving this dead thing. And as soon as he was done with the Winchester kid, he was going to be with Ruby and hopefully never have to see this whiney little twit ever again. Luckily, he had been able to get away from him when his cell phone rang.

 

Although she wasn’t all too happy with Adam’s tone, Ruby let it drop, figuring they had bigger fish to fry at the moment. “All right then. Get your ass moving. I don’t know how long Dean and Castiel are going to be out, but I want this done fast. Call me when you’re done and we can head to Bobby’s place together.”

 

Giving a nod Adam knew Ruby wouldn’t see, he answered, “All right, I will. Make sure you have your phone close. This won’t take long.” With that, Adam snapped the phone closed, pocketing it once more before he headed up the stairs to where he knew Sam and Dean were staying. 

 

On the way up the stairs, Adam ran into Uriel, nearly stumbling back down the flights he had already climbed with his surprise. “Uriel?” he mumbled, shaking his head. “What are you doing here? I-I thought you were on a trip to Alaska getting provisions for Castiel? Weren’t you supposed to leave today?”

 

Slowly, Uriel shook his head. “No, you immature little weasel,” he answered. “I got back today. I was there all last week.” Frowning, he asked with narrowed eyes, “What are you doing stalking around the mansion, boy?”

 

If he would have thought that Uriel was going to be here, Adam probably would have thought of a better excuse; though with the time he was given, he couldn’t come up with anything real extravagant. “Well, Gabriel and I are fighting, so I figured I would take a walk. And it’s sunny out right now, so I didn’t want to leave the mansion; you know how the sun bothers my skin, especially.”

 

The fact that it wasn’t a complete lie probably helped Adam out a whole lot, Uriel just giving a disgusted frown before he pushed past Adam and started walking down the stairs once more. “Oh Adam, don’t get yourself into trouble up there,” he warned. “Castiel isn’t going to let you squeak by forever.”

 

A shiver ran up Adam’s spine at Uriel’s words, wondering if the older vampire knew more than Adam did about Castiel. It was true that Adam had his fair share of screw ups, but he didn’t think Castiel would actually punish him for anything. Then again, he could be wrong. But for right now, he wasn’t thinking about that; he was thinking about getting this job done and then getting the hell out of there with Ruby and starting their lives together.

 

Finally, he reached the top of the stairs and was standing right outside of Sam’s door, knuckles cracking as he opened and closed his fisted hands. This was it. All he had to do was go in there and kill Sam Winchester and he was in; he would finally be a part of Bobby Singer’s coven. Getting away from Gabriel was one of the many perks to this plan as well. 

 

With one final deep breath, Adam pushed the door open, walking inside, the door slamming behind him, which he turned and locked so no one could get in a disturb them unless they broke the thing down. Sam was nowhere to be found, but Adam knew he was here; he had to be. Ruby would have seen him heading out. 

 

After a few moments of waiting, Sam walked out of the bathroom, the door closing softly behind him. When he saw Adam in his room, he jumped slightly, fear slowly creeping into him as he stared at the vampire who had wanted his blood at the dinner table when they had first gotten here. “Adam,” he mumbled, swallowing thickly. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

 

Smiling, Adam tilted his head to one side, staring Sam up and down. “Hello Sam,” he greeted, his mind working double time to figure out how he was going to make this look like a suicide; after all, there were so many things he wanted to do to this boy and none of them would look like the kid had committed suicide. That’s when he saw the bandage on Sam’s neck, his smile widening. “What happened to your neck, Sam?” he asked, taking a step closer to the younger male. After all, it wasn’t like Sam was a threat to him; he was only a human.

 

“N-Nothing,” Sam answered quickly, hand instinctively moving to his neck where Dean had placed the bandage earlier. When Adam took a step closer, Sam took a step back, brows knitting with confusion. “What are you doing here?” Sam repeated, mind reeling with escape routes that could get him the hell away from this vampire if it was necessary.

 

Now that Adam had seen the bandage, it piqued his interest. If Sam was letting Dean drink from him, then he should share. After all, Sam smelled so damn delicious and if Dean was getting a taste, Adam wanted one too. He was right in front of Sam in seconds, hands slamming against the bathroom door where Sam had pinned himself. “Is that a bite mark, Sammy?” he asked, eyes raking over Sam’s neck, mouth almost watering he wanted to bite him so damn badly.

 

Sam jumped once more when Adam pinned him to the bathroom door, not missing how the vampire’s eyes went straight to his neck. No, he wasn’t going to start panicking; he was a hunter, dammit! He could handle this. After all, Adam hadn’t done anything yet, so there was a chance he would just leave him alone. Of course, even Sam wasn’t naïve enough to believe that. “No,” he lied, moving his head away from Adam in an attempt to hide his throat. “You didn’t answer my question. What the hell are you doing here, Adam?”

 

As he continued to stare at Sam’s neck, he felt all of his blood rushing south. It seemed like he hadn’t gotten any in forever, Ruby leaving him horny this morning so they could put the plan in motion; and of course, he was always ready for sex after a long talk with Gabriel, so now all of those feelings were rushing back to him at this very moment. Without saying a word, Adam dipped his head, lips seeking out Sam’s, though they caught his cheek instead.

 

Again, Sam’s eyes widened when he saw Adam leaning in as though he was going to kiss him, head quickly turning to the side to escape the unwanted lips. He groaned in disapproval when Adam’s lips came in contact with his cheek, hands coming up to push at the smaller male’s shoulders. “No, Adam stop it!” Sam ordered. “Get away from me!”

 

When Sam started pushing at him, Adam growled, hands catching Sam’s wrists in an attempt to make him stop, squeezing harder than necessary just to warn Sam that he was stronger and he wasn’t afraid to hurt the kid. “I’m not going to hurt you unless I have to, Sam,” he assured him, releasing Sam’s wrists on the sole idea that he had scared Sam into submission with his one warning, indicating just how little he knew about the young Winchester.

 

As soon as his hands were released, Sam fought back once more. Adam was leaning in for another kiss, so Sam slammed the heel of his hand into Adam’s face, a blow that would have broken a human male’s nose; but Adam wasn’t human, so it only disoriented him for a few moments. Nevertheless, Sam took what he could get, using the opportunity to wiggle out from between Adam and the bathroom door before bolting to the bedroom door. 

 

It crossed his mind that going into the bathroom would have been closer, but not the better choice, unfortunately. There was no way Sam could have held Adam out of the bathroom for long and there were no windows in there so he would have been trapped. So, the bedroom door was the best way of escape. But Adam recuperated much faster than Sam thought he would have and grabbed him before he could make it, the younger male opening his mouth to scream, though Adam was faster and slapped his hand over Sam’s mouth.

 

Once Adam had Sam in his grasp again, he picked Sam up off the ground and tossed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him with vampiric speed so he couldn’t get away again. Even on his back in a bed with a dangerous vampire on top of him, Sam was still fighting; Adam had to give him props for that one. “You are a lot more feisty than I gave you credit for, Sammy,” he chuckled, grabbing Sam’s wrists again and pinning them to the bed. “But I’m not in the mood to fight with you. I’ve been duped out of sex more than once today and now I’m horny. And you’re going to give me what I want.”

 

“No,” Sam groaned, trying to break the hold Adam had on him. But nothing he was doing seemed to work, tears of frustration welling in Sam’s eyes; still, he didn’t stop fighting though, desperate to either make Adam stop or kill him for not behaving.


	10. Chapter 10

“Where are we?” Dean asked as he stared at what seemed to be a nightclub in disgust. He didn’t do nightclubs anymore and he wasn’t about to just because Castiel wanted to. Sure, they were friends and everything, but Dean didn’t like clubs because of all the people floating around either drunk or high off their asses trying to touch and dance with no sense at all of personal space. Yeah, there was no way he was going through that door.

 

Castiel smiled when Dean asked where they were, slapping his old friend on the back. “This…is Spider,” he answered, the sense of adoration and pride shining through his voice. “It’s the best nightclub around and I thought you should have a look at it. And don’t worry, I won’t tell Sam all the dirty details of the evening.”

 

Shaking his head, Dean gave Castiel a small chuckle. “I’m not going in there, Cas,” he assured the older vampire. “I don’t do the whole nightclub scene anymore.” He wasn’t about to tell Castiel that it was because he didn’t like people because he knew that would get them into a conversation about Sam and he didn’t want to deal with that right now. He already missed Sam like Hell as it was; he didn’t need to be reminded that he wasn’t with him right now. 

 

A small frown came to Castiel’s face when Dean told him he didn’t want to go in there. “Are you serious?” he asked, confused as to what kind of vampire didn’t like going to nightclubs. It was basically a vampire scene! Dark, loud, with lots of drunken people who wouldn’t remember getting bitten the next day. Castiel loved nightclubs for that reason! “I mean, there are tons of men and women in there who would be lining up to have you; it’s easy eating, man!”

 

It bothered him a little bit that Castiel was all worried about eating people when he knew there was a slew of men and women in the mansion Castiel kept hidden from him who he chowed down on every night. Of course, Dean wasn’t part of Castiel’s coven, so he wasn’t going to tell him what to do, but he wasn’t about to go in that club and snack on people, that was for sure. “No, I don’t need to be around other people. I have everything that I need back at the mansion. And I want to get back to him at a decent hour, so either pick something else, or I’ll go back to Sam.”

 

Although he didn’t really want to go there, Castiel suggested, “There’s a diner across the street we could go to. I mean, they don’t have blood, obviously, but if you like that human food, or whatever then you’re in luck.”

 

Dean shook his head when Castiel suggested he ate the same shit Sam shoved into his mouth, giving the older vampire a small chuckle. “Dude, just because I’m with a human doesn’t mean I eat that shit.” Sure, there were the few times when he ate off Sam, but he wasn’t about to let the older vampire know that; he didn’t need to be teased that way.

 

Another small frown came to Castiel’s face when Dean assured him that he didn’t eat human food, Castiel figuring that he would have since Sam ate it all of the time. “Really?” he asked, unable to hide the confusion in his voice. “Huh, I figured you would have. Well, they have coffee and I happen to like coffee, so we can have that.”

 

Coffee was good, Dean had to admit. It was probably one of the only things he would drink other than human blood. “Yeah, I can do coffee,” Dean assured the older vampire, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked across the street with Castiel. When he reached the door, he held it open for his old friend, walking in behind Castiel and giving the waitress a small smile as she walked them to their booth.

 

**~~**

 

“Get off me!” Sam ordered, squirming under Adam’s hold on him. He didn’t know why Adam was targeting him to have sex with seeing as how he had Gabriel who was his mate, but Sam wasn’t about to just lie down and take it. Last year, he had been attacked and there had been nothing he could do to stop it, but this time he was going to fight harder.

 

It was actually somewhat amusing that Sam thought he could dictate what was going to happen here. Adam was stronger, faster and probably a lot smarter when it came to being bad than Sam was; the younger male didn’t stand a chance. “Stop struggling Sammy,” Adam ordered, moving so that he was lying more fully on top of Sam as he shoved both of Sam’s wrists into one of his hands, leaving one of his hands free to roam Sam’s body.

 

When he felt Adam’s hand on his body, caressing, touching every part of him that the vampire could reach, Sam groaned in disgust. “You-You better stop touching me,” Sam warned, trying to sink into the bed so Adam would get his hands off him. “D-Dean’s coming back soon and if he sees you doing this, you’re going to be in real trouble.”

 

Smiling, Adam shook his head, hand moving up Sam’s T-shirt to touch bare flesh. “I’m not afraid of Dean,” he lied, needing Sam to think that he was as badass as he pretended to be. In all honesty, he was terrified that Dean would walk through the door and kill him on the spot for even looking at Sam, let alone touching; but he had to be brave here. If he fucked this up, Ruby would kill him.

 

Sure, she hadn’t told him that he could fuck Sam, but if she would have slept with him earlier and given him some relief, he wouldn’t have to do this now. “Shut up and just enjoy this Sam,” he mumbled, his free hand sliding from under Sam’s shirt before he gripped the collar, ripping the fabric in half, hand instantly going to Sam’s nipple, twisting painfully. “You like it rough, baby? Huh? You have to if you’re with Dean, am I right Sammy?”

 

Sam’s eyes widened when his shirt was ripped in half. He gasped in pain when his nipple was twisted, back arching off the bed as he struggled once more, trying desperately to get away from Adam. “No, get off,” he ordered, eyes squeezing closed in pain as he felt Adam’s grip on his wrists tighten. “Ow, please…don’t do this, Adam, please?”

 

“Oh now it’s “please”, Sam?” Adam asked, shaking his head as he chuckled softly. “Shhh…it’s okay, Sammy. Just lie there and let me take what I want. I won’t tell Dean if you don’t.” Dipping his head, he pressed his nose into Sam’s hair as he whispered in the younger male’s ear, “It’ll be our little secret.”

 

Again, Sam struggled, head turning away from Adam as he groaned in distaste. “No,” he argued, keeping his voice firm. He tried to roll his hips, get Adam off him, but his efforts only resulted in his hip brushing against Adam’s cock, causing the vampire to moan in pleasure. So, Sam tried a different approach, attempting to throw his weight so he was on top of the vampire.

 

Unfortunately, Adam realized what he was doing and grabbed his hip, forcing him down against the bed again. “Such a bad boy Sammy,” Adam chastised as his hand gripped the waistband of Sam’s sweats and yanked them down, the fabric pooling at Sam’s knees before Adam took the younger male’s flaccid cock in hand. “You have no say in what happens here Sam, you got that?” Adam asked, a wide, evil smirk on his face. “This is gonna happen. Just enjoy it.” Again, Adam dipped his head, lips coming in contact with Sam’s shoulder, smiling once more when he heard Sam groan and whimper his protests.

 

**~~**

 

“Dean?” Castiel called, giving the younger vampire a hard shove, frowning with concern when he finally got a response from Dean. “Dude, what are you doing? You seem like you’re not even here right now.”

 

Really, it was true; Dean wasn’t there right now. Something was happening and by the way he felt, he could guess it had something to do with Sam. A flash of something had played in his head a moment before, much like when he had accused Sam of wanting to kill him last year. “What?” he asked Castiel, genuinely trying to get back into the conversation they were having about Castiel’s time in Prague. 

 

Frowning, Castiel explained, “I was saying that you seem distant. There something else on your mind, dude?” He wasn’t good at the whole talking about feelings thing, but he would try for Dean; after all, isn’t that what friends were for? “I mean, do you wanna talk about it, or something?”

 

Dean was about to tell Castiel that it was nothing and he was probably overreacting, but it happened again; in his head he saw Sam’s shirt get ripped open and his pants get pulled down. But the thing that really stuck was a hand wrapping around his boyfriend’s cock; a hand that wasn’t his.

 

Eyes bleeding to dark onyx, Dean jumped out of his seat. “I have to go,” he explained, tossing a few bills on the table. “Sam’s in trouble.” That was all Dean said before he was out the door as fast as he could. He didn’t know what he was going to find when he got back to the mansion, but he knew whatever it was, he wasn’t going to like it. 

 

Confusion clear on his face, Castiel called after Dean, “What are you talking about?!” When he received no answer from the younger vampire, Castiel yelled, “Dean?!” Again, Dean didn’t answer, so Castiel started running after him. Unfortunately for the older vampire, he wasn’t in as good of shape as Dean so he couldn’t catch up and whatever was happening, Castiel was sure it was going to get much worse when Dean got to the mansion.

 

**~~**

 

Shame washed over Sam as he felt his cock hardening under Adam’s ministrations. “Stop it; let me go!” Sam screamed, hoping that one of the other vampires in this damn place would hear him and get their asses up here to help. After all, Castiel was nice enough, though he knew that didn’t mean the others were nice too.

 

As Sam continued to struggle under him, Adam smiled, holding the young human down with his body weight and superior strength as his hand slid up and down Sam’s shaft, squeezing more tightly at the crown before sliding back down to the base and repeating the action. He was about to say something about Sam getting hard, but when Sam turned his head during his struggles, the bandage over his neck caught Adam’s eye. “What’s this Sam?” he asked, a wide smile on his lips. “Did you let Dean bite you? Have you been letting him be a naughty boy?”

 

Before he gave Sam a chance to answer, Adam yanked the bandage off Sam’s neck, growling softly when the smell of Sam’s blood hit his nose. “Mm…you smell so good,” Adam mumbled, eyes bleeding to onyx as he breathed in deep, taking in Sam’s scent. His fangs extended moments before he dipped his head, ready to tear into Sam’s flesh.

 

When Adam dipped his head, Sam squeezed his eyes closed, knowing this was going to hurt like a bitch. After all, when Dean bit him, the pain had been there and he knew that his vampire was trying to make it as painless as possible; he wouldn’t have that luxury with Adam, he was sure. 

 

However, the pain that should have come didn’t. Instead, he felt Adam get pulled off him and heard the sickening smack of flesh hitting a wall. Quickly, Sam scrambled off the bed, pulling his pants up just before Castiel walked in, frowning at the now broken door. His eyes then traveled over to Adam, hazel orbs widening when he saw Dean pulling his fist back and hitting the vampire over and over.

 

All Dean saw was red; he couldn’t believe this lesser vampire had the audacity to come into his room when he wasn’t home and try to rape his boyfriend. He had warned Adam once that if he even looked at Sam, he would be dead. Well, that was his one warning. Now it was time for Dean to follow through. 

 

“I warned you that if you ever touched him, I would kill you,” Dean growled, hand circling Adam’s throat. “You only get one warning.”

 

Before Dean could kill Adam, Castiel grabbed him and pulled him off the younger vampire. “Dean, stop it!” he ordered, shoving Dean away. “Stop. Just calm down, okay?” Sure, what Adam had done deserved severe punishment, but Adam was still part of his coven and he wasn’t going to let Dean kill him. Really, it was only for Gabriel’s benefit; although Adam was a dick and a spoiled little brat, Gabriel still loved him for some reason and Castiel wasn’t going to make him go through the pain of losing his mate without giving him a proper say in it.

 

Angrily, Dean shook his head. “Get out of my way Castiel,” he warned, pointing at Adam. “That little fucker just tried to hurt Sam and I’m not going to let him get away with it.” He couldn’t believe Castiel actually thought Adam was going to just walk away from this. It was Sam, dammit!

 

Castiel shook his head when Dean told him to get out of the way. “I can’t let you hurt him Dean,” Castiel explained. “He is Gabriel’s mate, and I’m not putting Gabriel through that. I’ll deal with him, don’t worry. He won’t be able to touch Sam again.”

 

Snorting out a laugh, Dean spat, “Some mate! Gabriel can do so much better, I’m sure. Adam doesn’t even care about him! If he did, then he wouldn’t have been in here trying to fuck Sam!” Quickly, Dean turned towards Sam, moving over to him in the blink of an eye. “Are you okay, baby?” he asked, hand sliding over Sam’s cheek as his lover nodded. “You don’t have to worry about Adam touching Sam, Cas. We’re going to be out of here by morning.”

 

Although he didn’t want to lose his old friend over this, Castiel could understand that Dean needed to get out of here to protect Sam. It was obvious Dean cared very much for the young human and Castiel would respect Dean’s wishes. “As you wish Dean,” Castiel mumbled, turning towards Uriel who was now standing behind him. “Get Adam out of my sight. I’ll deal with him later,” Castiel ordered before he pushed past Uriel and headed down the stairs.

 

Once everyone was out of the room, Dean led Sam to the bed, picking him up and sitting him down on the soft mattress. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Again, he received a nod from Sam, licking his lips slowly. “Look here. I can smell the blood on you. Where’d he hurt you?” It didn’t take long to see that during the struggle, the wound in Sam’s neck had started bleeding again. “I shouldn’t have done this,” he mumbled, shaking his head sadly.

 

When Dean seemed to be yelling at himself for biting Sam, the younger male shook his head, hand coming up to cup his lover’s cheek. “Shhh…I wanted you to do this,” he assured Dean, leaning in and planting his lips against Dean’s, kissing him slowly, lovingly. “Don’t blame yourself for this.”

 

Slowly, Dean nodded, letting Sam know he wouldn’t blame himself if that’s what the younger male wanted. “Lemme go get some bandages and I’ll clean this up again, baby,” he whispered, kissing Sam again briefly before he stood and headed into the bathroom to grab the supplies he would need to fix Sam up once more.

 

While Dean was gone, Sam shot a quick text message to Missouri letting her know that he wouldn’t be over there because he was attacked and asking that she text him what he needed to do in order to save Dean. He hoped that it was something he could do fairly easily because he had enough hardships in his life right now. Saving Dean was his number one priority, and he just hoped that he could do it without difficulty. Of course, he never got off easy, so he didn’t see that happening.

 

A wide smile spread across Sam’s lips when Dean came back, the young human reaching for his vampire. “C’mere,” he mumbled, catching Dean’s wrist and tugging him onto the bed with him, arms wrapping around Dean the instant he had him on the bed. “You were great tonight,” he whispered, kissing Dean’s neck. “Saved me just in the nick of time.” Kissing Dean again, he slowly pulled back, a smile coming to his lips once more. “My hero.”

 

“I felt him putting his hands on you. And I saw it, too,” Dean explained, biting his lip. “In my head. You know…kinda like what happened last year when I accused you of wanting to kill me.” Pushing a stray piece of hair out of Sam’s face, Dean added, “I got here as fast as I could and when I saw him on top of you like that…I wanted to rip his throat out. I would have if Castiel hadn’t stopped me.”

 

Nodding, Sam whispered, “I know you would have.” He felt Dean gently pressing on his chin to let him know he wanted him to turn his head, which he did, licking his lips as he allowed his eyes to slide shut. It felt so good when Dean cleaned his wounds like this and he didn’t know why. It was probably because it was Dean; he loved it when Dean touched him in any way.

 

His phone suddenly started to vibrate, causing Sam to snap his eyes open as he fumbled for his phone. When he opened the text message, his eyes widened at the response on the phone. You have to die, Sam. Make it like the spell never took place; that’s how you save Dean’s soul. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. But Dean had been willing to give up his soul for Sam, so Sam was willing to give up his life for Dean.

 

**~~**

 

Tears came to Gabriel’s eyes as Castiel explained what had taken place moments before with Adam and Sam. He thought he’d heard screaming coming from upstairs, but it was Sam’s room and he didn’t want to disturb Dean’s mate. After all, the other vampire seemed very protective of him and they all knew the kind of reputation Dean Singer had. “Is-Is the kid all right?” Gabriel asked, eyes ticking up to meet Castiel’s. 

 

Slowly, Castiel nodded, frowning at how upset Gabriel seemed. “Yeah, he seemed fine,” Castiel assured him. The next bit of information Castiel knew was going to be the hardest. “I-I promised Dean that I would…handle it.” Biting into his bottom lip, he asked, “How do you want me to handle this?”

 

Gabriel’s eyes snapped up to Castiel when he asked how he wanted him to handle this. He didn’t see how this was supposed to be his decision. “I-I don’t know,” he answered, shaking his head. “I mean, you’re the alpha; we just listen to you. Just…do whatever you want to do with him.”

 

Frowning, Castiel cupped the side of Gabriel’s cheek, thumb sliding along the other vampire’s cheekbone. “He’s your mate,” Castiel explained, azure blue orbs searching Gabriel’s face. “Tell me what you want me to do about him?”

 

“I don’t care,” Gabriel answered, shaking his head. “I mean, it’s not like we were really that close anymore. He doesn’t even love me.” His eyes dropped to the floor, hand coming up to hold Castiel’s wrist. “I’m pretty sure he’s having an affair with Ruby. And I don’t know what to do; I don’t know how to make him love me again.” 

 

A single tear fell from Gabriel’s eye, which Castiel brushed away with his index finger. “It’s not your fault,” he assured the other vampire. “Some vampires just aren’t cut out for mating and he must be one of them.” When Gabriel looked up at him, Castiel could see the longing in his eyes and he didn’t know what to do. “What do you want me to do?” he asked, no longer talking about Adam anymore.

 

Without answering, Gabriel leaned up and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. He had wanted to be with Castiel for years, but then Adam came along and he fell in love with him. But after a while, it became more of a hassle than anything; always having to keep Adam in line and make sure Adam wasn’t getting in trouble and then trying to save their relationship. Gabriel was just so tired of trying to fix everything. It was time for them both to move on and he wanted Castiel to help with that. “Make me forget him,” he whispered, not giving Castiel a chance to answer before he crushed his lips against Castiel’s once more.

 

**~~**

 

The more Bobby listened to Ruby explain about how badly the plan had gone the angrier and angrier he got. Finally, he grabbed the younger vampire by the throat and shook his head. “Just shut up,” he ordered. “I don’t want to hear anymore Ruby. The point is, your friend screwed everything up and now I have to go and fix it.”

 

Turning towards his help, Bobby ordered, “Get my car ready. I have to go pay a visit to my son at an old friend’s house.” Slowly, he released Ruby’s throat, running his hand through her long brown hair. “Now, you stay here and try not to fuck anything up. I’ll be back later.”

 

Within moments, Bobby was out of his house and in his car, speeding off towards Castiel’s mansion, a few of his trusted men in a couple cars behind him. Tonight he had every intention of killing Sam and getting his son back. And with Dean losing his soul, he had no doubt his son would be a little more cooperative than all of the other times they were supposed to be a family together.

 

**~~**

 

The sound of footsteps hurrying down the hall could be heard from a mile away as Uriel raced to Castiel’s room. Once he reached the door, he threw it open, eyes widening for a brief moment when he saw Gabriel and Castiel snuggling in the bed naked before he steeled his features once again. 

 

“Castiel,” he muttered, holding his head high. “We have a problem. A few cars have just come onto the road outside our mansion. They are headed straight for us.” Seeing that Castiel didn’t seem to understand why that was a problem, he added, “Bobby Singer is in the flock.”

 

Hearing the name Bobby Singer, Castiel glared at Uriel. “Are you sure?” he asked, growling softly when he received the nod from Uriel. “Go tell Dean,” he ordered. “I’ll be out there shortly. We can’t let him get in here.”

 

With a nod, Uriel was gone, running up the stairs to Dean’s room. Quickly, Castiel jumped out of the bed and grabbed up his clothes, pulling them on. “Get dressed,” Castiel ordered, tossing Gabriel his clothes. “Bobby Singer is not going to get in here so he can fuck everything up. He’s coming after Dean and we can’t let him get to him.”

 

This time when Uriel reached the door, he knocked, worried that he might walk in on Sam and Dean having sex since it seemed that was all they did during their stay here. When he heard Dean say come in, he opened the door, eyes moving from Sam to Dean before he explained, “Castiel told me to come get you,” he explained. “Your father is on his way here. Should be here in a few minutes and Castiel is determined not to let him in. We need your help.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened when Uriel told him that his father was here, head snapping towards Sam for a moment before he returned his attention to Uriel once more. “Okay, I’m coming,” he assured the older vampire, licking his lips as he slowly unwrapped himself from his sleeping lover. He then nudged Sam’s arm, waking the younger male.

 

A soft moan escaped Sam as he slowly blinked his eyes open, sleepy gaze focusing on Dean immediately. “Hi,” he mumbled, smiling softly at his boyfriend. “Is it eight already?” He felt like he hadn’t even been sleeping that long, but then he supposed when he was tired, it was always like that.

 

Smiling, Dean gave his head a small shake. “No baby, not yet,” he answered. “I gotta head out for a little while so I want you to stay here and sleep. I’ll be back as soon as I can be, okay Sammy?”

 

“Mkay,” Sam mumbled, closing his eyes again as he snuggled further into the pillow Dean had been laying on. He was so tired he didn’t even care where Dean was going or how long he was going to be. It had been a rough day and he just wanted to put it all behind him, get some rest, and have a better day tomorrow. 

 

Before he left, Dean slowly reached up and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, wondering if tonight would be the last time he saw Sam. He knew his father was here to do one of two things; kill him or ask him if he wanted to join his coven. And when Dean refused, he’d probably go in for the kill.

 

Leaning in, Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s in a soft, barely there kiss. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered, knowing that it might be a lie, but he needed to at least let Sam think he was coming back. “I love you, Sammy.”

 

When Dean stroked his hair, Sam leaned into the touch unconsciously, a small smile coming to his lips. He had half a mind just to grab Dean up and force him to stay with him, but he figured that it would be kind of boring to just sit here and watch Sam sleep. But when Dean kissed him, Sam was more awake, hand reaching back to card his fingers through Dean’s hair and pull him in for a real kiss. “Love you too,” he smiled, sitting up and attempting to pull Dean back onto the bed. “C’mere and stay with me. Whatever it is, it can wait. I’m up now.”

 

Sadly, Dean shook his head, taking Sam’s hands in his own and pulling the younger male away from him. “I can’t Sammy,” he muttered, placing Sam’s hands in the younger male’s lap. “I have to do this right now. Just…whatever happens, promise me you’ll stay in this room. Right here on the bed. Okay? Can you promise me that?”

 

Frowning, Sam shook his head, fully awake now that it seemed like something bad was going to happen to Dean. “What is it?” he asked, moving his hands so that his were on top of Dean’s. “Where are you going?” 

 

He knew this was going to happen. Sam was so much better at listening and not arguing when he was sleeping. “I have to go downstairs for a while. Something came up and Cas needs me.” Cupping Sam’s cheek, Dean whispered, “Stay here.” Before giving Sam a chance to argue, Dean left the room, closing the door behind himself and just hoping that Sam would listen to him. 

 

Dean ran down the stairs as fast as he could, meeting Castiel, Gabriel and Uriel in the main living area. “Where is he?” he asked, eyes turning a deep black at the thought of his father being here. Didn’t the man understand he wanted nothing to do with him?!

 

“He’s still outside,” Castiel answered, glaring at the door. “I don’t want to let him in here. For all we know, he’s got an army of vampires out there and he’s just looking for us to come out and start a fight. I figure if we’re in here, then we’re safe.” Licking his lips, he looked over at Dean. “Why won’t he leave you alone?”

 

A small chuckle escaped Dean when Castiel asked why he wouldn’t leave him alone. “You know my dad Cas,” Dean answered with a small shrug. “He wants us to be a family again. I’m all he has left since I killed my brothers last year and I bet it’s just killing him that I hate his guts.” Slowly, Dean took a deep breath, moving towards the door. “I’ll go out there and tell him to get lost. Don’t expect me to come back.”

 

With that, Dean threw open the door and walked out, closing it behind him just as Bobby came up to meet him, a small smile on the older vampire’s lips. Dean wanted to just smack that damn grin off his father’s face, but he knew that would only start a riot with the other vampires he brought along with him. “What the hell are you doing here?” he demanded, glaring at his father.

 

When Dean asked what he was doing here, Bobby frowned, looking genuinely hurt. “Well, I’m here to see my son, of course,” he answered, opening his arms to Dean. “Come give your old man a hug, son.” He frowned deeper when Dean didn’t listen, shaking his head. “So, it’s still going to be like that, is it?”

 

Shaking his head, Dean asked, “What’d you expect? That you would waltz in here and everything you’ve ever done to me would be all okay? I don’t think so Dad. Nothing you ever do is going to make any of it all okay.”

 

Slowly, Bobby let his arms fall down to his sides once more, mimicking Dean’s actions as he shook his head. “What exactly is it that I’ve done to you that has made you hate me so much, son?”

 

“What haven’t you done?” Dean remarked, anger boiling up inside him. “The incident with Sam last year was enough to make me want you dead and there have been countless other things over the years. Don’t act like you don’t remember everything.” Chuckling softly, Dean admitted, “I’ve hated you since I woke up in that coffin the night after you turned me. And there’s nothing you can say or do that is going to make me change my mind about that.”

 

Bobby frowned when Dean spoke, having hoped that it wouldn’t go this way. “Even losing your soul, you’re still going to act like you don’t want this. Act like a spoiled brat having a tantrum.” Quickly, Bobby moved closer to Dean, pinning him up against the door. “Join my coven, or I’ll kill Sam and make you watch,” he warned, sending a few of his minions around back with a gesture, to infiltrate the mansion that way. “Don’t test me, boy.”

 

**~~**

 

The sound of his cell phone ringing brought Sam’s attention away from the door, the young male grabbing up the device and answering it. “Hello?” he asked, giving a small sigh when he heard his mother’s voice on the other line. “Yeah, I know I said I would call you back, but Dean and I got caught up. But I’m fine.”

 

Suddenly, the window to the room he was in shattered and three vampires came rushing through. He was caught off guard, so he didn’t even have time to fight before he was tossed to the ground, cell phone falling near the bed as he was pinned to the floor roughly. One of the vampires then pulled out a cell phone and dialed Bobby’s number. “We’ve got him,” he explained. “What do you want us to do with him?”

 

Hearing that his men had Sam, Bobby smiled. “You go ahead and have yourselves a little snack,” he answered, a wide smile on his face. “Just don’t kill him…yet.” Slowly, he pulled the phone away from his ear, holding it up so Dean could hear what was going on. “They have your precious human,” he explained. “And if I were you, I’d play nice because I could easily have them drain the little brat.”

 

Dean growled when Bobby told him his men had Sam, pushing against the older vampire. “Leave him alone!” he yelled. “I swear to God if you hurt him, I’ll kill you!” His eyes snapped to the phone when he heard a scream on the other line, growling once more before he shoved at Bobby with all of his might. This time, the older vampire fell backwards, looking surprised when he finally gained his footing again. Dean didn’t waste any time before he was back on Bobby, slamming him into the hood of one of the cars and pulling his fist back before smashing it into Bobby’s jaw repeatedly.

 

Just then, Castiel, Gabriel and Uriel came running outside, confused for a moment when they only saw Bobby and Dean. “Dean!” Castiel yelled, throwing the younger vampire a sword when Dean turned his attention to him.

 

Once he had the sword, Dean pressed it to Bobby’s throat angrily, digging the blade in deep enough to draw blood. “Call them off or I will take your head clean off,” he warned, his voice letting the other male know he wasn’t playing around anymore. 

 

It wasn’t his style to just give up that easily, and really Bobby didn’t think Dean would kill him like he was threatening. His brothers had never been close to Dean even when they were living, but Dean and Bobby had always been close. Somewhere inside his son, Bobby knew that was still there. So, he grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear, smiling before he ordered, “Drain him dry.”

 

Without even blinking, Dean pressed on the sword harder, Bobby’s head snapping off his body with a sickening crack, the older vampire’s eyes still wide with shock as his head bounced on the ground next to his car. But Dean wasn’t waiting around to see what happened to his father; he had heard the growl and another scream coming from the other end of the line and now his only concern was Sam. He raced into the mansion and up the stairs.

 

When he reached his room, Sam was lying motionless on the ground and there were four vampires all feeding off him. Moments later, one of the vampires had no head and the other three were jumping off the young human and snarling at Dean. He didn’t much care, however, sword at the ready, not wasting any time as he went after the other vampires. 

 

One of them got in a lucky shot, ripping into Dean’s shoulder before he could toss him off, the smaller male sliding across the floor and hitting the opposite wall hard enough to crack it. Dean swung the sword downwards quickly, the head of that vampire coming off much like all of the others. There was only one left standing between him and Sam, and he looked scared out of his mind. He ran towards the window, but Dean was on him before he could get away, sword slicing through flesh, muscle and bone all in one swift motion. 

 

While Dean was occupied with the last vampire, Castiel had come up to the room, eyes widening when he saw Sam on the ground, not moving. Quickly, Castiel ran over to the young human, fingers pressing against his neck, instantly being soaked with blood. “Dean,” he called, head snapping over to the younger vampire.

 

As soon as the vampire’s head was off, Dean tossed the sword to the ground, letting the body of the deceased man fall to the ground as well. He heard Castiel call his name and quickly turned towards him, falling to his knees in front of Sam. “Is he alive?” he asked, eyes searching Castiel’s face for an answer.

 

“Barely,” the older vampire answered. “I could call an ambulance, but they’d never make it in time.” Licking his lips, Castiel looked up at Dean, a small frown coming to his lips. “Dean, you know what you have to do.”

 

Quickly, Dean shook his head, not willing to entertain that idea. “No, he wouldn’t want that,” Dean argued, pulling out his cell phone. “They’ll make it in time. They have to!” In the back of his mind, he knew they wouldn’t, but he had to have hope.

 

Seeing Dean pull out his cell phone and try to call for help, Castiel placed his hand over Dean’s, shaking his head. “They won’t and you know it, Dean!” he assured his old friend. “If you want Sam to be with you, then you know what you have to do! You need to turn him, Dean. And you don’t have a lot of time, so you better make up your mind and fast.”

 

Tears welled up in Dean’s eyes as he looked up at Castiel, shaking his head slowly. “I don’t – I can’t do that to him,” he muttered, biting into his bottom lip as he watched the slow, erratic breathing of his dying lover. The memories of that year without Sam came to his mind and he wasn’t sure he could handle all eternity without the younger male; no, he knew he couldn’t handle eternity without Sam. 

 

He didn’t give it another moment’s thought as he brought his wrist up to his mouth, biting into the tender flesh. His opposite hand moved to cup the back of Sam’s head, pulling him into a semi-seated position before he pressed his wound to Sam’s mouth. “Drink, Sammy, come on,” Dean muttered, biting into his bottom lip as he waited for Sam to do as he was told.

 

John Winchester raced through the door just as Sam was sucking his first gulp of Dean’s blood down, Mary in tow. His eyes widened in horror as he watched his son’s hands come up to grip Dean’s wrist and pull his source of new life closer. “Get the hell away from him!” John ordered, moving forward only to have Castiel stand and stop him.

 

Blood was everywhere, so John had to know something was wrong as far as Castiel was concerned, which led him to believe this was the pig headed moron Dean had been telling him about while they were walking to Spider this evening. “He’s saving Sam’s life. Would you rather have him walking around as a vampire, or would you rather not have him at all?!”

 

Head held high, John answered without giving it much thought, “I’d rather not have him at all.” Sam was a hunter and he would never want to be one of the things he hunted! Then again, maybe that’s just what John wished seeing as how Sam was dating one of the things they hunted. But no son of John’s was going to be a supernatural creature.

 

“Get out,” Dean ordered, standing to his feet once he had given Sam all of the blood he needed. He walked over to John and gave him a good shove, just to let the other male know he wasn’t playing around. “I’ve already killed one father tonight; don’t think I won’t kill another one. Get out now and don’t come back. If I see you again, or if you try to hurt Sam now that he’s a vampire, I will not give you another warning.” He shot an apologetic glance towards Mary who was picking her husband up off the wall where he had caught himself before walking back over to Sam, waiting for the transformation to take place.

 

Dean heard John and Mary leaving and gave a small sigh of relief, hoping that the older male took his advice and stayed the hell away if he was going to try to hurt Sam. He didn’t care if they kept in contact, but the second he thought Sam was in danger, John would be dead before he hit the ground. “Please leave?” Dean mumbled, voice barely audible as he lifted Sam off the ground and carried him to the bed, laying him on his back as Castiel left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

 

The change would take a few hours and Dean knew when Sam woke up he would be disoriented, possibly angry, but most of all hungry. He remembered it as though it was yesterday, so he knew Sam was going to need him to be here. Dean had no choice but to wait; he was okay with that. After all, he waited for Sam for nearly one hundred years; what were a few more hours?


	11. Epilogue

Missouri sighed as she stepped up to the door of the mansion Sam had given her the address for a few days ago, frowning at the bloody massacre that seemed to have taken place outside before she got there. Bobby Singer was finally gone, so she had no idea what Dean was going to be doing with his time since he wouldn’t be plotting revenge anymore. At least it would give Sam a lot more time to spend with Dean, which was a good thing she supposed.

 

Lifting her hand, she gave a few solid knocks on the hard wood before waiting for someone to answer the door. She knew it was probably crazy to come here to a mansion full of vampires, but Sam and Dean were in there, so she didn’t think there would be any problems. And even if there were, she had her wooden spoon in her purse just in case. 

 

The door opened after a few moments and Missouri was greeted by a young man with messy brown hair and the most piercing sapphire eyes she had ever seen. “Hello,” she greeted, giving a small smile. “I’m here to see Dean and Sam. Are they here?”

 

“Uh…yeah,” Castiel mumbled, opening the door wider to allow the woman access to the mansion. “They were upstairs the last time I saw them. All the way on the top floor.” Closing the door once she was inside, Castiel added, “There’s only one room up there, so you can’t miss it. Just…knock first. You never know what those crazy kids are up to.”

 

Once Missouri was headed up the stairs, Castiel walked across the room to one of the closed doors, entering the small room he had emerged from to open the door. “I’m done playing with you,” he warned the vampire tied to a chair in front of him, bloodied and weak. “Tell me who else was on Bobby’s side and I will let you eat…and I will let you go.”

 

Slowly, Adam lifted his head, licking his dry, cracked lips. “Okay,” he muttered, his voice nearly inaudible because he was so weak. “It was…Ruby. She-She was the one who ran the operation. She…got me into Bobby’s coven.” Adam suddenly went into a coughing fit, shoulders shaking with the effort. It wasn’t the first time Adam had done this since Castiel started getting information out of him, so he wasn’t too worried about it, just waiting for the younger vampire to get over it. “And she…tried to get me to kill Sam. Bobby…wanted him dead so Dean would join his coven too.”

 

Without saying another word to Adam, Castiel left the room, closing the door behind him once more as he walked off in the direction of Ruby’s room. He had to give her one thing, she had guts. Coming back here after betraying him definitely took a lot of courage, even if it was stupid on Ruby’s part. 

 

He didn’t knock like he usually would have before he entered Ruby’s room, face set in angry, determined lines. It was rather annoying that she still had the gall to act all innocent and pretend like she had done nothing wrong and it made Castiel want to kill her even more. Grabbing her up by the arm, he began to drag her out of her room and towards the room he had Adam in. “I hear you’ve been a very busy girl,” he explained as he tossed her into the room and closed the door behind himself. “Get in the chair.”

 

“Cas, what’s going on?” Ruby asked, fear permeating from her like cheap perfume. Adam was tied to a chair and bloody, which was bad in itself, but the thing that was even more disturbing was the fact that Castiel looked pissed which was a rarity.

 

Castiel didn’t even dignify Ruby’s question with an answer, instead grabbing the woman up by the arm and dragging her to the chair. Shoving Ruby down, Castiel tied her to the chair as well, once she was securely bound he walked around her to a bucket on the ground about a foot away from both Adam and Ruby. “So, you want to tell me something Ruby?” he asked, head tilting to the side as sapphire blue eyes stared into her scared chocolate ones. “About Bobby Singer and his coven, maybe?”

 

Angrily, Ruby turned her attention to Adam, frowning at the younger male. “You told him?!” she spat, wiggling to get out of the restraints. “I’m going to kill you, you little prick! You’re such a fucking rat! God, I can’t believe I had to sleep with you in order to get what I wanted. It makes me sick just thinking about it!”

 

The anger and hurt on Adam’s face was clear as Ruby spoke, but Castiel wasn’t all too worried about that. He didn’t much care what these two traitors were feeling or that they were arguing. In a minute, it was all going to be over anyway, he knew as he dipped his hands into the bucket, pulling out a rag and ringing it out thoroughly. “I don’t like traitors Ruby,” he explained as he placed the rag over her legs. “And I won’t tolerate them living under the same roof as me.”

 

Again, Castiel went to the bucket and repeating the action with a new rag, ignoring Ruby’s demands to know what he was doing. She would know soon enough, and Castiel was fairly certain she wouldn’t like it. Of course, he didn’t care as long as she was out of the picture and she took that traitorous little heart breaker with her. He happened to like Gabriel a lot and what Adam did to him, how he treated him, was inexcusable as far as Castiel was concerned.

 

Once each of the vampires had three rags draped over their bodies, Castiel pushed the bucket out of the way, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lighter, smiling softly when Ruby asked what he was doing again. “Those rags are dipped in gasoline,” he explained, flicking open the lighter. “And this is the lighter I’m going to use to set them on fire.” He took a few more minutes to look at the flame before he turned his attention back to Adam and Ruby. “Like I said, I don’t tolerate traitors,” he repeated before tossing the lighter at Ruby, watching as it bounced off her leg and hit the rag draped over Adam’s feet, setting them both ablaze.

 

As both vampires screamed in agony, Castiel left the room, closing the door behind him once more and locking it with the key he had in his pocket. He then handed the key to Uriel and ordered, “Make sure when the screaming stops you go in there and put the fires out. I don’t need the mansion burning to the ground.”

 

With that, Castiel walked away, giving Uriel a small smile when the other vampire gave him a nod to let him know he understood. Back in his room, Gabriel was waiting for him, standing by the window with his thumb nail in his mouth, biting at it. Smiling, Castiel walked over to the other male, arms wrapping around his waist as he pressed his lips to Gabriel’s shoulder. “What’re you doing?” he mumbled, hand moving to pull Gabriel’s own hand away from his mouth.

 

When Castiel wrapped his arms around him, Gabriel jumped at first, not having expected Castiel to be back so soon. He had only been gone for an hour, so he must have had some good tactics when it came to getting information out of someone. Another reason Gabriel had to never piss off the younger vampire. “I was just thinking,” he answered Castiel, turning in his grip and leaning in, lips pressing against Castiel’s in a soft kiss. “So, what happens now?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip. “With us?”

 

Hearing Gabriel’s question, Castiel licked his lips, taking a few moments to think it over. He really hadn’t given it much thought, in all honesty. The sex was awesome, that was for sure, but he didn’t know how he felt about a commitment. “I don’t know,” he admitted, giving his head a small shake. “I mean, I like you; I like you a lot, but I’m not the kind of vampire who likes to be tied down, you know. Mating really isn’t my thing. But if you’re willing to deal with that, then I’d like to…you know, be with you more.”

 

Although not having Castiel as a mate was disappointing, Gabriel being the kind of vampire who took mates and fell in love rather quickly, the idea of having Castiel as his even without mating sounded like a good plan for now. After all, there was always the chance of Gabriel persuading Castiel into becoming his mate later on down the road. People always said he could be very persuasive. “Yeah, I can deal with that,” he assured Castiel, leaning in once more and kissing Castiel’s lips. “And who knows, maybe one day you’ll change your mind about the mating thing.”

 

A soft chuckle escaped Castiel as he shook his head, knowing Gabriel was plotting something, though he wasn’t sure what it was. He didn’t really care either as he dipped his head and captured Gabriel’s lips in a heated, hungry kiss. As Gabriel returned the kiss, Castiel lifted the smaller male off the ground and walked them to the bed, tumbling onto the mattress in a tangled mess of limbs, though their kiss never broke.

 

**~~**

 

The walk up the steps was a long haul, but Missouri finally made it, breaths huffing out slightly as she took a break at the top of the stairs. How Sam managed to get up and down those things every time he wanted out of that room was way beyond her, though she wasn’t about to question him on it. There were bigger things to talk about than the stairs that was for sure.

 

Like the fact that Sam dying to make sure Dean’s soul stayed intact was a very bad idea. The only reason Dean was losing his soul was because he had brought Sam back and she knew for a fact that Dean would never live without Sam. Hell, that’s how the boy got himself into this mess in the first place! And she wasn’t sure she could bring Sam back again if he was gone. Messing with the spirits once was bad enough, but twice was practically suicide.

 

Taking one last deep breath, Missouri pushed the door open, not listening to the warning that Castiel had given her about knocking. Dean was a vampire so he should know when someone was coming into the room if he used his ears. And if he knew she was coming, then that gave him plenty of time to stop whatever shenanigans he was doing and cover himself and Sam. 

 

What she walked into was not what she expected, however, a small frown crossing her features. The room was pitch black and there was something off about Sam’s energy; this didn’t sit too well with her. Not at all. Her hand moved to the wall, feeling around for a few minutes before she finally found the light switch, flicking it on, eyes widening when she saw Sam and Dean on the bed.

 

Sam growled in protest when the light came on, eyes squeezing closed as he yanked Dean closer to him, using the older vampire’s body to block out the light as he continued to suck at the wound in Dean’s wrist, soft moans breaking from the newborn’s throat as he lapped the blood into his mouth and swallowed. He had been hungry since he woke up about an hour ago, but he had chosen sex over food.

 

When the light came on, Dean’s head turned towards the door, wondering who was coming into his room. He had told Castiel specifically that no one was allowed in his room until he could tell if Sam was all right and he had meant it. Seeing that it was Missouri, however, Dean frowned, quickly catching himself on his free hand when Sam tugged him closer so that he wouldn’t fall on the younger male. “Missouri, what are you doing here?” he asked, hissing in slight pain when Sam’s teeth ripped his healing wound open once more.

 

She would have answered if she hadn’t been so caught up in what Sam was doing. Slowly, her eyes landed on Dean, shaking her head slightly. “Oh Dean, what have you done?” she asked, turning her attention to Sam once more. Now she knew what was wrong with Sam’s energy when she walked into the room; he was no longer human, and his soul…it was gone.

 

“I had to,” Dean answered, desperation clear in his voice. “He was dying. My father came here and set his men on Sam. I didn’t make it in time; they almost drained him. This was the only way I could save him!” Dean needed Missouri to understand that he wasn’t some killer who had done this for kicks. His soul was still there and Missouri had to know that.

 

It was true; Missouri’s fear that Dean couldn’t live without Sam. Dean would have been better off just letting Sam die because now he had unleashed a killing machine onto an unsuspecting world and he probably didn’t even realize it. The only good thing about this arrangement was that Dean still had his soul and since Sam was technically dead, he was going to get to keep it. 

 

A soft sigh escaped her as she gave a small nod. “I understand why you did this Dean,” she assured the older male, giving him a soft smile. “But Dean, you have to watch him; he’s not the same Sam you knew and fell in love with. That Sam is gone; this Sam has no soul and needs to be taught that he can’t kill people in order to survive.” Frowning, she shook her head again. “You shouldn’t have done this. Make it right Dean. Just let Sam go.”

 

Angrily, Dean’s gaze snapped up to Missouri, glaring at the woman for even suggesting he let his mate go. “I’ll handle it!” he assured her, onyx orbs promising pain if she didn’t drop the subject. “Sam won’t hurt anyone; I’ll make sure of that.” Looking back at his lover who was still sucking at his wrist like it was a damn bottle, Dean ordered, “I think it’s time for you to go. And I’m warning you now, if you try to hurt Sam, it’ll be the last thing you do.”

 

He hated talking to his old friend like that, but this was Sam they were talking about! Sam was his mate and he would do anything to protect him; and if that meant killing everyone who tried to hurt him, then that’s what Dean would do. No matter how good of a friend they had been to him in the past. Sam was more important than anything.

 

Without another word, Missouri walked out of the room and started the long haul down the stairs. She knew that Dean was just upset about what she had said about Sam, so she didn’t take what he had threatened to heart. Of course, she knew Dean hadn’t been lying, but she also knew he hadn’t meant for it to sound as harsh as it had. At the end of the day, she knew she would be there for Dean in case he changed his mind and needed her help.

 

Once Missouri was gone, Sam pulled off Dean’s wrist, black eyes looking up at his lover as he licked Dean’s blood away from his mouth. He didn’t speak as Dean looked down at him with those sad eyes, instead fisting his hand in the back of Dean’s hair and pulling his lover into a rough, heated kiss, sharing his meal with Dean when their tongues tangled inside his lover’s mouth, a low growled moan escaping him as he felt his cock hardening once more.

 

“Don’t worry about me,” he assured the older vampire when he broke the kiss, giving his head a small shake. “M’gonna be fine.” Again, he pulled Dean into a kiss when his lover nodded, letting him know he trusted his word. “Fuck me, babe,” Sam muttered when their kiss broke again, crawling into Dean’s lap and grinding his ass down against Dean’s cock, lips devouring his lovers for a third time when Dean pushed him onto his back and blanketed his body with his own.

 

**~~**

 

Mary frowned as she watched her husband move about the room, gathering up all kinds of weapons he would need to kill a vampire. She had tried to stop him numerous times, but he was ignoring her, so she knew what she had to do. Wait until the opportune moment and then she would strike. He would have to listen to her if she was blocking the door.

 

When the time came, Mary grabbed John’s elbow, stopping her husband from leaving. “Are you really going to do this?” she asked, her voice holding a sense of disbelief to it as she glared at her husband. Lately all they seemed to be doing was fighting and quite frankly, she was tired of it.

 

It aggravated John that Mary didn’t want the same things as he did, knowing for a fact that if Sam were here and able to speak for himself, he would side with John on the matter. They were hunters; it was a hunter’s worst nightmare to be turned into something that they hunt, so John was going to put his son out of his misery. Why couldn’t Mary see that?! “He’s a monster; he needs to be put down. And this is what he would want, Mary. Sam wouldn’t want to be a vampire!”

 

“He’s our son!” Mary yelled back, certainly not seeing things the same way John was at the moment. “No matter what he is, Sam is still our son. And you’re just going to kill him?” Shaking her head, she added, “That is not the man I married.”

 

Sighing, John shook his head, trying to make his wife understand where he was coming from. “Mary, I’ve tried to explain this to you, but you’re just not getting it. Sam is a monster now. He has to die.” Without another word, John wiggled out of his wife’s grip before he opened the door and headed out of the motel, tossing his weapons duffel into his truck before he climbed in himself, wiping away the single tear that slid down his cheek as he started the engine and backed out of the lot.


End file.
